


h o n e y  &  f i r e

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (just for trigger warnings ya know), (non-con was during underage), (the non-con is referenced from Will's past), ABO, Alpha Hierarchy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ancient Omega Blood, And should be, Family Reunions, Fluff, Hannibal is basically a king alpha, Hannibal is kinda afraid of Will, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matthew Brown - Freeform, Murder Team, NSFW, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Rare Alpha, Rare abilities, Road Trips, Selling Omega's, Sharing, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Will doesn't know, Will doesn't know he's special, Will is a rebel, Will loves his dog, Winston is a badass, alpha battles, alpha/omega smut, cough, deeper rare omega history, hotel fun, kinda slow burn, more smut, occasional depressing ishhh, rare omega, torture violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 47,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Will's eyes widened when he caught the ominous heated smell, like firewood smoke and oak, heavy and more threatening than any other alpha he'd ever smelled before.This wasn't a low leveled alpha like the ones who drooled at him like animals, or the medium levels that would try and snatch him off the street to take advantage of him. This was one of the rare ones he had only ever heard of, the rare ones who could snap their fingers and get anything they wanted because in a snap of their fingers they could end a multitude of lives like that.Dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't wrote anything in a long bit due to a lot of stuff, decided to post something I had scribbled  
> on my cell phone whilst drunk, because I've never really tried my hand at ABO and I freaking love ABO, so ~

 

  

 

 

Hannibal watched as the nude omegas were lined up one by one in the extravagant lobby. The golden white lights dimmed and glimmering against the antique furnishings and decor around the group.

His eyes stopped, trained on one in particular that refused to stay pliant in the velvet binds wrapped around his neck, wrists, and waist.

Out of the six tidied up males, the resilient one seemed the youngest. His long chocolate curls draped around a chiseled jaw and flushed pink cheeks, bright blue eyes gleaming above snarling white teeth. The boys sharp canines alluring and threatening at the same time, eager to pierce the skin of his captors.

The others seemed broken of their spirit, accepting their duties and roles they were destined for- but this one, his perfection sullied by his resistance as well as a harsh bruising cut on his forehead. The captors hoped the alpha wouldn't take notice to the injury hidden beneath the tousled mess of curls.

The scent of the healing wound, the dried blood, was the first thing he had noticed before they had even entered the building- a luscious aura of lavenders and honey. Hannibal raised a brow when one of the handlers approached him.

"I apologize for this one, we had an incident and had to find a replacement- he was found fleeing another event...I won't go so far to insult your knowledge that he was injured in capture. If you want us to remove-"

"There's no need to remove him. I'd actually-" before Hannibal could finish, they both flinched at the sound of a crash, a few of the other omegas being dragged to the ground when the boy thrashed about and knocked a table displaying a vase over.

"Get control of him!" The other two handlers struggled to pin the boy to the carpet, shouting when he clawed and tore at their skin.

Hannibal almost stepped in but found it too entertaining, seeing the furious thing practically winning the battle against two medium leveled alphas. The handler managing the sale sighed heavily and approached the struggle, a loud yelp from the poor thing was painful to hear as he was suddenly tasered. His body trembled and convulsed for a few moments as the other two climbed off him to avoid being affected themselves by the electrocution, huffing as they watched the omega suffer through snarling gritted teeth.

Hannibal twitched a disgusted scowl, stepping over to snatch the mans wrist, twisting it back violently with an audible crack as he cried out- dropping the taser to the ground.

"That's quite enough of that now. Take the rest of your omegas and leave- I will wire payment for this one as soon as tomorrow evening. Do try and refrain from such foul treatment or I'll find it necessary to report you and your workers. Have I made myself clear?"

The handlers hurried to untie the limp boy from the binds, fearing the lingering threat the higher alpha emitted into the area.

"Yes sir- of course sir..we apologize, I had no idea you'd be interested in such a thing, please, enjoy and take your time..." They rushed to leave with the omegas without another word other than apologies.

Hannibal sighed and couched down, picking the small omega up in his arms and carried him up to his room in the large hotel.

\---

Hannibal frowned at the nude thing wrapped in a curled up ball of silk red blankets. His long dark curls splayed messily above his head atop a black cased pillow. The dimmed lamp in the corner cast a pale sheen over the silk threads and soft locks, the shadows deepening the red tinge on his cheeks.

When the omega finally woke, he woke dazed, sleepy and aching as he ran his fingers across the bedding surrounding him. He sat up and cringed as the sore muscles rippled to rise. He blinked a few times, clearing his vision when he spotted the alpha sitting in the corner of the room at a desk, writing or drawing something in a small book.

Hannibal noticed the shifted presence, turning to see the confused thing sitting childishly in the center of the bed with red sheets draped around his bent knees to cover his waist and crotch. His bed-head curls sticking up on one side as he quirked a still confused look at him.

"Good evening, Pup. You've been asleep for two days...I do hope you're feeling better after what those vile men did. Atrocious, to use a taser like that. Torture is what it was, not subduing. I apologize for them." Hannibal stood and walked over, stopping with his hands in his black pajama bottoms when the omega tensed up at the approach.

"..you bought me...."

Hannibal raised his brows, finally hearing the boys voice at a calm even tone rather than snarls and curses and shouts.

"Yes. But I assure you I don't intend on making you an unhappy slave tending house...you're quite interesting to me, boy."

"I'm WILL, not BOY...and I don't find you that interesting...you seem like every other alpha I've encountered...I'm leaving the second you let your guard down, I've done it before and I can do it again."

Hannibal chuckled low and stepped closer now, withdrawing one hand from his pocket to touch the omegas forehead injury, intentionally letting the young man scent his wrist gland to tell him silently all he needed to know.

Wills eyes widened when he caught the ominous heated smell, like firewood smoke and oak, heavy and more threatening than any other alpha he'd ever smelled before.

This wasn't a low leveled alpha like the ones who drooled at him like animals, or the medium levels that would try and snatch him off the street to take advantage of him. This was one of the rare ones he had only ever heard of, the rare ones who could snap their fingers and get anything they wanted because in a snap of their fingers they could end a multitude of lives like that.

Dangerous.

Will sunk, almost instinctively at the sudden realization, cursing himself in his mind for not recognizing his situation earlier. He blamed the damned electric shock for knocking his senses out of whack.

"Don't worry, Will dear, I don't mean to frighten you. I merely want you to be aware of my stature and that, to be honest, I don't think it'd be wise to upset me. Though I do find it strange...something about you has effected me. I'm not sure how...and it's concerning to me that I don't understand what your presence and scent is somehow capable of doing. That among other reasons, is why I'm going to keep you. I'd rather not have a threat wandering about the world."

Will scrunched his brows, letting the alpha stroke his curls as he listened to the strange admission. A threat? Him? A small omega to a rare powerful alpha?

"What do you mean...?" Will shuddered a bit, clenching his jaw as the strong hand drifted down his neck to brush a thumb over his Adam's apple.

Hannibal curved a small smile, gazing down at the beautiful creatures confused eyes confronted with fear, curiosity and urge to flee mixing in the blues and greens.

"I'd rather keep that a secret for now, seeing as I can tell you'd rather jump out the window given the chance."

Will glanced at the window he spoke of, looking back up at the crimson sharp eyes when the alpha huffed a short laugh. "10th floor, sweet child, please don't try." Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed now, watching the gears grinding and turning in the omega's head- clearly faltering to a stall as he tried to process his situation. "...so what now...fuckmatebreed then kill?" Will muttered, almost as if accepting defeat.

Hannibal chewed is lip for a moment, imagining the delicate young thing accepting his knot with sweet howls, the way the room would smell after he bit down to draw the sweet lavender honeyed blood and claim the rebellious creature as his own. He damned his vivid imagination when he felt his cock twitch beneath his pajama bottoms.

He cleared his throat and licked his lips before answering, "No, not tonight."

Will's eyes snapped open and up from toying with a stray thread in the silk sheets, swallowing hard at the subtle indication the alpha hinted. Despite his natural dread of the alpha's intimidating presence, he was handsome, alluring as hell with his defined features, tanned skin and silver gold hair dusting over his forehead. Most apha's were built to be masculine and attractive in order to lure in the petite young omega's, their feminine features and submissive personalities trapping them in the alpha's grip.

Will was rebellious against the role, working hard to keep fit and agile, defensive and angry. It usually helped him escape the captivity he often found himself in, but now- now is different. There was no fighting this one off.

Hannibal caught the fearful look on the omega's face, smirking as he stood back up to approach the kitchenette.

"Give it time...you'll soon find me interesting enough."

\---

Hannibal had brought the omega home, locking him in the master bedroom over night for two weeks now, letting the boy roam about during the day under his supervision. Will had tried to escape only once, but failed when he broke the upstairs bedroom window with his fist. Glass had sliced into his wrist, causing the boy to cry and howl in pain- curling up on the floor beneath the broken window. Hannibal had rushed in and calmed him down, treating and stitching up the wound as he hushed and comforted him through it.

That was when Will's feelings toward the alpha shifted towards the better, realizing that he may actually care about him. Despite that, he also felt weary because this was also a tactic he knew some alpha's to use in order to gain omega's trust. Either way, he felt a slight air of relief that the terrifying man had decided to display care and comfort rather than harsh treatment.

At the beginning of the third week, Hannibal sat in a chair on the back patio, watching as the young omega sat nude in the field of flowers beside his garden. He smiled when he noticed the boy pluck a handful of dandelions and smell them. He looked ethereal in the bright sunlight, the rays of light bringing a glow from his pale skin and shining on the dewy tall grass surrounding him. If he wasn't mistaken, he was sure the sight had just struck his heart like cupids damning arrow.

Will hadn't noticed he was being watched, assuming the alpha was busy reading his book. He sighed and smiled as he began to gather more flowers, picking and choosing various colours to build the ensemble. Hannibal watched him stand and walk further into the field, his bare rear coated in blades of wet grass as he bent over to pick more.

"William-" He called out, quickly catching Will's attention with a slightly surprised look on his face. "Come here, dear." Will obeyed with a slight pout, walking through the field hiding the handful of flowers behind his back as he did. Hannibal huffed a small laugh at the poor attempt, eyeing the omega's flaccid member for a second before leaning over to see the batch of flowers peeking around his sharp hips.

"Why are you picking flowers from my field, sweet child?"

Will shifted a bit on his feet, twitching his nose as he let the man see the selection he gathered. "I thought they were pretty...I wanted to put them in a vase for my room..." He frowned and held them out, eyes shying guiltily down at his feet as he did. Hannibal closed his book and took the flowers, smiling endearingly at the complacent omega.

"You do know you kill them when you pluck them, dear?"

Will blinked up at that, studying Hannibal's crimson gaze for a moment before looking down to the flowers in his hand. "I guess so...does it matter?" "Yes. If you appreciate something's beauty, the last thing you should do is end it's life."

There was a short silence, then Will risked a question.

"Is that why you haven't bred and killed me...?"

Hannibal's eyes widened at the unexpected question. He stood and straightened his black t-shirt and khaki pants, sighing as he reached out and brushed the boy's long curls back with his free hand. He sat the flowers down but kept one dandelion, tucking the stem between the omega's ear and mess of hair. Will stared at him in awe, wondering what the sweet gesture meant coming from such an alpha.

"That's exactly why...William. Inside and out...you're beautiful."

Will's lips parted, speechless as the alpha caressed his cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to his, closing his eyes when he returned the embrace. Hannibal smiled into the kiss, his heart fluttering at the small little noise Will whimpered into his mouth. When they finally broke the passionate kiss, Will blushed a bright new red, hiding his face in the alpha's shoulder for a moment before Hannibal noticed the omega's member stiffened against his thigh.

"S-sorry..." Will stammered, stepping back and rubbing his face. He gasped when Hannibal snatched him back into his arms, pressing a harder kiss to the young man's lips.

\---

 


	2. f l o w e r s & a s h e s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hannibal..."
> 
> Hannibal broke from his thoughts, looking at the bright blue eyes glimmering with flecks of orange against the fire.  
> "Hm?" The only response he could muster at the moment.  
> "I was wondering if you'd be mad if I wanted to go home..."
> 
> "...home, dear?"
> 
> Will nodded and shifted to turn towards him, still settled on the carpet as he closed the book full of pressed flowers. "Y-yeah...just for a bit...alpha...I, I want to see if it's still there...?" Hannibal furrowed his brows at that, unaware that the boy even had a home to go back to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flails hands* okay

 

   

 

 

Will sat on the carpet in front of the fireplace that night, pressing and flattening the flower petals into a sketchbook Hannibal had gifted him. Hannibal sat centered on the couch, watching the omega put together his decorations for the book, freshly showered free of stray grass and dirt wearing just a pair of pale pink silk boxers he had selected for him.

He studied the boy's back, his fit shoulders shifting as he maneuvered the project around. As much as he adored watching the omega so calm and pliant, enjoying simple activities, he couldn't help but feel upset at the old healed injuries deep in the pale skin and muscles. He knew it would take time to get the young man to open up and tell him how he got the scars, despite his obvious assumptions. He remembered the vile men shocking him to unconsciousness. The strip of a raised healing burn from where the taser connected just above his hip bone.

"Hannibal..."

Hannibal broke from his thoughts, looking at the bright blue eyes glimmering with flecks of orange against the fire. "Hm?" The only response he could muster at the moment.

"I was wondering if you'd be mad if I wanted to go home..."

"...home, dear?"

Will nodded and shifted to turn towards him, still settled on the carpet as he closed the book full of pressed flowers. "Y-yeah...just for a bit...alpha...I, I want to see if it's still there...?" Hannibal furrowed his brows at that, unaware that the boy even had a home to go back to. "Where is this home, William?"

"In the woods east of the first event I was dragged into...they had found me outside of my hut when I was looking for food. I was dumb...tired...and hungry. I wasn't thinking...they spotted me in the night with flashlights and hounds that apparently caught my scent. I tried to run but they caught me with a strange net that burned my skin but didn't leave marks somehow. I'm just wondering if they found my hut and destroyed it or not...I promise not to run or anything, if you're still worried about that.."

"...it's a stunting net...the chemicals on it are intended to hurt without scarring omega's. What's in this home that you want to retrieve, young one?" Will glanced at him then back to his book, brushing his thumb along the spine of it as he thought. "It was just my home...my escape from everything...I just want to know if it's gone or not..."

Hannibal knew there was more than the boy was telling, but nodded and agreed anyway.

"First thing in the morning we'll go, if that's alright?"

Will perked up and blushed excitedly at the unexpected approval, nodding back in return as he sat the book to the coffee table and rounded over to the couch. Hannibal grunted when the boy was suddenly on his lap, pressing a thankful kiss to his lips.

"Thank you alpha..."

\---

Will shuffled through the grass with Hannibal following close behind, shirtless wearing a pair of Hannibal's black silk pajama bottoms- he wasn't used to wearing clothes much at all so Hannibal allowed him to dirty his expensive wardrobe in public.

After half an hour into the woods, they came to a stop, Will frozen a foot in front of him. He frowned as he noticed the same smell Will must have caught- a lingering stale fog of burnt wood still present even weeks after first happening.

He placed a hand on Will's shoulder, withdrawing it quickly when the omega smacked it away and took off running toward the smell. Hannibal followed with fast steps, stopping again finally at the site. "William..." He tried, gently crouching as Will dropped to his knees in front of the large pile of scorched black logs and frail ashy twigs.

"Bastards..." Will shuddered, a trembled sob escaping his throat as he gripped the dead grass beside his knees. The hut he had built with his own two hands crumbled to ash and singed fragile wood, all of his belongings gone, burnt to nothing in the woods.

Hannibal stepped around and crouched in front of the omega to block the view of his destroyed home, wrapping his arms around his shaking shoulders.

He flinched, recoiling away when the boys sobbing changed from a soft remorseful cry to a painful furious scream, the tree's bending away from the shrill vibrations- he covered his ears and stumbled back before falling to the wet grass. "WILLIAM~!!!" Hannibal shouted as loud as he could against the agonized screech, cringing as blood began seeping through his fingers from his ears.

Will finally stopped, gasping and panting through heavy sobs as he reached out to grab a burnt rope, pressing it against his face as he cried. Hannibal stumbled to try and stand, limping a bit as he did with spinning vision that blurred and struggled to focus again. His face was stuck with shock and confusion, baffled at what had just happened he looked up dazed at the branches stripped of their leaves, the tree's wood splintered and broken from the impact.

"W-Will..." Hannibal stammered, trying to ground himself, he touched his upper lip and widened his eyes at the sight of blood on his finger tips. His nose dripped a steady stream of the fluid, he licked it away and ignored it as it returned- making his way back over to Will as the strange omega sniffled and held the rope in his shaking hands.

Hannibal had only heard rumors of extremely rare omega's with such an ability, the shrill cry meant to disable and harm attackers in the ancient times. Will didn't seem to know what he had just done, his mind distant with agony as he mourned his home and whatever the rope had meant to him. If Hannibal hadn't been such a powerful Alpha, the scream would have broken him just as easy as it had the tree's bark.

"They took him, they took him they TOOK HIM, THEY KILLED HIM, THEY TOOK HIM!" Will shouted, hunching over to press his forehead to the dead ground, crying harder as he shouted. Hannibal frowned, still trying to steady himself as he stepped over and placed a hand on the boy's bear back.

"Wh..who...William...?" Hannibal tried to maintain his calm demeanor, despite being wildly shaken by the sudden unintended attack he just suffered, his heart pounding in his chest hard and fast enough to feel like skipping palpitations. His nose and ears slowly stopping the steady stream of blood as it dried against the cool early morning breeze on his skin.

"W-winston...they took Winston...my dog...they took him...this was his leash...it's...he's..." Will choked on a broken sob, trembling harder at the thought. Hannibal took quick action to hopefully prevent another attack, hushing and cooing the young omega with gentle words and embracing arms. "You don't know that dear...the fire likely broke the rope and freed him...you never know...he could be roaming around right now in these woods looking for you...hm?" Hannibal worried his eyes down to try and see the boy's face, hoping he was calming.

Will took the suggestion well, nodding as he wiped snot from his nose and sniffled. "He's...he's a good boy...he'd..he'd know to stay away from them if he got away..."

"That's good...come...let's search around for a bit...how's that sound?"

Will nodded and stood, finally looking up to see Hannibal's face. He gasped when he noticed the blood dripping from the man's nose and ears, drops steady leaking from his jaw to the grass between them as they sat crouched together. "H-hannibal, what happened?!"

Hannibal scrunched his brows and knew for sure now, the omega had no clue of his ability when he produced it, likely blinded of his senses through his emotions. He smiled weakly and stroked Will's curls back gently. "I'm fine, sweet boy...let's get going."

\---  
  
Will let Hannibal hold his hand as they walked through the woods until the sun began to lower, Will still calling out for Winston every few feet. Hannibal worried as their search grew fruitless, hoping to the gods the boy wouldn't grow emotional again. He wasn't sure just how many times he could suffer the attack without ending up dead.

This must have been the strange feeling he had gotten from the young omega when he became close to him in their meeting.

No wonder the creature was so interesting to encounter.

\---

Hannibal managed to get Will back home without much struggle, the poor thing simply sulking in the passenger seat of his Bentley as he drove speedily down the roads. The last thing he'd want was to be stuck in a car with the omega's cry.

He put Will to bed after a failed attempt to feed him, the boy wanting nothing but to curl up in the middle of the king size bed and wrap tightly hidden in the silk sheets. Hannibal allowed it, stepping out to begin studying his library for the origins of the omega's strange history- where he had possibly come from wielding this hidden rare ability.

Despite his tailored demeanor- he couldn't help but feel his image sullied for the first time as he read the books with torn edges of tissue stuffed in his nostrils to prevent the nose bleeds.

\---

Hannibal jolted awake from being slouched in his study chair, the heavy book dropping from his lap as he sat upright at the sound of Will's screams. "Will!?" He knocked the chair backwards to the ground and rushed out of the room, eyes darting for a moment in the hall before he followed and found the source of high pitched cries.

"William!!" Hannibal called, throwing the back patio door open as he skidded to a stop and spotted the boy in the garden.

He froze and stared in confusion, watching as the young omega laid on his back between two rows of torn up vegetables- dirt covering his pale skin and pink silk boxers as a dog coated him with slobbery kisses and drool. Will screamed through his excited laughter, high pitched squeals escaping his amusement and relieved emotions every time the mutt's tongue tickled his neck and ears.

"Haha~! Ha- look!! Hannibal! Winston found US!! Oh, such a good boy! You're such a good boy, yes! Haha! Ah! Quit!! Haha!"

Hannibal scoffed in disbelief, grinning as he stepped over to the ruined garden and shoved his hands in his pajama bottoms pockets. "How in the world did the pup manage that, you think?" He asked curiously, smiling at the innocent two wrestling around the dirt. Will laughed louder and let the dog leap off him and pad over to Hannibal, the animal sniffing and examining the alpha's ankles wearily for a moment.

"He must have followed my scent after we went back to my hut! He knows me like the back of his paw, he's so smart- oh I knew you were a genius Winston!" Will crawled over a bit and yanked the dog back into his arms to stop him from studying the man, nuzzling his face into the dirty multi-coloured fur like it was a treasured stuffed animal from childhood.

Hannibal could only stand and watch the two reunited endearingly, smiling at the sweet innocent sight. How the hell could something so innocent, damaged, fearful, furious, and paranoid be unaware of wielding one of the most terrifying abilities rumored in existence be so beautiful and undiscovered?

\---

Will laid on the carpet curled up around his dog in front of the fireplace that night, sleeping soundly as Hannibal sat once again on the couch- this time having moved the coffee table out of the way to allow the two friends space to cuddle in their slumber.

He eyed them carefully, sketching the sweet scene in his book as the hours passed.

How the hell did Hannibal, the ultimate Alpha, end up drawing an angelic rebellious omega snuggling with a mutt in his living room?

\---


	3. i r o n  &  s t e e l

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal entered the station, dressed in a black-on-black suit, the dark ensemble somehow making the alpha seem even more intimidating than ever as his golden hair dusted over his stern brow. Will practically gawked from inside the jail cell, Hannibal's presence instantly filling the building with a lingering power. He hadn't been in public around other alphas with the man since his purchase, he hadn't realized how different his demeanor was. Frightening and beyond what could be defined as handsome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously did not expect people to like this so much, I'm dead nervous now dammit *sweats*

  

 

 

 

Another month passed, the omega growing more and more comfortable in the usually despised setting and environment, only easing in with the Alpha's careful distance and caring unexpected nature. Winston even took to the man, constantly approaching him when he was cooking in the kitchen in hopes of receiving the tasty sausages he'd gift him in order to get him out of the area.

Hannibal could swear he once saw the dog come back for seconds only to sneak it back to Will when the boy was too lazy to come ask for a piece himself. A strange burn rose from his stomach at the thought of his precious omega eating dog-slobber tainted meat in his home.

A few days passed with the Alpha studying deeper into Omega History, hoping to find answers about safely mating the rare one, too worried that his rough demeanor when aroused & heated would draw emotionally intense reactions from the boy that could end badly- if Will would allow him in the first place of course.

At one point, Will noticed the alpha avoiding being intimate with him. It bothered him more than he had expected.

Hannibal startled in his chair, his attention snatched from his reading when Will stormed into his study and began shouting at him.

"What's your problem!? Am I just not interesting anymore because I'm not FIGHTING you away from me!? "

"Will-"

"NO! You're not only what I didn't expect from a god damned ALPHA, but WORSE! You're SICK! You WANT me to fight, you WANT me to hate you when you fuck me, that's why you don't want me anymore! I stopped trying to run because I actually started to LIKE YOU dammit! You're a fucking asshole, I can't believe it! I fell for it and it's my fault! I thought you were different! I THOUGHT YOU ACTUALLY LOVED ME! HOW FUCKING _STUPID_ IS THAT!?" Will's shouts grew higher and tearful, his eyes watering as he shoved Hannibal's shoulder to keep him seated in his chair, turning on his heel to try and leave before frustratingly turning back around to continue scolding the alpha.

Hannibal's eyes shifted to the pen that shook and rolled off the desk to the floor, turning to look at Will with clenched muscles. "William- I need you to try and calm down and let me explain~"

"Shut up! You- you...you, I~" Will's voice trembled as he snarled, Hannibal hurrying up to try and grab Will's shoulder's to comfort and correct his paranoid thought process. It was too late. Will twisted out of the grip and screamed,

" ** _I H A T E Y O U I H A T E Y O U I H A T E Y O U_**   ! ! !"

The words took on a furious life of their own, the shelves of his study suddenly cracking and dropping various books to the floor- Hannibal's knees gave in immediately, hitting the carpet he covered his ears and cringed as the waves vibrated violently against his body. Fresh blood dripped from his ears and nose, this time an additional stream escaping his lips as he coughed down to the floor and tried to catch his breath.

Will stifled a confused angry sob and dropped to his knees with Hannibal, reaching out with shaky hands when he realized what he had done- the alpha panting and wheezing as he let his ears go to look at the blood coating his own hands.

"H...Hannibal...I...I...I'm sorry...." Will stammered frightfully, frowning hard as he grabbed Hannibal's jaw to plead forgiveness.

Hannibal took this reaction as a sign that the boy knew somewhat of his ability, understanding that his action had something to do with the violent effect it caused to things around him.

Hannibal cringed as he managed to speak, weak from the attack- "...wh..why didn't you do this when you were tasered by those men, dammit..." Will scoffed a sad choked sob and pressed his forehead to Hannibal's.

"It's..." He sniffs, "...it's hard to even breathe when you have...a gazillion volts of electricity surging through you...." He sniffs again.

"..and I didn't know it was me..."

Hannibal felt himself drifting to unconsciousness, blinking heavily as he stared at the bright sad blue eyes that silently apologized to him. So he really does lose track of time and self when he produces the ability. He never does it on purpose. It's his own body reacting to his changing emotions. Interesting...

He closed his eyes and fell to the side, passing out on the study's carpet floor as Will whined and tried to keep him awake.

\---

Hannibal woke on the couch, Winston licking his face as he cracked his eyes open. "Mmph.." He grunted, pushing the dog gently away from him he sat up. "William?" Touching his face he felt that either Will or Winston had cleaned the blood from his skin- he hoped for the latter. He called for Will again, growing worried over the empty response. "Where is he, boy?" Hannibal strained to stand and walked around a bit, noticing Winston didn't follow but trotted over to the front door- scratching at it with eager whines.

He furrowed his brow and wondered, was that it? Did Will finally decide to leave? Would he have left Winston in hopes of the alpha keeping him in the safer environment? Before he could begin to panic, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

(" _Is this Hannibal Lecter, owner of omega William Graham?_ ")

Hannibal blinked a few times before responding, his chest tightened- this was it. His precious boy was dead...found in a ditch treated like trash by alpha's who had no sense of self control. "Yes, this is he."

(" _We've found your omega wandering the woods, we didn't harm him, he seems manic though. He's already injured two alpha's at the station, I'd like to ask your permission to disable him while you come to retrieve the boy, sir?_ ") Hannibal exhaled a heavy sigh of immense relief, his heart skipping back to a normal beat after having painfully dropped into his stomach.

"No-! No, if anything I'd appreciate if you left him be, just tell him I'm on my way and he should calm down. Is it possible for me to speak with him over the phone so he doesn't give you any more trouble?"

(" _Of course sir, here he is...-omega, your master is on the line, I'm going to hand the phone through the bars. If you attack I will have no choice but to take defensive precautions, understood?!_ ")

Hannibal cringed, worrying that the authoritative alpha claiming the boy had a 'master' AND threatening him could trigger Will's emotions again. The phone crackled and he heard a snarl from the omega before he spoke into the receiver. (" _Hannibal?_ ")

"William, I'm glad you're okay, you've frightened me, to disappear like that. What have you been up to?"

(" _I went back home to get something...the bastards as usual think omega's shouldn't be out without an alpha.._ ")

"Well, you are allowed dear- they just know you aren't mated by your scent. Until then, you're considered rogue property. I'm glad the purchase was on their books so they didn't throw you back into selling circulation...would it upset you if I came to get you, Will?"

The line was silent for a moment, (" _...that's fine...I'll be here, obviously. In a cage. Pissed off._ ")

Hannibal smirked and chuckled, "Hand the phone back to the rude officer then dear, I'll be there soon."

\---

Hannibal entered the station, dressed in a black-on-black suit, the dark ensemble somehow making the alpha seem even more intimidating than ever as his golden hair dusted over his stern brow. Will practically gawked from inside the jail cell, Hannibal's presence instantly filling the building with a lingering power. He hadn't been in public around other alphas with the man since his purchase, he hadn't realized how different his demeanor was. Frightening and beyond what could be defined as handsome.

He watched as Hannibal stepped over to the front desk, the alpha winking at him before turning his attention to the officer seated at a computer. "Hannibal Lecter for omega William Graham, please." The lower alpha in the chair seemed to shrink and tense at the aura Hannibal emanated, nodding quickly as he fumbled for the cell's keys.

Will held the iron bars and chewed his lip nervously, wondering if he was in for a scolding for the attack. The man in the study seemed so domestic compared to the sharp one displayed in front of him now. In this air Will never would have dared shout at the alpha, if anything he felt the need to grovel when he approached the cell and stared at him- his expression adoring but firm at the same time.

The officer unlocked it and gestured for Will to exit, watching curiously as the omega raised his chin at him, almost smug and telling his curtained hatred toward the captor. "Many thanks, officer. I'll try to keep a better eye on the boy. Is there anything I need to sign before we leave?" Hannibal raised a brow as he placed his hand on Will's lower back, the plaid shirt wrinkling under his touch. "N-no sir, you're good to go."

Hannibal nodded and lead Will out of the building, the few officers all standing frozen in place as they watched them leave.

"...he...hasn't mated his omega yet? With THAT amount of power?" One muttered to another, the other squinting as he glanced at him. "Did something smell off about the omega to you? In the woods, I mean...when he attacked Jones and Yates?"

"Yeah, I thought it was just my nose outta whack cause the burnt wood pile...I was kinda fucking actually worried the thing was about to kill them."

\---

Will sat silently in the passenger seat of Hannibal's Bentley as they drove in the ending daylight. The omega seemed to be focusing his hand over his pant pocket throughout the ride, his fingers nervously ghosting over the sagging jeans.

"What have you got in there, dear?"

Will snapped his eyes up and flushed a caught rose red, looking back down as he shrugged. "Some stuff I found in my huts remains...it's just some medicine that didn't burn cause I had it hidden in a metal box."

Hannibal glanced at him and wondered, "...medicine, child?"

"It's nothing, just suppressants. I can tell you're afraid of me when we're alone...I'd rather not hurt you again...I don't know what's wrong with me but- I've hurt people before. Now I'm sure it's me...but I don't know how else to stop it from happening. I'm sorry I hurt you, Hannibal...I hope you're not mad at me." Will seemed distant as he spoke, his eyes studying the passing trees and fields as Hannibal got them back home.

"You seem comfortable talking about it now- can I ask why?" Hannibal turned onto a long winding road that almost seemed like a one-way, the gravel becoming slightly rougher as he followed it to his secluded property. Will sighed as he remembered the horrible walk he had endured in order to find his way to the woods containing his destroyed hut, wondering if Hannibal had realized how long he had actually been knocked out from the attack in his study.

"I guess it's kind of pointless to keep ignoring it...I'm not sure how or why it happens...I killed three alpha's the first time it happened. They attacked me, dragged me into an alley. Next thing I knew they were on the ground. Their faces were covered in blood. It was dark so, I just ran. I was 14. My father didn't explain it, just spent his time comforting me and treating me to make sure I hadn't been bonded in the attack. Next time it happened was in the woods, two followed my scent when I was walking Winston. I was 15. They're buried under the ashes of my home. Mother and father did that to protect me...that's why I chose the spot to build my home. Then at 18 I killed 5. They had forced me away from my father. He tried so hard for as long as he could to shelter and hide me, but at 18 they threatened him, threatened to find my mother and kill her if he didn't give me up for circulation. She went into hiding, and I panicked when they cornered me in the hotel I was set to be sold in. They all died in that room. I fled. Then at 19 was caught again, hiding in my hut I had built with the survival skills my father taught me...and here I am now. Property of a high class alpha despite me and my parents efforts to avoid it."

Hannibal frowned, sighing low as he pulled up the driveway and parked. He turned and ran his hand through the omega's curls, studying the blank expression he held. "I'm sorry to hear such awful things...it truly isn't a fair world we live in. Come in, and I'll try my best to explain to you why you're so special, and what I know about your defensive ability. I've been exploring your bloodline, thought there's very little to go off of. Maybe it'll help ease your mind and emotions...hm?"

Will looked at him, chewing his lip before he finally nodded and climbed out of the car.

"Breakfast for dinner?" Hannibal asked as they walked up to the front door of the large looming home.

Will smiled and scoffed, "I'm starving...please."

When Hannibal chuckled, Will flinched a bit as the alpha unlocked door, the sound of a steel lock snapping reminding him of the hated encounters with cages- too many times being captured and bound. He thought of his father and where he could be, as well as his mother. He wondered if Hannibal would ever be comfortable letting him see them again without endangering their lives. He knew if authorities caught him reuniting with them it would become too easy to throw them in jail for refusing to give the omega boy up in the first place. Resistance wasn't lightly handled when it came to the processing of omega's coming of age.

Maybe one day. Maybe not.

Deciding whether or not it was worth the risk was the hardest thing Will battled in his mind now.

\---


	4. h e a t  & a d r e n a l i n e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal fell asleep in the bathroom, his back against the door as his bare feet touched the bottom of the double sink counter with his arms crossed over his stomach. He woke when he heard Winston barking and howling somewhere in the large home. He grunted and stood, rubbing his face as he turned and opened the door to step out to the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ._.
> 
> yeah I just...I need to go to sleep.
> 
> God- dammit. I had to, okay? Matthew is my sweet hawk child.  
> Even if I write him as an asshole.

 

  

 

  
Will scarfed down the breakfast scramble Hannibal had cooked for dinner, holding the bowl close to his face as he shoveled the eggs, sausage, and chopped vegetables into his mouth. Hannibal hid a small grin, for some reason adoring the messy omega's way of eating. Will muffled a mouth-filled grunt and swallowed hard, sighing in satisfaction since he hadn't eaten in almost two days now. He was used to going at least three or four without proper food when he had to hunt or steal for himself, but since living with Hannibal he was growing accustomed to regular meals hundreds of times more extravagant compared to the dead rabbit meat he took his time cooking over a fire pit in the woods.

"Good?" Hannibal asked with a gentle smile, taking the empty dish from the boy and handing him a glass of orange juice.

Will nodded and licked his lips before drinking half the beverage, watching as Hannibal rinsed and sat the bowl in the sink for later washing. Will randomly continued the conversation that had ended before the meal after he finished the drink. "So...how many are out there like me...?"

Hannibal rounded the breakfast counter and took Will's hand, helping him off the tall stool and leading him to the living room.

"As far as I know, there's maybe four others but I don't know from where or if they're even alive. Other than you, I can't find any sign or document mentioning other discoveries. Chances are they were taught and told how to manage the ability, to hide it and control it in order to remain undetected. Which brings me to think your parents are either not your real parents, or they didn't understand it like yourself- seeing as the skill can skip generations through the rare bloodline."

Will snatched his hand from Hannibal's before he was seated on the couch, glaring at the alpha for a short moment. Hannibal stilled and raised his brows, wondering if he had just made a mistake talking too far into his opinions.

"Daddy and Mom _are_ my parents. I'm not an orphan, I was born from them- they're **_mine_**."

Hannibal instantly resorted to the defense, making sure not to upset him further. "Of course, sorry darling, I was speaking generally when it came to the rare omega children submitted into hiding. Can I ask what exactly you think the suppressants do to help your ability?"

Will sighed and pulled his legs up onto the couch, hugging his knees as he flipped channels on the mounted television screen above a weak fire slowly growing beneath the bricks under it. "I don't know. I just don't want to go into heat and attract unwanted attention, to end up killing more people when they think I'm desperate for relief. I just want to fade into the background and live my life. Suppressants do little, but it's something, y'know?"

Hannibal nodded once and sat beside the boy, watching him curiously when he perked up and smiled at the screen. He turned to look at what caught Will's interest, scrunching his brows with a short smile. A channel showed a room's walls were painted like the sky, the carpet decorated like a football field- a pack of at least 12 puppies ran around fighting over a tennis ball and knocking over little tin bowls of water. Will giggled and turned the volume up, grinning as Winston jumped up onto the couch with them and whined at the sound of pups barking and snarling from the speakers.

"What in the world is this- it's amazing!" Will asked with a bright wide smile, glancing at Hannibal for an answer as he chuckled when Winston snuck a quick lick to his jaw. "I believe this is what they call a 'puppy bowl'...they play it during the Superbowl, football." Hannibal answered, grunting shortly when the dog twisted to try and lick his face as well with question of where the sounds of puppies were coming from.

"You're joking! That's so neat!"

Hannibal rolled his eyes slightly and pet Winston's soft fur, wondering how the hell the omega could go from such a serious conversation to practically squealing over puppies pushing a tennis ball around a small synthetic grass field on TV.

\---

A few more days passed since Hannibal pulled Will from the jail cell, the two as usual simply cuddling and kissing each other before drifting to sleep. One night, Will forgot to take his suppressants- his comfort in the home clouding his routine. The skipped dosage was poorly timed, mixing into a sudden heat he hadn't remembered coming on since he stopped looking at his handmade calendar.

Hannibal woke almost startled at the sudden scent, like a candle being held too close to his face in the dark bedroom. He fumbled away from holding the slumbering omega, his eyes wide as he recognized the brand new air sweetened and hot weighing around the space. Will whimpered and sighed in his sleep, curled with his back to Hannibal as he pulled the silk red sheet up over his shoulder.

He didn't know the slightest hint as to how and handle the situation, too worried that if he even thought of acting to relieve the boy's frustrated heat dream it could turn sour quicker than he could defensively react. Hannibal almost climbed out of bed, stopping when Will muttered his name.

 _No. Nope. Don't. He's asleep_. If he were to wake in the middle of anything he could lose his eardrums. Even the glassware and windows. He sighed and continued out of bed, shutting himself in the bathroom to take a shower in order to avoid smelling or hearing the omega's unconscious needs.

\---

Hannibal fell asleep in the bathroom, his back against the door as his bare feet touched the bottom of the double sink counter with his arms crossed over his stomach. He woke when he heard Winston barking and howling somewhere in the large home. He grunted and stood, rubbing his face as he turned and opened the door to step out to the hall.

"William...?" He rubbed his eyes for a second and sighed, slightly concerned over the strange absence of Will's strong scent. He followed Winston down the stairs when he bound around and whined, hurrying to lead the alpha to a cut open window panel beside the back patio door. Hannibal's eyes widened, smelling a stranger's heat on the dwindling breeze blowing through the opening. He looked down and saw what Winston pawed at, a small bit of Will's honey scented blood stained faintly in the wood floor under the window.

He twitched a furious scowl, recognizing the stranger's smell as someone he had encountered without greeting in the police station days ago. He cursed himself and without control- smashed the patio door open with a violent kick. Wood and glass splintered and shattered as he stepped out and smelled the air to catch the alpha and omega's scent, snarling as he found it and returned to rush through the house. He quickly dressed in a simple black t shirt and dark jeans before he locked Winston in a guest bedroom, climbing in his car with all the windows rolled down to follow the trail.

\---

Hannibal slammed on the breaks, the tires screeching to a burning halt as he controlled the steering to stop at a tall thin three story apartment nestled between many others. The scent stopped there, but something was stronger than he has expected. Not Will's dangerous defense, but someone's almost as intense as his own. A high alpha like himself.

\---

Will laid limp, unconscious and curled up in the pale pink boxers and a white tee, settled in the center of a queen sized antique bed with white rails and floral sheets. The abductor stepped over, touching Will's shoulder before ghosting his knuckles over the pale flushed omega's cheek to wake him from his hazy drugged state.

Will cracked an eye open and groaned softly, a small whine breaking from his throat as he fought the spinning vision blurring to clear and see the ivory painted wall across from him. "..mm..wha..."

The man smiled and raked his fingers through the mess of chocolate soft curls, humming a satisfied response as he did.

"Hi there, gorgeous....my name's Matthew."

\---

Hannibal quietly shut the car door and approached the apartment, eyeing the fence back behind the small alley between it and the next building, deciding to make his way back in that direction. He skillfully broke the lock on the gate open and stepped through, treading carefully through the short backyard to the back door. A sense of smug relief when the door was left unlocked, easily turned open as he stepped into the messy kitchen area.

He furrowed his brow, stopping in the hallway beside the basement door when he caught the two's scents again. He listened.

(" _You're gonna get me out of so much fucking debt it's not even funny, kid. Those idiots at the station just thought you were some punk trying to act tough- but I saw it in you. I could smell it on you. They're weak. Pathetic fools terrified of anyone smarter or stronger than them. Wielding power comes with judgement though. I always hid mine- the way you try and hide yours. That Lecter alpha doesn't, though. He craves the attention. The credit. He's selfish. You don't need that. You need to be treated like the gem you are. Used for riches and profit, but handled like a prize._ ")

Matthew paused before continuing. ("...unless that's exactly what the man is doing without your knowledge...hm?")

Will groaned, whining as he strained to turn and look at the alpha against the strong drugs coursing through his veins.

(" _I know. I know. It's not a fun thought, is it? He seems so caring, but by God- to acquire a rare thing like you, who wouldn't take secret advantage of the opportunity?_ ") Matt grinned and bit his lip, watching the omega complain quietly in the bed.

Hannibal snarled and prepared to break the door down, his fury ready and heated in his chest to tear the abductor apart.

\---

Will tried to move, his limbs numbed like muffled static, he barely achieved turning, only able to raise his heavy eyelids when he heard a faint crash. He licked his dry lips, failing to fight the dehydrating drugs, he watched and could smell Hannibal's presence. His blurry figure stood at the bottom of the stairs, Matthew's body closer and clearer turned with his back to him as he seemed to present a challenge.

\---

Hannibal smirked and stared threateningly at the other high alpha, Matthew returning the same expression as they both wondered who'd attack first. Matthew chuckled and rubbed his face for a second, the calm gesture a breif distraction before he launched and threw his shoulder into Hannibal's chest. Hannibal grunted and smashed into the wall- cement cracking and crumbling from the impact of his hard broad back protecting him from being crushed.

Matt hadn't fully expected the level of defense the other high alpha had in his muscles, stifling a short shout when he was lifted and thrown across the basement to the other side- crashing into and destroying a white wood dresser.

Will tried his best to move, crawling and clawing slowly at the bed sheets to make his way off the mattress as his vision spun- he flinched and whined when the wood from the dresser shattered and scattered around him. He turned to look over his shoulder, only seeing the blurred figure of Matthew groaning and straining to stand after the violent attack.

"Hah- god DAMN! That's what I'm talkin' bout, bring it old man!" Matthew wiped the stream of blood from his jaw and grinned at Hannibal, the other high alpha snarled and gestured for the off-duty officer to test him. Matt took the offer instantly, spitting the thick blood to the side as he clenched his fists and raised them ready for a brawl.

When the two alpha's launched toward one another, they both skidded to a halt, freezing as they dropped to their knees and covered their ears barely two feet from each other. Will screamed as loud as he could through the drugged state, gripping the sheets with his face half buried in the blankets.

Matt shouted through the pain, pressing his forehead to the basement floor as he clenched his bleeding ears, Hannibal doing the same with the top of his head touching Matthew's black short hair. When Will finally stopped the harsh cry, they both remained on the ground panting and wheezing from the attack.

"What- the FUCK!?!" Matthew yelled, his own voice muffled to himself as he laid half paralyzed on the ground in shock.

Hannibal laughed through his pain and adrenaline, chuckling as he wiped the blood from his upper lip and sighed.

"He does that every now and then."

\---


	5. b l u e b e r r i e s  &  c o p p e r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So you're clearly a high alpha, seeing as you only suffered mild injuries from young Will's defense. How have you managed to hide your stature from you're fellow officers, might I ask?"
> 
> "Tell me why you haven't mated the sweet thing and I'll tell you. Tit for tat, hm?"
> 
> Hannibal smirked, "Quid pro quo...fair enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was *this* close to making Matthew the worst guy in the world,  
> but- my heart couldn't do it lol
> 
> Anyway, who's ready for some smut? Let's throw some smut in here somewhere,  
> I can't keep acting like it aint gonna happen, maybe next chapter ~ *flies away*

    

 

 

 

Matthew groaned as he woke, his limbs bound and mouth gagged. He struggled hazily when he realized he was in the trunk of a vehicle, rolling to the side as it came to a halt. He heard Hannibal speaking outside, his voice muffled through the felt and plastic steel.

He snarled against the gag when the trunk was lifted open, glaring up at the other alpha. "Hope you enjoyed the ride, Mr. Brown."

\---

Will sat quietly in the reading chair beside the fireplace, hugging his knees as he watched Hannibal remove Matthew's gag. The black haired alpha sighed when he did, seated in the center of Hannibal's red velvet couch with his hands and ankles still bound with thick ropes. The fire crackled lightly against the short silence between the three of them, Hannibal spoke first as he ran his thumb across the wet gag cloth in his hand.

"So you're clearly a high alpha, seeing as you only suffered mild injuries from young Will's defense. How have you managed to hide your stature from you're fellow officers, might I ask?" Hannibal sniffed the cloth now, lightly inhaling blueberries and copper. Matthew scoffed and turned his eyes from Hannibal to the small omega in the chair behind him.

"Tell me why you haven't mated the sweet thing and I'll tell you. Tit for tat, hm?"

Hannibal smirked, hiding a growl that vibrated up his chest. "Quid pro quo...fair enough. I'm not a vile beast like common alpha- I care for the boy."

Matthew scrunched his nose in a cringe and chuckled, "Bullshit, you're scared of him. With those rare little pipes I'm sure he'd be a screamer in bed- knotting him might be the last thing you do, huh? I get that. Glad I didn't do anything to him, I mean I wanted to but I'm not really that type of guy."

Hannibal twitched a hard scowl, his anger heating enough to overwhelm the fireplaces own emission. Will shivered when he felt the alphas rage somehow so calmly and collectively building, hugging his knees tighter to his chest as he observed the conversation.

"I believe it's your turn to answer my question, Matthew."

"Ah- how and why I hide my rank on the alpha latter, right. Well let's just say I've done some not so good things, and I like to stay under the radar so I can continue my little activities."

"And the how?"

"Simple, self control. Can't go around getting all heated and emotional- like you. That and my personal concoctions I make, colognes and suppressants if you will. That was a two-for by the way, so answer me this; where'd you find such a treasure? I mean, I've heard about them but by god- I never thought I'd live to see one. The second he was brought in the precinct I almost fainted he smelled so sweet. Glowing like a soot covered ethereal being, more beautiful than any omega I'd ever witnessed." Mathew bit his lip and grinned as he eyed Will, noticing the boy blush and avert his attention to the fire.

Hannibal stepped in the line of sight, bringing Matt's eyes back up to him. "He's been living in the woods. He was captured and sold to me after trying to flee another event. What were you planing on doing with him, if not taking advantage of him being un-mated, Mr. Brown?"

"Mm, I was going to sell him, being under the radar kinda means I'm living like a typical alpha. Though you're house is giving me second thoughts, I could get used to this." Matt smiled and glanced over his shoulder, shifting in the uncomfortable ropes tying his hands behind his back.

Will frowned and stood from the chair, the fire shimmering on the silk boxers as the white t-shirt fell wrinkled on his waist. Hannibal raised a brow and watched the omega step over, barefooted padding on the carpet. Will reached out and grabbed Matthews chin, the alpha suddenly frozen and his sarcastic demeanor sunken to simple awe and confusion, staring up at the bright blue eyes looking back down into his.

Hannibal eyed the strange action, a jealous burn searing through his veins as Will's hand gently caressed up the side of Matthew's face. Matthew swallowed and blinked a few times, stuck wordless when the omega leaned in close, whispering shortly into the stunned alphas ear before pulling back and walking out of the living room.

Matt shuddered when the strange spell broke with the omegas departure, looking up at Hannibal almost dazed. Hannibal furrowed his brow and followed after the boy, leaving Matthew to regain his composure on the couch.

"Can I ask what that was, William?" Hannibal asked, grabbing the omega's wrist to stop him from pouring a glass of milk. Will glanced at him and shrugged, pulling his wrist from the Hannibal's grip. "I just let him know who's really in charge around here. Does that upset you?"

Hannibal couldn't help but crack a half smile, despite being insulted at the insinuation- he supposed technically Will was right. Now that he understood his emotions could trigger the defense, he could end both high alphas in a second- if there was only a select amount of times they could luckily survive it as they have so far.

"Clever boy.." Hannibal pulled Will close, kissing the omegas blushing cheek before giving a quick pat to his rear. Will jumped at the sudden gesture, gasping a small yelp- he swatted the alphas hand away. Hannibal chuckled and let him return to making his snack.

Will finished making a pb&j and stepped outside to join Winston in the garden.

\---

"So what do you think we should do now, Mr. Brown?"

Matthew cleared his throat and thought for a second. "Well, if I were in your shoes as I often have, I'd murder me and have a little fun making art. But to be honest I'd like if you didn't- at least not right now." Hannibal raised a brow, "Not now, you say, and why's that?"

"Cause that sweet little omega whispering about ending my life into my ear gave me a _pretty_ fucking big hard on and that's like, a nightmare of mine- to die with an un-tended to boner." Matt scoffed at the end of his admission, Hannibal rolling his eyes at that.

"It'd do you best to cease speaking about my omega like that. I don't feel the need to curtain my aggression when it comes to protecting him." Hannibal pulled Matt forward, roughly as he pulled a blade out and cut the ropes from his wrists. "Technically he's not yours still, so, I mean I'll give it a rest but I gotta say it's tempting as hell and entertaining to tease you about." Matt winced and rubbed his sore wrists, watching as Hannibal cut the ones from his ankles now.

"From what you've hinted about, I'm assuming you have a knack for killing, is that right, Matthew?" Hannibal straightened and stared at the other alpha, Matt standing and stretching tall- his arms above his short jet black hair curled in different combed directions.

"Mmm - hit the nail right on the head with that one, ol' man. I take it you're interested in that fact since you've undone me?" Matt smirked and scratched the back of his neck, eyeing the foreign alpha before him.

"Yes, but I'd like to make a proposal that I'm not sure William would like- so I'd suggest you work with me and keep most of it between the two of us alone." Hannibal looked though the kitchen, watching through the glass panels of the patio door as Will tossed the crust of his sandwich for Winston to go fetch.

"I'm listening?" Matt raised a curious brow, putting his hands deep in his jean pockets as he stepped over to the fireplace. "The boy doesn't know I have similar activities as yours under my belt. I've refrained from indulging myself since I brought him to my home. I'm wondering if you'd like to assist me in relieving my urges without William finding out, in trade for sparing your life."

Matthew laughed, looking over his shoulder to the man and back at the burning wood. "Y'know, that actually sounds like a hell of a deal."

Hannibal waited patiently, imagining being able to tear into the flesh of vile betas and alphas once again.

"I'll take it."

\---

Will sat in the center of the flower field, watching the sun rise against the pink bluing sky. He stroked Winston's fur as the pup laid lazily belly up, panting happily at the early morning attention. When Winston flopped back over he perked his ears up, Will practically doing the same when the patio door clicked open. 

"Hey- sorry I didn't mean to startle ya...uh, the old man sent me out here to talk to you." Matt stepped out to sit in a wicker chair beside a table set. Will scrunched his brows and climbed up, walking through the tall grass and flowers to stop and sit back down on the red brick patio tiles. He rested his arms on his knees, staring at the alpha in silence as Winston joined and laid back to rest beside him.

Matt sighed and rubbed his face, sitting back with his legs spread before picking at the wicker arm rest. "So, I gotta apologize for- you know. Everything. I guess I couldn't resist, and to be honest I kinda hope you forgive me..."

Will wiggled his nose and nodded after thinking on it for a moment. Matthew saw his conflicted thoughts grinding behind his blue eyes, almost heart wrenching to see him try not to seem upset- the sweet omega trained himself well to play tough, though his innocence peeked through when it came to being treated as property.

He sat forward to give the boy a crooked smile, reaching out to nudge his chin up for eye contact. Will tensed a bit against the short touch, smelling the new scent of copper and berries heating from Matt's wrist. "How bout I work at gaining your forgiveness over time, meanwhile I'll give you some tips and tricks on getting that grumpy fucker in there to give you some sweet tender lovin?"

Will raised his brows, blushing at the suggestion. "Wha- what do you mean?"

Matthew chuckled and grinned,

"Obviously someone knows their way around gags. Why not put that to use in bed if the thing he's scared of is your screaming? Hell, it might even be a kinky experience for ya."

Will blushed harder and shied his eyes down. He hadn't thought of that before.

\---

 


	6. m i x i n g  &  m a t i n g

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as Will's tantalizing spell broke with the distance, Hannibal threw the notepad across the counter and took off running upstairs to follow the finally consenting omega. His damned suit layers were hastily stripped and thrown for the first time carelessly to the floor as he hurried after Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sssssssssssssssssssmut.  
> *throws laptop in ocean*

 

 

 

A week passed since the two alpha's secret deal. Will used this time to investigate the tip Matt had mentioned, unintentionally making himself nervous to even bring it up to the high Alpha.

Hannibal checked his cell, seeing the text from Matthew that he had gathered "a gift" for him to drop by soon for. He smirked and replied; ( _"How soon must it be?"_ )

( _"Take your time, it's not going anywhere."_ )

Will walked in from the back patio wearing a pair of dirty red shorts just then, panting as Winston trotted in doing the same. "Hey- can you make Winston some more snacks?" Will asked breathlessly, stepping over to Hannibal who stared wide eyed at the boy and his dog- both covered in dirt and grass. His eyes followed the barefoot and paw print trail behind them before looking back to Will's pleading expression.

"I made a batch two days ago, how are you out already?" Hannibal dismissed the mess, knowing that scolding the omega would go in one ear and out the other.

Will wiggled his nose and shrugged, "I've been throwing them in the field for him to get some exercise. I may have had a few too, can you make more? Please?" Hannibal rolled his eyes and sighed, nodding as he wrote a note for himself to get the ingredients again. "If you're hungry you only have to check the fridge or ask, William."

"I didn't admit to eating them for you to judge me, SIR. I'm gonna use the hose to wash me and Winston off- sorry bout the mess!" Will leaned over and kissed Hannibal's cheek quickly before rushing back outside with Winston following right behind.

\---

Hannibal got halfway through writing his grocery list on a notepad, leaning over the counter as he did. He glanced over at the patio glass, back to his pad then immediately back out at the backyard. Will's red shorts were dropped on the brick foundation beside the table set, the boy standing nude just past the patio rinsing the dirt and grass from his body.

He stared at the beautiful sight, the sun glowing sound him as the water glimmered and poured down his skin. The dirt came off easy as he ran his hand around his slim waist and stomach, leaning over to rub his knees clean as well. Winston was damp, already rinsed by the by the omega, but circled curiously around his owner as he lifted the hose over his shoulders to clean his back.

Hannibal cleared his throat when Will turned toward the backdoor, catching the alpha practically drooling as he gazed at him. He looked down and tore the list from his notepad, finding a magnet in a drawer to pin it to the refrigerator door.

Will smiled and turned off the hose, dropping it before grabbing a towel from the small shelf of garden supplies. He dried off his feet and most of the moisture before entering the kitchen, Winston hurrying between his legs to rush around the house with a new bound of energy since his bath.

"Hey..." Will grabbed Hannibal's hand, the alpha stilling from his random chores meant to distract himself. "Hm?" Was all he could manage to respond, staring into the bright smiling eyes, keeping the contact as he could see in his peripheral that he wasn't covering himself with the towel anymore. The omega stood on his tiptoes for a second to graze his lips on the lobe of Hannibal's ear, whispering softly enough to send chills shooting down his spine.

Hannibal's brows raised high, blinking in slight shock and entrancement as Will straightened back and smiled sweetly before leaving him standing there.

As soon as Will's tantalizing spell broke with the distance, Hannibal threw the notepad across the counter and took off running upstairs to follow the finally consenting omega. His damned suit layers were hastily stripped and thrown for the first time carelessly to the floor as he hurried after Will.

Will yelped, laughing as he was swept off his feet just at the top of the stairs and carried so easily into the bedroom- the alpha kicking the door shut unintentionally a little too hard as it splintered at the lock.

Wills eyes went from excitement to nervous realization as he looked over the man's shoulder to see the damaged door- gasping when he was dropped to the center of the master bedroom's king size bed. Hannibal was in just his black boxers, looming over the nude sweet scented omega as he caged him with his arms to press kisses down his cheek to his collar bone.

"H-Hannibal wait~ good **god** , I..I need to get something..." Will stammered, suddenly intensely turned on by the eager demeanor that shattered the handsome high alphas 'tailored suit' so quickly. He didn't realize just how badly the man wanted to become intimate. He wondered what was different this time, since before he hadn't made advances with the fear of triggering his deadly ability.

"I know pup, I saw you bought it online- hiding it under the mattress was silly but convenient I suppose..." Hannibal smirked and climbed back off to pull the ball gag from between the mattress and base. Will blushed bright red and watched him drop his boxers in surprise, understanding now that the alpha knew he had a hopeful solution but had still waited for Will to initiate the mating first.

He also tried with everything in him to avert his eyes from the intimidating size of Hannibal's thick hardened cock beyond ready to fuck.

"I..hope it's not weird...I just don't wanna hurt you." Will bit his lip as Hannibal smiled and propped a pillow gently behind the omegas dried curls. "Nothing you ever want could be weird darling. You're so beautiful...are you sure you're ready?" Will could feel the blaring heat scented like smokey wood emanating from the mans body, the powerful closeness setting off Will's suddenly desperate craving for the mate.

He nodded, a shakey breath escaping his lungs when he realized he had practically been holding it through his nerves. Hannibal licked his lips and left the gag lying on the sheets beside them, kissing Will's forehead as he reached down to ghost his fingers up the boy's stiff member. Will gasped at the touch, staring at Hannibal's strong broad chest, he pulled his arms up to rest them between both of their torsos so he could feel the soft silver and gold chest hair against him.

"Wa-wait, the gag, Hanni-ah!" Will gasped again, cut short when the strong hand slid down his shaft to press two fingers into his already slick soaked hole. Hannibal smiled against his cheek, "We'll use that when I feel like we should, sweet one~" He pulled his fingers back out, adoring the whimper it gave the omega. He licked the wetness into his mouth, the taste drawing a heavy growl from his throat.

Hannibal didn't expect Will to take the lead, watching as he suddenly turned over on his stomach and lifted his rear just enough to present his perfect pale ass to the alpha. Hannibal groaned at the animal like action, his cock throbbing for attention. He parted the boy's cheeks, the sight of light pink ring of muscle dripping slick down to the sheets between his spread knees.

" _C-can you fit, alpha_?" Will asked sweetly, teasingly as he wiggled his hips a bit to snap the mans lustful gaze back to attention. He blushed when the words worked, a strong hand grabbing his hip almost hard enough to bruise as he felt the tip of Hannibal's sizable cock head press against his small hole. A growl seemed to purr heavily in the alpha's throat continuously as he finally got to experience the rare omegas tight vice resisting his entry.

Will gasped and shuddered a shocked high keened moan, hugging the pillow firm as the head popped inside him. "K-keep going!" Will begged through his nervous anticipating breathing, crying out with his face shoved into the pillow to muffle it as Hannibal pushed in slowly- agonizingly.

The tiny hole stretched to accept the thick cock, drawing a euphoric groan from the alpha that began steadily pumping into the omegas ass. "Oh-g-god! Hannibal, I, I need you to go faster, please!?" Will shouted through his panting, drooling on the cotton pillowcase he held so tight. Hannibal snarled and used both hands to grip the boy's hips now, thrusting faster and harder now, marveling at the transporting intensity Will's scent filled the room with. Their heated lustful exhilaration mixed and damned the room for a desperately desired finish- Hannibal trying his best not to just yet.

"Oh my god- I need the- I need the gag, Ha, Hanni~!"

"Not yet sweet one- _not yet_..." Hannibal huffed as he began fucking the omega harder, panting heavily as he drew higher and higher cries and whimpers from the thing.

Will felt himself spilling steadily in a nonstop stream, come pooling on the sheets as he was rutted into so feverently and rough. He gasped sharp, his hand blindly searching for the gag a little too late. Hannibal reached out and grabbed it quick, wrapping it hastily around the boy's jaw and covering his hand over the gag he accepted into his mouth.

When Hannibal's knot began to swell, coming enough to overfill the boy- Will screamed against the gag, Hannibal's large strong hand helping to contain the muffled cry from the omega.

Hannibal shuddered an elated groan as he came, leaning over to cage the young man again. He sunk his teeth into the muscle between Will's jaw and shoulder, drawing blood and higher muffled howls from his official mate.

Will gasped in the heavy lust weighed air when Hannibal let his mouth go, pulling the gag off and tossing it as they both panted and remained in place. His shoulders trembled as he laid his chest on the pillow he hugged, Hannibal trying to steady his breathing as they waited for his knot to go down.

"You're so immensely beautiful, William...dieve mano~"

When they finally pulled apart, resting as Hannibal held him in his arms, Will sat up a bit to examine the alphas face. "...you're not bleeding anywhere..."

Hannibal hummed a short response, smiling as he touched his knuckles to Wills cheek. "You risked it for a bit there...jackass." Will said with a small wiggle from his nose. Hannibal chuckled at that. "I know. I don't think your emotions act the way we thought when it comes to actually enjoying yourself....I think you're panicked cry is what killed those alphas. You weren't panicked with me...you consented. Initiated. I think that's a good thing."

Will blinked, understanding his reasoning now. "S..so..." He lightly touched the bite in his muscle, wincing a bit as he did. Hannibal worried his eyes at it and frowned, "Did I make a mistake...?"

"Wha? Oh! N..no, I mean...I didn't expect it but...I also didn't know what it would be like. I'm...I'm actually glad."

Hannibal smiled and pulled him down to kiss. "I'm relieved. I was afraid I acted out of line in the heat of the moment."

"Well...I'm just letting you know...if I'm going to be _yours_ , you're going to be **_mine_**. Next time, don't be surprised when I bite you." This brought a curious grin to Hannibal's face now, chuckling at the young feisty omegas warning.

"Only you, darling."

\---


	7. s p i c e s  &  s p r i n g

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Brown- I'm holding more weapons than you should be comfortable with right now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a short chapter, multitasking is a biznatch and I knew the smut chapter was short so I felt the need to add to what should have been part of it *sweats*

  

 

 

 

Will slept soundly when the day came to an end, Winston curled up at the foot of the bed between his covered ankles.

Hannibal had told him he had an emergency with a client, and to get his rest while he handled his work for the night. Will wasn't too happy about it, wishing to have his new mate's company after their eventful day.

\---

"Jesus- took you long enough, hope you don't mind I started without ya a few hours ago, I...." Matt paused and watched Hannibal set a duffel bag on the kitchen counter, squinting as he stepped close and inhaled with his nose touching the man's white sleeved shoulder. Hannibal leaned away and furrowed his brow at the strange young alpha's action. "Excuse me?" He said, raising one brow now as a snide grin spread across Matthew's face.

"You fucked him finally? Atta boy- did he use the gag or did you get bloodied up, guy?"

"Good heaven's, I knew it had to be you who put that little idea in the child's mind. I suppose I should thank you, but I wont since I don't believe he would have harmed me." Hannibal pulled his latex gloves on and started to withdraw various tool bags from the duffel, ignoring Matthew's bubbling excitement so close in his personal space.

"Ha, lemme guess, you had the kid howling before you even put the thing on him cause you're a gigantic risk taker? Nice. Wish I coulda been there-"

"Mr. Brown- I'm holding more weapons than you should be comfortable with right now."

Matt swallowed and chuckled as he took a step back, "Understood. Congrats anyway fucker, damn. Come on, he's down in the basement. Grab your shit. This one I picked special for ya- prying on kid omega's. It was a fun 'arrest'." Matt scoffed as he quoted 'arrest' with his fingers.

"Perfect." Hannibal smirked and followed the other alpha down the steps.

\---

Hannibal licked the blood from his lips as he finished packaging the vile massacred alpha's organs discreetly into his duffel. Matt stood a few feet away leaned against the wall with his arms crossed as he stared wide eyed at the routine, slightly put off by the brand new learned information that the high alpha planned on devouring his kill. Matt's own arms and clothes were messed with blood, appreciating that Hannibal allowed him to assist in dismembering the trash.

"So...mind if I come over for breakfast?"

Hannibal chuckled and glanced at Matthew, "If you'd like."

\---

Will woke to the smell of spiced meat and eggs flowing through the house into the bedroom, Winston already long gone to stalk the kitchen for hopeful scraps.

"Mmph.." He strained to crawl out of bed, pulling on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms before padding barefooted down the stairs.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Matt called out when he spotted Will peek around the corner, having scented the other alpha's presence a few feet ago. "G'morning...Hannibal?" Hannibal looked up from the skillet and smiled at the shy confused shirtless omega, "Good morning William, hungry?" Will nodded once and stepped in, sitting on the stool beside Matt at the breakfast bar.

Matt eyed the boy, shifting his gaze to the bite mark in his shoulder then down to his fit slim waist pale and bare in the early morning sun that beamed through the patio windows. Will looked at him for a short second before blushing and looking back to Hannibal's busy hands. "Breakfast smells different today...what're you making?"

"Same as you like, just using different seasonings to change up your palette, hm?" Hannibal gave Will a gentle questioning smile, ignoring the shameful sarcastic eye Matthew gave him across the bar.

"It smells great, yeah, I'll try it." Will paused and looked to Matt again, "What're you doing here?"

Matt widened his eyes and threw a hand up dramatically over his chest, "No need to sound like you obviously don't want me here, golly. I wanted to try the man's cooking, is that a crime?" Hannibal hid a small glare he gave when the alpha paused and chuckled, "I mean, besides-"

"Matthew was an officer at the scene of my clients emergency last night, William. He assisted very helpfully to deescalate the domestic incident, so I invited him for a meal. I hope you don't mind." Hannibal cut off Matt's dangerous irony, Matt nodding and pointing at the other alpha in agreement. Will looked between the two curiously and shrugged. "Okay...he's a good cook, you'll like it. Me and Winston sure do."

Hannibal turned his back to them to gather bowls, rolling his eyes away as he sighed. Wondering just how hard it might end up to share this 'secret' with the exuberant young alpha around Will.

After Hannibal prepared the dishes for them, he ate his own breakfast scramble sitting on the other side of Will at the bar.

Matthew was silent as he watched the young omega scarf down most of the meal in a few large bites, Hannibal taking his time to appreciate the meat from his kill the night before. He looked down at his bowl and slid his fork into the 'sausage', licking his lips before popping it quickly into his mouth. He waited a second before he started chewing, personally recognizing the flavor from having tasted the blood splattered across his face last night.

A shiver rattled down his spine from his jaw, swallowing the meat with a hard gulp. Something in him clicked into place then- something dangerously chilling and exciting. He took his time like Hannibal now, eating the rest of it with appreciative sounds. Hannibal smiled two stools away when he heard the alpha enjoying it, as well as Will sighing with a full belly so soon before them.

"Thank you Hanni- I'm gonna go feed Winston and let him out real quick." Will pecked a sweet kiss to the man's cheek and glanced at Matthew before leading Winston out the back door.

Matt smirked with a mouthful at Hannibal and winked, "DAMN good, Doc. Just, KILLER."

Hannibal smirked back, shaking his head as he continued eating with him.

"Mind your teasing, Matthew. I don't want to have to make you dinner."

Matt almost choked on his food with a stifled laugh.

"You're fucking name though- seriously, I can't believe I'm on the force and I didn't put two and two together."

Now Hannibal choked, swallowing his food before slurring at the young man in a foreign language.

\---

Hannibal and Matthew sat on the patio beneath the umbrella'd table set, watching Will and Winston run around the field in the rain. Will dropped and disappeared in the tall grass and flowers wearing just the pajama bottoms several times to hide from the dog, jumping out and exciting the mutt before running further towards the wood line and repeating the game.

"How do you manage two mangy mutts that like the rain?" Matt asked as he sipped on a mid-day glass of whiskey, Hannibal drinking a white wine as he chuckled. "They're basically brothers. It's a lovely connection to witness. Innocent. Innocence is hard to come across these days, hm?"

Matt nodded and swirled the alcohol in his glass. "He have family you met yet? How are they, are they like him? Y'know, rare and shit?"

Hannibal shook his head, "He has a mother and a father somewhere, separated to protect themselves since they refused to sell the boy when he came of age. The mother is under threat of punishment but is in hiding. From what William has told me, they knew he was special particularly after he was first assaulted. They had an idea since it was in their family blood history, likely a shielded line hidden from public. I'm sure authorities would either decide to dispose of the threatening species, torture and study them, or use them as a weapon like tools in their hands. It's insinuation enough to validate being so careful."

Matthew raised a brow and shifted his eyes from the foreign alpha to the boy running and dropping to roll around the field with Winston chasing after his bare feet.

"Scary...he's too cute for that shit. I rip people's kidney's out to make decorative Christmas ornaments and I'm kinda revolted at the thought of him being poked and prodded like a lab rat."

Hannibal grunted a short sound response, taking a drink of his wine as he watched Will play in the rain so happily with his companion, careless. Despite being finally mated- he seemed free. Blissful.

"I plan of keeping him like this. Un-caged but safe, protected. I suppose since you feel for him, you wouldn't mind helping me make sure he remains that way? Given your authority and connections?" Hannibal looked sternly at the off-duty alpha, patiently waiting for an answer.

Matt fluttered a few interested blinks, chewing his lip as he dipped his head in agreement. "Sure thing ol' man. Kid's got us looking over him now, we'll watch him like a couple of damned hawks guarding a...particularly dangerous golden young egg."

  
They were quiet as they enjoyed the spring weather, watching the boy bounding around like a hyper child with his pup in the rain that slowly grew from a drizzle to a heavier downpour. The thick drops pattered audibly against the large umbrella above them, the gray-blue sky darkening into shades of an approaching storm. Hannibal broke the calming silence with a question,

"Christmas ornaments?"

 

  
"Inside the little glittery ball things with hooks- don't judge, man-eater. Get that damn fool inside before he ends up sick."

  
\---


	8. b i t t e r  &  s w e e t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will hadn't responded to Matt, his focus on the game of werewolves and knights. No surprise who's side he was on. Matthew read the story-line captions dotting across the screen, shifting his eyes down when he saw Will's hand gently stroking the dog's fur as he read the game as well.
> 
> He raised a brow and pulled his cell phone out to take a picture of the moment before sending it to Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just pure damn brownham puppy fluff because I'm rearing up for some violence,  
> so ~ get it while it's here lmao
> 
> (I hope people understand I have an undying love for Jonathan Tucker. I apologize if you don't like him but heck) 
> 
> <3

 

   

 

 

Matthew sat on the couch with his knees spread and arms draped across the back, lounging lazily as he watched the boy sitting criss-crossed on the floor. He had moved the coffee table for Will since the omega didn't seem to want to sit on the couch with him to play his video game on the screen hanging above the fireplace.

"...you're gonna kill your neck playing way down there, brat."

Will sighed, speaking with a bitter tone back to the alpha, "Don't you have work to do or something? Since you're so broke you resort to selling people?"

Matt clicked his teeth and cringed guiltily, "Ok, touché. Promised the old man I'm not doing that anymore in exchange for my life, I wonder what I gotta do to get you on my side now." He watched Winston pad in and sniff at his ankles, flicking his boot a bit to shoo the dog off. Winston snorted and retreated to Wills side to rest.

Will hadn't responded to Matt, his focus on the game of werewolves and knights. No surprise who's side he was on. Matthew read the story-line captions dotting across the screen, shifting his eyes down when he saw Will's hand gently stroking the dog's fur as he read the game as well.

He raised a brow and pulled his cell phone out to take a picture of the moment before sending it to Hannibal who was at work.

\---

Hannibal cleared his throat when his cell chimed in the middle of a clients session, excusing himself as he reached over and silenced it. After hitting the mute on it, the screen lit up to show a small thumbnail of his omega. Now the meeting was going to be another hellish 40 minutes before he could see what the alpha was up to.

When it finally was time to bid the client farewell, he closed the door and finally got the chance to check his phone- texting Matthew back.

("Always on the floor. What's this about?")

He gathered his things and headed out the office, sitting in his car when Matt replied.

("Just a visual aid in favor of my case. How's three mutts running around your house sound? Will, Winston, and a forgive me buddy?")

Hannibal's eyes widened and he hurried to dial Matt's number.

"Matthew Brown that is not a matter for you to decide on, it's not a toy you're offering to bribe the boy's affection with."

("You know you'd like having another mouth to feed in that big ol' mansion of yours doc, don't be so stingy.")

"I do believe you became another mouth to feed this morning. Find another way to impress him."

\---

Matt crouched in the fenced play-pen, smiling at the hoard of puppies circling and sniffing at his ankles as he pet them with one hand, the other holding his cell to his ear.

"Yeah yeah, okay, whatever you say. Hey, can you do us a favor? Will wants you to grab one of those cordless PlayStation remote chargers from that corner store that's always open." Matt lied, stifling a chuckle as he picked a pup up with the cell pressed between his cheek and shoulder.

("Of course- what's all that noise?")

"Will's watching a movie full blast- guess which one? Anyway, gotta go bye." Matt smirked and scrunched his nose as the pup licked him.

"I'll take this one."

Surely he had bought himself enough time to beat Hannibal home since he was betting on the man not knowing jack about Will's video games.

\---

Matthew cracked the door open to peek inside, seeing that Will was no longer in the living room or anywhere to be seen. He stepped in with the dog hidden in his dark brown leather jacket, a big lump over his belly that wouldn't stop wiggling around. "Shh, _shut up_ dammit..." Matt hissed quietly when the pup whined. He sat on the couch and let the thing poke it's head out of the zipper over his chest, smirking when it wriggled up to lick at his chin. "Sorry this is gonna be a little loud-" He warned before calling out for the omega.

" **HEY WILLY, COME DOWN HERE FOR A MINUTE**!" The dog sunk back down into the jacket to avoid the booming shout, Matt apologizing and reaching in to scratch it's small snout comfortingly.

After hearing a toilet flush, Will came down the stairs and into the living room wearing his running shorts, shirtless and barefoot as he ran his hand through his curls. "What? Is Hannibal home yet-" Will paused, seeing the grey pit-bull puppy crawl out of Matthew's jacket and onto the couch. Will simply gasped, and walked away covering his mouth. Matt laughed and sat forward, "Ha, Will _come **back** _ she's looking for you!" The pup stood at the edge of the couch standing her two front paws on the arm rest wondering where the boy had went.

Will returned with a flushed red face and tearful eyes as he reached out to touch the pup's nose, "Are you _serious_?" He choked, picking her up and sitting on the couch to hug her gently with loving strokes. Matthew smiled and shrugged, "You like her?"

"She's **perfect** , how the hell did you get Hannibal to agree to another puppy, oh my god~ what's her name!?"

"You can name her...so, you've asked him before?" Matt furrowed his brow, disbelieving that the high alpha would deny the rare omega anything he could ever ask for. Now he was slightly worried, if he told _WILL_ 'no' then what the hell was he going to do after saying 'no' to _HIM_?

"Yeah he always just says I'm the 'other dog'." Will grinned and teased his finger above the pit pup, giggling when she nipped and pawed at him.

Matt cleared his throat- "Okay so new plan then, the old grump is gonna be home soon, so, just tell him she's mine. But she's _yours_ , kay?"

Will looked at him and thought for a second to understand what he meant, "...you asked him and he said no, didn't he? Oh boy."

"Just- play with the damn dog and give her a name before he gets here brat!"

\---

Hannibal entered, setting his brief case and things on the entry table before looking in the plastic store bag to pull out what he had bought from the corner store. He froze when he noticed Matt and Will staring at him from the couch. "...is there something wrong?" He squinted, slightly put off by the two heads of hair and pairs of eyes peeking over the back of the couch- practically damning them as guilty.

" _No_ ," " _Nope_." They both responded at the same time, Matt's eyes widening with a forced frown when the puppy hopped up between them to see the alpha as well. Will looked at her and grinned sheepishly as he looked back at Hannibal's straight stern expression. "Her name's Winter, she's Matthew's new puppy, not mine!"

Hannibal dropped his shoulders and sighed, handing Will the packaged PlayStation remote charger over the couch, eyeing the curious pup as she panted and whined up at him. Will furrowed his brow and studied the purchase, "What'd you get this for?"

Hannibal inhaled deep and glared widely at Matt now that he understood he was sent on a pointless mission in order for the man to sneak the dog in the house.

"I guess I've been out-witted this time. You can have her William."

"YESSSSS~" Will leapt from the couch, snatching the pup into his arms before running outside to introduce her to Winston.

\---

"I promise I'll help him potty train her if that makes you feel any better, grumpy ass." Matt offered with a snide smile, Hannibal dropping to the couch cushion opposite him as he pulled his tie loose and sighed.

"Winston, William, and Winter...next comes Wilfred, Wilma, Winnepeg, Wannika~ then a fox or raccoon, possibly god forbid a bird that talks." The alpha's complaint seemed exhausted, bored from the typical work day with clients moaning about their difficult lives all day. 

  
Matt shrugged and blinked up at the ceiling before looking to Hannibal with slight repulsion on his expression-

"Where the fuck have you met someone named Wannika?"

\---

Matthew had gotten into the liquor that night, passing out on the couch, Hannibal allowed him to stay the night since he swore to go home in the morning- his shift at the precinct being the next night gave him enough time to get home and get ready.

Winston and Winter slept cuddled by the dying fire in the fireplace, Hannibal upstairs tucking Will under his arms as they fell asleep.

\---

Matthew jolted awake when his cell phone went off, vibrating on his chest as he cringed at the spinning headache that hit him immediately.

"Shit- fuck..." He answered the call, clearing his dehydrated throat. "Chief, what's up?" He listened, his eyes widening as the hangover twisted into tense reality. "...n-no, uh, I'm not at home, why, what's the situation?"

"Someone WHA- no, hey actually it's, it's cool, it's one of my buddies who has a spare key, don't send anyone over, I'll go check it out to make sure myself. Yeah, thanks for letting me know. Alright- night sir."

Matt leapt from the couch and pulled his jacket on, shushing the dogs before they could whine as he bolted out the front door and closed it quietly.

\---

Matthew huffed as he dragged the unconscious alpha across his backyard in the dark night, licking the drizzling rain from his lips as he kicked the door open and pulled the body into his kitchen.

"Fuckin- sneaky sweaty ass prick..gotta triple your dosage now since you wanna fake sleep and shit. God dammit." He grunted as he shoved the man's limp body down the stairs to the basement with his boot out of frustration. "Whoops. Hope the doc is fine with some bruised meat."

He drugged the captive heavily and chained him up on the bed this time before hurrying up and out of his house to knock on the neighbor's door.

The elderly woman opened the door carefully before smiling and greeting him.

"Oh- officer Brown, I'm so glad to see you, I was worried, there was a man wandering around your backyard, he seemed drunk and I was too afraid to confront him. I think he was going to break into your home~"

"No, it's fine Mrs. Caputo, it was just my friend watching the house for me while I was out, he got bored and got drunk. Has a little drinking problem, but he's fine, thank you for looking out for my place though, you're the biggest sweetheart in the world. You look absolutely stunning tonight by the way, is that a new nightgown?" Matt smirked as he gently lead the old woman back into her house, rubbing her shoulder as she giggled and dismissed his usual silly flirtations.

"You're a rascal, Mr. Brown- do me a favor and let me know if you plan on having strangers I don't know watching your home from now on would you though? I'm so close to you and I don't feel comfortable with drunkards stumbling about in the middle of the night, I was frightened."

"Oh of course- let's get you back to bed beautiful, I promise I'll pick more responsible people, hm? You need some tea or something to calm down? I make a mean honey chamomile." She patted his cheek twice before squeezing his jaw lightly, smiling as he stared endearingly back down at her. Her bright white hair twisted loosely and neatly in a night-bun with silvering strands shining in the dim bedroom light hung to the side by her pale face, crows feet wrinkling up beside her eyes when she smiled at the young man.

"How did I end up with such a handsome young officer with manners for a neighbor, the answer is beyond me. If it's no trouble I'd love a cup darling." She pinched his cheek softly and sat on her bed, rolling her eyes when the young alpha kissed her forehead. "World's best cup of tea coming right up."

\---

Matthew stood in the woman's kitchen steeping the tea, looking around at the soft lacy decorations and angelic figurines lined up around the shelving. He reached his free hand out to touch the little wooden cross hanging from a string on a cabinet door handle above the counter.

He turned the symbol around so the sculpted figure on it was facing away from him.

"Everyone's a critic."

\---


	9. f i b s  &  t r i p s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will, sometimes work requires me to tend to emergencies-"
> 
> "If you lie to me I'll scream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bobs head to Maroon 5*
> 
>    
> F*ck this one's kinda long.
> 
> & yeah Neal as in 'died-with-bedelias-arm-down-his-throat' Neal.  
> :d

 

   

 

 

  
Hannibal cracked an eye open when his cell buzzed on the bedside table around 4 am. He looked down to see the omega sleeping with his curly head on his bare stomach, raking his fingers through the mess before reaching carefully over to pick up the phone.

("Breakfast almost slipped my mind. I think you should come get some before it spoils.")

He rechecked the time, wondering what in the world made the younger high alpha think this was a necessary moment to inform him about a new catch. He replied, ("I'm sure it'll be fine. I'd like to rest for now.") He sat the phone back down and kissed the top of Will's bedhead, inhaling before sighing against the sweet honey and lavender.

He snarled deep in his chest when the phone chimed again.

("Okay, cool. Rude, but cool. Anyway, in other news I heard some rumors around the streets about a nutcase claiming he survived some sort of crazy omega that killed his group of friends a long time ago. It's ridiculous. He sounds like a paranormal obsessed wacko.")

Hannibal sat up at that, glancing at Will as he carefully slid out of bed and dressed before making his way out of the house.

\---

"You don't take hints well, do you?" Matt muttered as he opened the back door to let Hannibal in his three story apartment. Hannibal ignored the insult and followed the other high alpha through the home to the basement door once again- carrying his duffel of tools and supplies.

\---

"Tell me exactly what he said again..."

Matt rubbed his jaw and sighed,"He said whatever I had planned to do to him he could handle because he had 'survived' a demon omega. That this demon screamed and killed his friends in an alley, filling their heads with blood in a matter of seconds. Then I cut off the fucker's fingers to get him to tell me more but he's weak as hell for a typical alpha- I think it's because he suffered some distance of damage from Will's defense. He said he was keeping watch at the end of the alley while his shit friends were attacking the kid. He started bleeding and his legs stopped working but he crawled away before he ran- came back and they were all dead. The kid had ran off. Asshole passed out before I could get anymore from him."

"IF it was William..." Hannibal stepped over and eyed the unconscious bloodied man chained to the bed, touching the pooling blood staining the sheets around his finger-less hands. He smelled the blood and scrunched his nose, the scent like citrus and lemons.

"Let's wake him up then, shall we?" He pulled his scalpel out after pulling his gloves on, cutting the torso of the alpha's shirt open before sliding the blade into the muscle of his shoulder. The man groaned and woke with a painful choke, rolling his eyes open to fight the spinning room to see Hannibal looming over him.

"Good morning. Sorry for the rude awakening. May I ask your name?"

The man furrowed his brow and hissed when he tried to move, unintentionally pushing the scalpel deeper into his flesh. "N-Neal~"

"Neal, I'd like you to tell me what this 'demon' omega looked like if you can recall. Being honest and straight with me will earn you lesser pain. I'm a man of my word, I promise."

Matt watched, toying with a severed finger as he leaned his shoulder against the wall.

"Ff--fuck...he...he was pale, like paper. Curly brown hair, blue or green eyes. Young...." Neal struggled to keep his eyes open as he rocked his head to the side and back, cringing when he realized he couldn't grab the sheets with his missing fingers on both hands.

"Sounds like our boy..." Matthew mumbled, tossing the finger to the silver tray beside him.

"That it does. Neal, tell me now, did you touch the young omega in this attack?"

"N...no...I helped, d-drag him in the alley...that's it.."

"Sounds like touching to me, Hanners." Matt insisted with a quiet voice, putting his hands in his pockets as he rounded the basement.

Hannibal nodded as Neal whimpered, the scalpel being pulled from his shoulder before settled just under his jaw.

"I always keep my promises. It'll only take a few moments, like falling asleep. Goodbye, Neal."

\---

  
Hannibal sighed as he finished packing the organs and limbs with Matthew's help- teaching the young high alpha how to seal them properly. "I'm learning so much from you, next I'd like some cooking lessons. Like, he's basically a bloody lemon, how do you cook that without everything tasting bitter as shit?"

He chuckled and shrugged as he stood upright to gather the rest of his things. "Small portions, maybe part of a slow cooked roast. I'll put something together. I'm sure you've got the clean up handled meanwhile?"

Matt nodded and waved a bloody hand at the man, grunting as he tore the sheets from the bed. "Yeah yeah, get going, I'll play maid as usual, lemme know what's up, I work around 8 pm but it'll probably take me until then to finish up this shit."

"Good work with this, Matthew. I mean it." Hannibal squeezed his bicep gently before giving him a courteous nod. Matt looked down at the hand that let go and watched the older man leave with his duffel full of organs and useful limbs.

"Creep..." He muttered as he rubbed the spot on his arm Hannibal had touched, forcing himself to frown as he fought a blush and crouched to pick up the bloody chains beside the bed.

\---

Hannibal startled when he stepped through the front door, Will standing with his arms crossed as he glared at him.

"William-"

"Why do I keep having to wake up alone without warnings? It's not fun."

"Will, sometimes work requires me to tend to emergencies-"

"If you lie to me I'll scream."

Hannibal tensed at that, knowing the boy was exaggerating but for some reason felt a hint of merit to the threat.

"I told a half truth then. I did meet a client, but not for an emergency. Sometimes this client provides me with rare animal meats." Hannibal gestured at the bag he carried, praying the omega wouldn't want to examine it. Will glanced down at it before looking back at him and sighed. "Well...I think it'd be nice if you at least told me before you just up and go. Also, tell this 'client' it'd be a lot more convenient if it's not at 4 in the morning."

"Of course." He sighed in relief when the young man wiggled his nose, picking up little Winter and walked away.

What a terrifying young sassy brat he was mated to.

\---

A few days passed since Neal's death, the group going about their usual routines of working, meeting, eating and lounging.

Will began to show signs of growing stir-crazy, finding mediocre things to try and keep himself entertained. Hannibal had caught him in the study with a pile of newspapers he had collected over time, tearing the pages into strips to begin making a 'body cast' of himself. Another day the boy had discovered Hannibal's paints had an intoxicating effect when inhaled without ventilation.

"...oh William, what in the world have you been into?" Hannibal stood from the reading chair by the fireplace, Matthew choking on a hard laugh when Will walked through wearing one of Hannibal's ties sloppily around his neck hanging over his bare chest, a pair of his black slacks far too big sagging down his slim hips along with his dress shoes also too big for his feet. The ring of pink paint stained around his nose and cheeks told the boy's high condition easily.

"The kid huffed paint! Haha! Shit, you don't have the non-toxic shit!? Lemme get at some of that!" Matthew chuckled, hurrying up off the couch to follow Hannibal into the kitchen after Will.

"William, have you been in my paints?" Hannibal furrowed his brow, reaching out to touch the boy but stopping when he hunched away from his hand, hugging a container of leftover pot-roast to his chest as if protecting treasure from a thief. Hannibal couldn't help but smile a bit at the strange thing, "I'll take it you found the pink paint particularly interesting seeing the mess on your face."

Matthew laughed again and tried his own hand to take the food from the boy, raising his brows when Will snarled at him. "It smelled like pink~ I want pink food."

"That's brown, Willy. I'll warm it up for ya though, come on, just hand it over, don't eat that shit cold." Matt reached out again and achieved taking it, rolling his eyes as he stepped around Will to plate and warm it for him.

Hannibal closed the fridge door and sighed, "How long did you play with the paint, Will dear..."

"I'm hungry, and I want food, and I want...I want to see my dad. Now I'm tired. This is terrible. Good night." Will sunk down to the ground and curled up to sleep on the kitchen floor, Hannibal hurrying to pick him up and carry him to the couch. Matt stopped before heating the food, watching the poor thing carried away. "...that didn't just fucking depress the shit out of me." He muttered as he walked over to look over the back of the couch, eyeing the blanket Hannibal pulled over the already passed out omega.

Hannibal took the over-sized shoes off the boy, setting them aside as he stared at Will.

"...Matthew how do you feel about doing some research with me- then maybe joining us for a road trip? Get him out and about, hm?"

Matt perked up and raised a brow, "Hell yeah, that sounds good to me. Research on what?"

  
"On a man named Bill Graham."

\---

  
Hannibal and Matt find out Will's father's location through hidden means, but found it satisfyingly impossible to find his mother; seeing as she and the father prefer her whereabouts to remain unknown. Hannibal reached out to his father, informing him of his position as a high alpha and that he was Will's mate, wishing to reunite them discreetly, however brief.

\---

"We're going on a road trip. Matthew and I have taken leave from work, we'll be riding in his SUV in order to have plenty of room for ourselves and luggage. His dear neighbor Mrs. Caputo is excited to watch Winston and Winter while we're gone, and I've already packed most of your things." Hannibal watched for Wills reaction, the boy peeking up curiously in bed from under the comforter with a mess of curls sticking out in stray directions.

"Road trip? Today? To where?"

"You said you had never seen the ocean before. Let's go see the ocean, hm? If Matthew and I switch it should only take two days, one stop at a hotel if you'd like to experience one that isn't trying to pawn you off for once. Unless you'd like to fly there?"

Will gasped and climbed out of bed, "I like the idea of a road trip! I'm gonna go shower and I'll be ready to go!" Hannibal chuckled as the omega hurried into the bathroom.

He called Matthew to let him know the plan was a go.

\---

Will sat in the backseat of Matthew's black Chevy Tahoe, playing curiously on the new handheld game system Matthew had suggested Hannibal buy for him.

Matt drove as Hannibal sat in the passenger seat giving directions now and then when they went off the highway.

"William are you hungry or need to relieve yourself while we're going through a town?" Hannibal asked, twisting to look over his shoulder at the boy laying flat stretched across all the seats. "Mmmm...yeah, I could pee, and I'd like some chips."

"Pick again- I'm not vacuuming after your messy eatin' ass." Matt muttered, Hannibal blinking with an agreeing nod. Will groaned loudly and paused his game, " _Aughhhh_ , okay slim jims or beef jerky or something? God."

\---

Will climbed out and looked around as he followed Matthew inside, Hannibal watching them from between the car and the gas pump to fill the tank.

Hannibal kept his eyes on the large wall sized windows of the station, studying the people inside as Will came out the bathroom to trail up and down the aisles. Matt stood at the counter and bought lotto tickets, glancing over his shoulder to keep an eye on the wandering boy.

Will found the jerky, crouching down to pick a few different sticks. He stood and gasped when he bumped into someone standing intrusively close. "S-sorry~"

"Not a problem beautiful...Jesus, you're a sweet one aren't you?" The alpha dressed in a dress shirt and slacks smiled, reaching out to touch Will's thin wrist. As soon as Will snatched his hand away, Matthew was between them, one hand on the strangers shoulder and the other lifting his shirt to flash the pistol nestled in his waistband.

"I don't think that's a fantastic idea bud."

The man rolled his eyes and studied Will for a quick second before walking away.

"I don't need saving, I know how to kick a guy in the dick." Will grumbled, picking up two sticks he had dropped.

"You also know how to do a lot scarier shit, I'd rather shoot a prick than have you outed in a gas station, brat."

\---

Hannibal sat in the drivers seat as he watched Matthew holding Will's hand through the store, the young alpha still gripping the boy's hand while paying for the snacks and cigarettes.

He unlocked the doors, raising a brow when Will climbed into the passenger seat. Matt closed the door for him and got in the back now, laying out the same way Will had been before.

"You think you can read directions when I ask for them, darling?" Hannibal asked, handing the map to Will.

"Mm yeah, just go towards the blue right? That's water?" Will unfolded the paper and twisted it around a few times to establish what right side up was. Hannibal blinked a few times and looked over his shoulder to see Matthew grinning with closed eyes, hands behind his head.

"I'll read ahead and if I need assistance I'll ask you to throw something heavy at Mr. Brown so he can help."

Matt frowned now- "Rude. But okay. Bring it. Just no nut shots."

Will giggled and peeked over the seat to look at Matthew, the man winking at him before closing his eyes again.

\---

After an hour of Will scanning through radio stations, excitedly discovering new songs and music he had never heard before, Hannibal felt like he could practically burst a vein in his neck listening to the pop tunes. Luckily the way his omega danced so happily in his seat to the techno and trendy beats was adorable enough to make it tolerable- smirking as he gave random glances to witness his shimmying shoulders and wriggling hips. He was more than entertained to learn that Matthew's air conditioning wasn't working properly, the windows all down and the omega stripped of his t shirt to wearing just his jeans and socks. His tennis shoes were shoved deep under the dash board.

The wind breezed through the window, blowing the young chocolate curls into a wild frenzy as he grinned a wide bright excited smile. He tried to sing the chorus of random songs he attempted to quickly put together despite never hearing them before, blushing when he messed up the lyrics and biting into jerky to make up for the lost part.

" _Dieve mano_...I love you." Hannibal said quietly with an endearing smile as he turned his eyes back to the road.

Will suddenly reached out and turned the volume down, shifting his eyes from the radio to Hannibal as the man furrowed his brow and looked at him in confusion. "...what'd you say?" Will muttered, his eyes wide.

Hannibal was surprised the young omega had heard him under the loud music, glancing at him with slight nerves building in his veins.

"I love you, William."

Will gawked for a minute, blinking a few times before he leapt halfway over the center console to grab the alpha's face, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. The car swerved halfway into another lane, cars wailing on their horns and tires screeching as Hannibal hurried to correct it when Will let him go. "JESUS FUCKING **_CHRIST_** ~!!" Matthew had jolted awake and threw his arms up against the seats to keep from being thrown around in the back, his heart stuck halfway down to his stomach as he panted in short panic.

"I love you too Hannibal!" Will said tearfully with a big grin, Hannibal huffing as he laughed shortly, clearing his throat from the mini heart attack he suffered as well.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU LOVE THE **GOD** DAMNED TOOTH FAIRY FOR CHRISTS SAKE YOU FUCKERS, CAN YOU NOT TRY AND KILL US IN THE PROCESS OF~ YOU KNOW WHAT, **NO** , I'M DRIVING MY CAR, FUCKING **PULL** **OVER** YOU MORONS!"

\---

 


	10. s n a c k s  &  s t r a n g e r s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where the hell did you get the money for all this crap and why did you get so much?" Matthew's question was half answered when Will tossed Hannibal's wallet to the dresser above him, snickering as he sat the donuts down to start working on the over-sized oatmeal cookie. "There was a guy at one of the machines and his candy got stuck, then everything started getting stuck, then I ended up buying a ton, I gave him what I didn't want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fr' fucks sake did you not see this coming ?
> 
> Sorry if this acts as a spoiler but just...hide your eyes through most of ch.11 if you aren't ready for some HanniBrownHam smutttt. I feel like a hamper of dirty clothes when I do these things *flails arms and closes lid*

   

 

  
Hannibal sat in the backseat with Will, his back against the door and one leg propped up pressed against the leather to allow his omega to nestle his bare back against his stomach.

Will hummed appreciatively as the alpha combed his hair after having been messed by the wind. "You ever think of cutting your curls shorter, William?"

Will sat forward a bit to give Hannibal a look, Matt snapping his head around as well with an almost terrified expression appalled at the suggestion.

"No," Will started, "Hell no!" Matt added, Hannibal rolling his eyes at the backlash.

"I thought you liked my curls..."  
"Of course I do love, I only meant to suggest a trim to make it easier to wrestle these knots." Hannibal returned to combing Wills hair after forcing him to rest against him again.

"I like you taking care of my hair, it's your job." Hannibal chuckled and kissed the top of the boy's head, "You're right."

\---

Matthew put the Tahoe in park, stepping out quickly to open the backdoor with an opened umbrella in one hand. "You got him?" He asked, shifting back a bit to keep the umbrella over Hannibal as he got out and pulled the sleeping omega across the seat. "Yes, thank you Mr. Brown-" Hannibal cradled the boy, staying under the umbrella Matt held while the young alpha fumbled with the key card to the hotel room.

\---  
The room had two beds on opposite ends of the dim lit space. A small kitchenette and coffee table beside a dresser with a medium sized flat screen hooked up on top of it. Two bedside tables sat side by side with a decent few feet between them and the queen sized beds, separate lamps with low glowing bulbs turned on casting simple shadows around the furnishings.

Hannibal sat the omega in the center of one bed, taking his jacket off and hanging it by the door before removing his shoes.

Matt shook the umbrella and sat it by the door beneath the jacket and stepped back out to bring in their bags.

"Tell me why you chose this simple looking stop rather than a luxurious one with that loaded wallet of yours?" Matt asked while unpacking a few necessities.

"Id rather not make it obvious to anyone our travel plans, if anyone happens to be still looking after the boy's whereabouts."

"Ah, gotcha. So I guess I'll take a bed with Willy and you get the other, eh? Kids vs Adults bed?" Matt sneered as he pulled out his change of bed clothes.

"Aren't you in your 30's Mr. brown?" Hannibal scowled at the joke, taking Will's socks off carefully as the boy snored lightly in his sleep.

"I prefer the term late 20's, I'm 27, either way I'm a child at heart still. C'mon, I promise it'll be naught but cuddles."

Hannibal sighed.

\---

Matthew came out of the bathroom after showering the muggy rain from his hair, drying the short black mess wearing just a pair of grey cloth boxers.

He paused when he pulled the towel from his face, seeing Hannibal already in bed under the blankets with Will cuddled loosely in his arms. "Blegh, _gross_.."

\---

A few hours into the night Matt snorted awake, splayed out on under only the comforter as he tried to go back to sleep while it was hanging dizzy at the edge of his mind. He cracked an eye open against the dark when he heard the unmistakable sound from across the room, unaware it was what had woke him up in the first place.

The honey scented heat filled his lungs as he raised a brow, turning his head to the side on the pillow to see the blankets shifting around on the other bed.

The omega's small whimpers and whines were disgustingly sweet to hear, sending an aching burn of blood straight through his veins to his crotch. He inhaled deep and exhaled slow to stay quiet, chewing his lip as he listened to the boy's little moans.

\---

Hannibal's back was to the rest of the room, blankets pulled up to his shoulders as his omega squirmed against his chest. He smiled against the mess of flowery scented curls, stroking the young mans leaking member gently while sliding his own throbbing cock in and out of Will's slicked clenching hole as slow as he could manage.

Will tried to stay quiet as possible, covering his blushing face in the dark as the alpha's hot breath huffed against the soft skin between his shoulder and jaw.

Hannibal whispered sweet praises in various languages as he continued slowly making love to the omega, holding back his urge for ravenous growls and growing lustful desire to take him rougher.

Will gasped and before he could cry, Hannibal's free hand slipped over his mouth, the other stoking a few faster pulls to finish the boy off as he spilled himself inside his tightening hole- the omega accepting his swelling knot with a shaky muffled whimper.

He eased his already tantalizingly slow pumping and pulled his hand from beneath the covers, licking Will's heated honey sweet come from his palm and fingers. An appreciative groan rumbled from his chest against Will's bare back.

Will shuddered and sighed contently, exhausted but dizzy in satisfaction. "Thank you~" Will whispered, blushing brighter when Hannibal gently pulled his face to kiss him.

"I'd never dream of denying you love."

\---

Matthew laid staring at the ceiling of the hotel room, doing his best to ignore his own crotch begging for attention after hearing the secret little encounter across from him.

He knew it was a bad fucking thing when they decided one room was 'fine'.

\---

Will was surprisingly the first awake in the morning. Hannibal and Matthew both remained passed out in the separate beds despite the beams of sunlight streaming through the one large window curtains.

Matthew's phone laid in it's usual spot, settled on his bare chest so the vibrations would wake him if it was called. He tended to be a heavy sleeper and given his job as a police officer, missing phone call's was the last thing he was allowed. The habit stuck to him even off duty and on vacation. Though he did learn that smelling an omega in action near-by was much more instinctively waking than the simple buzzing.

When it did vibrate twice, a single chime, he jerked awake, cringing at the morning light as he snatched it up and checked the message. He squinted at Will's name and opened the text, glancing over in confusion to see Hannibal sleeping alone in the mess of tangled sheets.

("I forgot which door is ours...")

He choked on a laugh and threw his legs over the side of the bed, popping his bare feet into his boots as he stood to step outside in his underwear.  
He peeked out and grinned, seeing the young omega with arms full of vending machine snacks as he looked at the hotel room numbers with worried eyes.

"Hey dumbo-" Matt whistled, catching Will's attention now.

"Oh! Shit..." Will hurried over, dropping one bag of chips and letting Matthew lean over to pick it up. "The car is literally parked right in front of us, you little fuckin' squirrel, what the hell are you doing with all this?" He stepped back and let Will inside, shutting the door behind him as he watched the thing drop the junk food on the coffee table.

"I went to look and see if there was a pool or something but got distracted when I saw all the vending machines with the fancy snacks." Will smiled and sat on the floor in his swim trunks, (excitedly purchased at a Wal-Mart stop for the anticipated beach visit) and bare feet, tearing a bag of donuts open to begin scarfing them down.

Matt scrunched his brow and scoffed, picking up a bag of Sun-Chips to pop open for himself. "Where the **hell** did you get the money for all this crap and why did you get _so **much**_?" His question was half answered when Will tossed Hannibal's wallet to the dresser above him, snickering as he sat the donuts down to start working on the over-sized oatmeal cookie. "There was a guy at one of the machines and his candy got stuck, then everything started getting stuck, then I ended up buying a ton, I gave him what I didn't want." 

"What's this now?" Hannibal's voice startled the both of them, the two younger men jumping and freezing with mouths full of snack foods.

"Nuffin~" Will muffled, powder from the donuts dusting down his chin as he stared wide eyed at his alpha.

Matt swallowed the crushed chip with a wince, "He found vending machines looking for the pool. No pool." Then paused and looked down at Will, "Wait, was there a pool?"

Will shrugged and swallowed a large bite of the cookie. "I didn't get very far."

Hannibal simply, as usual, sighed and pulled his pajama bottoms up over his boxers.

\---

" _So_ , are we making it a straight shot from here to the beach or do I need to get some **earplugs**?"

Hannibal chuckled, understanding Matthew had been awake.

"I say we make it a straight shot to my beach house."

"YOUR beach house?" Matt paused loading the luggage, Will twisting around in the backseat to look at Hannibal and Matthew with wide excited eyes.

"BEACH HOUSE?! We get a beach house too? How long are we staying there?" Will smiled as he practically crawled into the trunk from inside, resting his chin on the building pile of bags.

"A few days, maybe longer. We'll see dear, get back in your seat now." Hannibal shut the trunk door, Matt grabbing his arm for a second. "A personal beach house is laying low on the travel radar?"

"The travel ends at the beach, where we reside isn't a trouble. It's not a terrible distance from our friend, so it's a convenient spot to meet." Hannibal touched the black sleeve of his t shirt where Matthew had grabbed, watching the young alpha shrug and round the car to climb in the drivers seat.

\---

 

"Can I drive?"

 

"No."

 

"Why?"

 

" **No**."

 

"I've never gotten to before-"

 

"Oh,so you _**DO** _**know**  why then."

 

" _Hannibal_ ~"

 

"Sit back in your seat William."

 

"What's the point of being ' _special omega_ ' if no one treats me like one?!"

 

Matthew and Hannibal both rolled their eyes in sync. 

 

\---

Will was practically in the front seat between the two alphas, gawking as he watched the water passing by. Several homes sat before docks across from the shore, further down the line growing closer to the water with boats tied to posts. He leaned over in Hannibal's space to look closer through the passenger window.

Hannibal smiled at the boy, pressing his back in his seat to allow him his view.

"Why are you so reckless, child?"

Will looked at Hannibal and giggled, "I thought you'd be used to it by now."

\---

Matthew parked on the short gravel, groaning exhaustively as he stepped out to gather their things once again.

It didn't take more than a few minutes after exploring the beach house before Will threw his clothes to the dark wood deck, pulling on the swim trunks as he ran across the sand.

Matthew had grabbed a beach chair and dragged it with a cooler to the shore, laying down with a beer to watch the omega launch into the water. Hannibal scoffed and sat in his own chair beside Matthew's.

The sun was only beginning to go down, the sky pinking as Will studied the seaweed wrapped around his ankles.

" **William** -!" Hannibal jumped from his chair, Matthew cackling loudly as he blushed drunkenly at the nude boy missing his trunks.

"What?" Will tugged the plant off and sniffed it, wiggling his nose as he watched the alpha approach in his own pair of red trousers.

Hannibal laughed and took the seaweed from him, turning the boy around and seating him in the water to cover himself. "Lord...how long ago did you lose your shorts darling?"

Will dug his hands around in the sand under the water, shrugging as he looked up at the man. "I donno, a big wave took them." Hannibal smirked at the poor thing and shook his head as he stepped into the water, diving in to try and find the pair.

\---

Will laid out on the chaise lounge in Hannibal's black silk boxers, the hem hanging low on his slim hips as he watched Hannibal writing in a notebook across from him. Matthew stared at Will from the couch, chewing on jerky he swiped from the boy's snack-stash.

The omega stretched his limbs out, straining a long tired sound as he raised his hips and dropped them back to the cushioned furniture piece. Matt cleared his throat and looked away, setting the wrapper down and leaving for the bathroom.

Will watched him pass by then frowned at Hannibal who raised a brow when he realized he was the being stared at.  "You look like you're waiting for me to ask you what you want, darling."

Will nodded and shuffled a bit, hearing the shower turn on in the distance. "Go ahead." Hannibal looked back at his notebook, writing as he listened.

"I kinda feel like Matty doesn't like being around us. You're not holding him _hostage_ or something are you?"

Hannibal chuckled and shook his head, "No, of course not. He's here on his own accord. I know it's not subtle of me to say but he's shown a great deal of restraint."

"...restraint?"

"His alpha instincts have developed a desired connection with you. He's respecting that I've mated you. Don't take it personally when he dismisses himself or insults our courtship, he's simply venting."

Will furrowed his brow and thought for a while, listening to the shower still running full blast from the bathroom.

Hannibal glanced from his book again, curious about the lack of response from the boy. Will chewed his lip and picked at the corner of the pale blue chaise.

"William?" He closed the book now, sensing the nerves from the omega radiating from his suddenly blushing face.

" _So_..."

"Only if you want to, young one."

Will blushed harder, his eyes wide as he shot an unexpected look at his alpha.

Hannibal smirked, watching as the boy practically jumped when the shower turned off.

Matt came down the hall with a towel draped around his waist, combing his damp hair as he made his way towards the kitchen. He paused at the fridge and looked to the living area, scrunching his brow when he saw the two looking at him.

 

 

 

"... _the **shit**_ _do y'all want_?"

 

\---


	11. m e s s e s  &  g u e s t s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will paused his game and looked at the two alpha's staring back down at him with strange impatient expressions, waiting for a reaction.
> 
> "Sorry, who the heck is so important that you two are repulsed over my 'tushy' hanging out all the sudden?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *muffled speech from under dirty laundry*
> 
> okahaayy so back to the plot after brief...encounters...

    

 

 

 

Matthew grunted and woke when his cell vibrated twice on his chest, one leg hanging off the side of the couch accidentally kicking over a half full beer he had abandoned before falling asleep. He looked at the text and sat up, blinking against the bright screen in confusion.

Hannibal had sent the text,

("Care to join us?")

Matt knocked over two more bottles as he rolled and fell from the couch, stumbling a moment before making his way to the bedroom in the dark beach house.

\---

Hannibal sat with his back against the backboard of the king size bed, kissing Will's bare shoulders as the young omega sat facing away in the mans arms. He whined softly under his breath, leaning his head back as he was lifted and lowered onto the alpha's thick throbbing cock.

Matthew stepped in the cracked open door, his heart skipping a beat at the sight. He suppressed an eager growl as he sat in the chair in front of the bed, biting his lip as he grew instantly hard watching them.

Hannibal pushed Will forward onto his hands and knees now, holding the slim sharp hips as he continued slowly pumping into his slick soaked hole. Will gasped when he was taken at the new angle, blushing as he panted and met Matthew's eyes.

The other alpha raised a brow, gripping himself as he shifted his eyes from Will's gleaming lustful eyes to Hannibal's crimson gaze. Hannibal smirked and reached around as he maintained his pace, sliding two fingers past Will's lips.

Matt took the gesture as an invitation, standing and removing his boxers to present his leaking member. "Open up darling~" Hannibal's command along with a particularly rougher thrust into his ass drew a startled yelp from the boy, panting as he opened his mouth for Matthew.

"Jesus..." Matt muttered under a stifled groan, running the tip of his dick around Will's lips before letting his tongue guide him in.

Hannibal eyed the other alpha, fucking his omega harder as he watched Will suck Matthew off.

Will moaned around the thick cock, whimpering and muffling his cries as he was taken from both ends faster and harder. Matt gripped his curls now, groaning and cursing as he stared down at the drooling omega, glancing up to see Hannibal's bare chest heaving as he grunted and thrusted up into the boy between them.

Hannibal leaned over the young one's smaller back, rutting him as he whispered praises against his neck. The mixing scent of two high alpha's filled the room to overwhelm the omega, gasping for air when Matt pulled his cock out and shot hot seed across his face and up to his curls. Will whimpered as he came himself, spilling on the sheets as Matthew shoved his dick back in his panting mouth.

When Will finished cleaning the alpha's saliva soaked member, he gasped as Hannibal sat upright and and pulled him up with him. Wrapping his arms around Will's chest he began snapping his hips up as hard and fast as he could, growling as the omega panted and cried out in desperate want.

Matt licked his lips and watched in awe, memorizing every noise and inch of skin as the boy spilled again with the foreign alphas knot filling him.

Will dropped back down on his hands and knees as he panted and shivered against the swelling cock inside him, Hannibal moaning heavy as his knot pulsed and was squeezed by the omegas tight puckering hole.

Matthew stood on his knees at the edge of the bed, staring down as he held his re-stiffened dick against the boy's lips. He huffed in tingling excitement when Will mewled and began licking at his member while still locked in with the other alpha's knot.

Hannibal was distracted with his own throbbing cock mating the young omega, watching the filthy thing lapping at the man's leaking tip.

He lifted his eyes from the sight when the pale alpha ran his fingers behind his head, lacing his golden silver hair in his grip. His chest tightened in a brief instinct for rebuttal, but let Matthew kiss him, parting his lips when the alpha moaned into it.

Matt panted heavily as Will gave him a second blowjob, shuddering a thrilled moan as he and Hannibal tasted one another's tongues with the young omega locked between them. Will grunted and whined as Matthew suddenly finished, spilling bouts of thick come down the boy's throat.

Will gasped for air once again after he swallowed as much as he could, the last bit dripping from his lip. He looked up and licked the mess from his mouth, blushing bright red when he saw the two alphas huffing with lips centimeters apart above him. For a flash of a moment, it almost seemed like their mouths were coated in blood, Matthew's freckled nose and Hannibal's sharp cheekbones spattered with red. The image left his mind quicker than it had appeared, blinking in fascination at the men.

He hadn't been aware the two had been kissing, the thought of it gave him chills, wishing he had seen it.

Just at that thought, it was like some unseen angel had heard him, Matthew smirking before pressing their lips together again.

Will was too enamored and baffled at the sight, never in his life had it even crossed his mind that two alphas ( _scratch that, HIGH alphas_ ) would dare embrace each other in such a way. He gasped when Hannibal finally pulled out of him, shuddering a shy whimper as he laid down and turned onto his back beneath the two.

Hannibal smiled down at his omega, the rose red blush heated across his pale beautiful face. "Remarkable boy~" he ran his thumb over Matthew's cooling mess left on Will's cheek, tasting it for himself as the other alpha watched.

Will craned his head a bit to look at Matthew now, smiling up at him as he saw the alpha form his own new blush, the man clearing his throat nervously before climbing off the bed to go grab a damp towel for them.

\---

Hannibal woke when a hand tapped his shoulder, opening his eyes to see Will sleeping exhaustively between him and Matthew. The boy was knocked, wearing Hannibal's boxers again as he laid splayed out with his thin arms wrapped around Hannibal's torso and his legs tangled with Matthew's above sheets.

Matt sat his head up a bit to look at Hannibal as the man raised a curious brow, whispering his question when he got the attention. "Does he snore this loud _all_ the time? And take up **80** % of the bed?"

Hannibal hummed a chuckled low response in this throat, " _ **Often**_."

\---

Will stepped out onto the beach early in the morning, wearing Matthew's white t-shirt and Hannibal's red swim trunks a few sizes too big on his hips. He sat in the sand close enough to let the easy waves approach and wet his toes and recede back down the shore.

Hannibal and Matt cleaned up the breakfast dishes and straightened up the beach house, talking as they took care of the chores.

"So...when's he get here? And is it just me or do you think it's going to be awkward as hell since last night? Like...of all days you assholes invite me to fuck around before reuniting the boy with his father? I call mental sabotage."

Hannibal laughed at Matthews bickering, "If it's upsetting you I'll refrain from asking again."

Matt snapped his eyes from cleaning the spilled beer to the well dressed alpha. "Hey don't twist my words now, I said _nothing_ of the damn sort."

For a moment he was stunted by the sight of the man, his sharp shouldered black-on-black suit with a somehow darker black tie to finish it up was intimidating but furiously alluring. He remembered the damned suit from the day Hannibal had stepped into the precinct to retrieve Will from the jail cell. The prominent air weighed down as if the outfit was intentional, wielding a straightforward visual demand for submission and respect. He almost wished he hadn't been hiding his own stature for so long, admiring the powerful heat flowing around him.   

\---

"William, what's wrong with dressing up for once? It's not going to hurt anything. Just the dress shirt then, at least?" Hannibal sighed when the boy grumbled and shook his head, sitting as usual on the floor playing the video game he had brought along with him.

"I don't see a point in dressing up to meet your fancy rich beach friends...if they're gonna see me they're gonna see me in my undies, sea shorts, or butt naked. A tie isn't gonna make that prettier."

Matthew scoffed and pointed at the omega with a nod- "He's kinda right y'know?"

Hannibal shot the lounging alpha a glare, reminding him just who 'the friend' was again without a word. Matt cleared his throat and stood from the chaise, straightening the tan and beige suit he had dressed in. "Willy, at least put some pants on, hm? White tee and some pants that don't have half your tushy hanging out is good enough if you're so against Hanner's outfit choice for ya."

Will paused his game and looked at the two alpha's staring back down at him with strange impatient expressions, waiting for a reaction.

"Sorry, who the heck is so important that you two are repulsed over my ' _tushy_ ' hanging out all the sudden?"

Matt rolled his eyes and Hannibal sighed heavily, "T-shirt and fitting pants...now." Hannibal's stern tone rumbled with a deep growl, bringing a nervous frown to the omega's face. Will pouted as he crawled up and left the room to go change.

 

"Nice."

"You don't know the **half** of it. If I show _any_ sign of weakness in that tone, he takes it as a joke, or challenge, and _pushes_ me in hopes of receiving a spanking."

Matt's brows rose at the bit of info, smirking as he spread his smile into a wide grin. "You're fucking lying."

"Not at all. Change the subject before we end up a bit too distracted, young man."

\---

Will scratched at his head, messing up the neatly side combed curls Hannibal tried to tame when the two alpha's weren't looking. Hannibal glanced at Will, " ** _Prakeiktas_ ** ( ~~dammit~~ )~ _William_..." he snarled and swatted the boy's hand away as the three of them sat on the front porch.

Matt sipped on a beer, watching the two fuss over the omega's hair.

"I don't even wanna meet your dumb friends if you wanna change everything about me for them, dang it- stop it!"

"I'm not changing anything about you, child, I'm just trying to make you seem less like a feral boy seeing the sunlight for the first time,  ** _vailpailaikis_ ** ( ~~brat~~ )."

"OHHkeydokey- hey Hanner's come inside and make me one of those killer whiskey mixes, eh?" Matt stood, gesturing his hand nonchalantly at the distant road to hint the vehicle matching Hannibal's description was near by.

"Very well...we'll be right back dear. Do you want a drink?"

"No, I'll come in too-"

"Ah, can you actually stay here and let us know when the company arrives sweetheart?" Hannibal leaned down and kissed Will's cheek, thanking him when the boy grumbled a response.

 

 

"From ' _special omega'_ to ' _door greeter'_ in a matter of **two** days..."

\---


	12. f a t h e r  &  s o n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Hannibal stood by the window watching the two reunite, Hannibal smiling as Matt raised his brows.
> 
> "Y'know...I'm not sure what's gotten into me lately when it comes to older alphas, but shit I didn't expect his dad to be that hot."
> 
> Hannibal scrunched his nose and gave Matt a look, the young alpha shrugging back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1... My own personal cannon is Mark Ruffalo playing Will's dad.  
> 2... I'm so sorry if no one wanted the previous smut-trio to happen, so I shall make the awkwardness known lol  
> 3... Also, nnno I don't think Hanni would ever let Matt 'mate' with Will, so, that's why that went the way it did.
> 
> lastly, Will's a big daddies-boy, he practically reverts into a toddler around him <3
> 
> anyway, *sips beer*

  

 

 

 

Will sat quietly in the porch chair, his legs pulled up on the cushioning after kicking his shoes and socks off in rebellion. He sighed and stared at the far off traffic, listening to the faint horns. The sun finally started to shine enough as the day approached noon, brightening the cloudy sky blue between tall palm trees.

He raised a brow when a truck slowed by the long driveway leading to the beach house, sitting up a bit as he felt like he had seen the loud approaching vehicle before. It turned in, pulling up and stopping a few yards away.

Will knew that truck. The metal doors heavy and painted dark green by his own hand so many years ago with his father by his side. He stood from the chair, his bare feet touching the warm white porch boards as he took a step down curiously, squinting at the bright sun reflecting on the window shield.

The driver pushed the door open with a loud creak, climbing out with a set of thick steel-toes boots hitting the gravel. He recognized the shoes, too. He had tried to wear those boots despite their large size and heavy weight when he was little, tripping on his own heels- he fell and cried as his alpha father held a rag over the nosebleed he gave himself. 

He took another step closer, his chest catching tight when the door shut and the man stepped around.

"Will?" The man's voice was calm, yet shaken, his hand raising up to rake his hair back. It was dark, wavy with graying salt and pepper streaks.

Will furrowed his brows and choked back a sob, running to close the distance and crashed into him, wrapping his arms up and around his father's neck.

"Jesus- Willy, look at you...my boy!" Bill chuckled through his tears as he held him tight, gripping Will's curls as the omega cried against his neck with trembling shoulders.

"Daddy, I missed you so much~ what are you doing here you're going to get in trouble!!" Will lifted his tear streaked face from being buried in the man's thick muscle, staring into his hazel brown eyes as he kept his arms around his neck.

Keeping his strong arms around Will's thin waist, Bill chuckled and stared back in the bright blue watery eyes, studying his beautiful features that reminded him of the boy's mother.

"You seem to have made some friends in high places...we're fine here Willy...god..my beautiful son." Bill grabbed Will's face and wiped a tear from his flushed pink cheeks, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before pulling him back into a tight hug.

\---

Matt and Hannibal stood by the window watching the two reunite, Hannibal smiling as Matt raised his brows.

"Y'know...I'm not sure what's gotten into me lately when it comes to older alphas, but _shit_ I didn't expect his dad to be that hot."

Hannibal scrunched his nose and gave Matt a look, the young alpha shrugging back at his slightly judgmental expression.

"Alright keep judging, the kid took his shoes and socks off **specifically** to tick _you_ off, I hope ya know."

Hannibal sighed, "I'm aware."

\---

Matt stood out on the back deck smoking a cigarette while Hannibal poured Bill a glass of whiskey inside. Bill sat in the middle of the couch, Will seated with criss-crossed legs on the floor between Bill's knees. Hannibal smiled at the way Will laid his cheek on his father's knee, his bright eyes staring up at the man as if blinking would mean disappearing from his life all over again.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter, for everything and the whiskey, ha. I see he hasn't changed much- always sitting on the floor." Bill toasted Hannibal's wine glass with his tumbler. "No need for thanks at all, it's wonderful to meet you and I'm happy to see Will so blithe. It'd be a shame to let the fortunate opportunity to bring family together go untended to. As for his choice of seating, it's a definitely a losing battle on my end."

Hannibal sat in the chair beside the couch to allow the two their space as he sipped on the pink wine.

Will giggled as he kept his cheek on Bill's knee, staring up at the man who looked down at him while taking a generous sip of the whiskey. "What's so funny down there?" Bill asked with a smirk after swallowing the alcohol.

"Hannibal talks fancy, he's _Lithuanian_ , do you like him?"

Hannibal actually felt a nervous flutter in his chest at that, watching Will turn his head to look over at him with a sweet little smile before shifting his eyes to Bill's as the man chuckled. "Look at you braggin' like a kid with a brand new toy. I think on a scale of one to ten you found yourself a ten, sweetie. Not often you meet a rare high alpha. 'Specially one willing to risk his reputation by bringing an omega back to his resilient father under the eye of the law."

Hannibal smiled and nodded appreciatively, "I hadn't been aware young William had such a special family history, he simply stood out as a rebellious wild thing that needed a safe place to settle. I'm beyond grateful to be his mate, and so pleased to sit down with his brave father."

"Thanks doctor, really. I gotta say I'm relieved you've been discreet about his bloodline, it comes from his mother's side. His temper tantrums weren't pleasant when he was itty bitty. Gave himself nose bleeds with those big tears. Before puberty started his defense was firing all the wrong cylinders."

Hannibal blinked in shock at the new information, suddenly realizing how much he'd love to talk deeper about the boy's upbringing with the man.

"Gross, can we not talk about my puberty and stupid issues? Come on, I want you to meet Matty too, he's shy so he's probably out there chain smoking and drinking." Will climbed up and grabbed Bill's free hand, leading him out as Hannibal gestured them to go on without him.

\---

"Matty, you okay?" Will touched the alpha's shoulder and smiled with a bit of concern when Matthew coughed and cleared his throat, tossing his cigarette over the wooden deck rails as he sat his beer down.

"Mr. Graham, in the flesh! Matthew Brown, it's a hell of a pleasure to meet you finally, sir." Matt shook Bill's hand with both of his, grinning as the man laughed and returned the handshake. "Nice to meet you Mr. Brown, love the suit." "Hey a man with taste, I like it, and that blazer."

Bill thanked him and tilted his head as he scented the young alpha, quirking a brow. "Shit- Willy you didn't tell me you're hanging about _**two** _ fucking high alphas, I've only met one my whole life and that was one of Marie's grandfathers."

Will blushed, suddenly reminded of his eventful night with the two alphas, Matt grinning sheepishly at. "Something about the kid kinda forces our need to protect him. I guess you could describe it as the typical alpha-omega sense of duty but times a thousand. Something tells me the fact that he has a high alpha in his family line has something to do with his luck running into us. Kid has some pipes though that's for sure."

"Oh god, why is everyone so weird right now, come on daddy I wanna show you my games and pictures of Winston and my new puppy Winter, and tell you so much stuff. Matty can you keep Hanni entertained for a bit?"

"Right, just give us a shout if Will starts talking your ear off and not letting you get a word in, sir." Matt winked and watched them go inside, lighting another smoke as he called Hannibal to join him on the back deck.

\---

Hannibal checked his watch when the sun started to go down, the beach sky glowing pink and orange as the ocean reflected the colours back to it. Will and his father hadn't come out from the bedroom for hours, the laughs and tearful conversation slowly fading to silence for the past two hours now.

Matthew simply shrugged when Hannibal looked at him with question, wondering if they should go check on them.

Hannibal stepped back into the beach house, walking down the hall before stopping and knocking lightly twice on the closed door. After no response, he opened it and peeked inside.

Bill had gotten somewhat comfortable, his blazer removed and shoes placed neatly by the door. His grey t-shirt was hiked up a bit to reveal an unexpected hint of abs, Will's arm draped over the mans waist and mess of chocolate curls resting on his chest. Bill laid half propped up on a few pillows, one arm behind his head and the other holding Will close as they both slept centered in the bed.

Matt peeked in to see what Hannibal was looking at, grinning over his shoulder.

Hannibal curved a short smile, his heart mixing with an ache and adoration toward the sweet sight.

" _Like father like son, hm_?" Matt whispered.

  
The two snored practically in sync, tangled together above the blankets.

It was an endearing moment to witness.

\---

Bill startled awake around midnight, gasping as he gripped Will against his side. He exhaled in relief, thankful that it wasn't just a dream. Will sat up after the suddenly strong hands woke him. He rubbed his eyes and studied his fathers face for a moment. "Are you okay?"

He sighed and nodded, brushing Will's curls back as he pulled him back down to relax. "Just thought I lost you again for a moment there..."

Will frowned and nestled his face against his fathers chest, the alpha raking his fingers through his tangled bed head locks down to his scalp.

"I think your mate and friend are outside drinking on the shore, I smell fire. Would you like to join them?"

Will grumbled and scooted impossibly closer, kissing his scruffy cheek, "No.."

He huffed a short laugh and closed his eyes, completely content with staying right there with his special omega child.

"Can I ask you something?"

Will nodded and stared at the man, running the tips of his fingers across the short silver stubble on his jaw. "You love that man? Hannibal?"

"Yes...I do...I know it doesn't seem like me, and that you taught me to be weary of alphas...but he's different. Handsome, kind, stern enough to keep me out of trouble. He knows how to keep me safe, and helped me learn more about myself...protects me and gives me a safe amount of freedom. He doesn't try and control me or make me slave away like a house pet."

Bill opened his eyes, "Amount of freedom? You, my son, who broke out of his crib _**every** _ night to wander about the house looking for dog treats, is okay with an _allotted_ amount of freedom?"

Will flushed bright red, hoping to god his dad would never bring that up to Hannibal. Then the alpha would quickly put two and two together about his 'questionable dog treat habit'.

"I said a safe amount, meaning I don't do anything stupid or go anywhere dangerous alone. All that jazz. Don't make me feel bad for mating, daddy. I'm happy with him. Plus we have Matty looking out for us so we can stay happy. He's a cop, he protects me too."

"Sorry, he's a _**cop**_?"

"Not a trafficking cop, and he's a good guy daddy don't worry," Will left out the whole _kidnapping_ ordeal, "-he's been making sure no one knows anything about us. The most they know is that I'm just some random omega Hannibal bought. I don't wanna talk about that stuff...when...when's the last time you talked to mum?"

Bill sat up more, adjusting the pillows behind his back as he watched Will shuffle to sit at his hips facing him.

"It's been a while...why the _hell_ does this room smell like way too many people?"

Will blushed and switched the subject back before it got any further than that as Bill scrunched his nose at the mixed lingering scents he only just now noticed.

"Daddy what do you mean a while? Is it really still not safe enough for her to at least send a letter? Call? Smoke signals, something?"

"Sweetheart, I **know** she's okay, and that's the most important thing, even better now that I know you are too. Mkay...?" Bill stared at the young omega, frowning as he nudged his chin.

Will lifted his jaw at the touch before looking down at his hands, fiddling with his father's t-shirt hem by his waist.

"Okay...well...lets go see what they're up to out there then..." Will leaned forward to press a quick kiss before he could counter the suggestion, climbing out of the bed and changing into Hannibal's borrowed swim trunks again.

Bill watched him and sighed, only tensing up when Will pulled off his white tee- he noticed the faint wide cluster old healed scars on his back and near his hips. "Will~" He got out the bed and stepped over. "What?" Will made a sound when his father forced him to turn away again.

"Oh...daddy, don't-"

"What are these from? I remember these two...from the alley...but the rest?"

Will shuddered at the reminder as his father ran his hands over the marks.

"Uh...t-tasers, rough take downs, all the perks of resisting arrest. It's old, the most recent is just from getting in a scuffle with some cops when I went back to my hut after they burned it down, just to see what was salvageable. Hannibal saved me from being put back in selling circulation, it was before we had mated so it was a little scary." Will turned around and shrugged.

"A hut? Burned down? Alright, we got a lot to talk about..." Bill shifted his eyes to the healed bite mark in the boy's muscle by his shoulder now. "You're a reckless one dammit William."

Will smiled at that, "I've been told, ha...come on."

\---

Matthew laughed as he and Bill chatted and joked, drinking a few beers by the fire on the shore while Will and Hannibal walked further off by the water.

"So...still don't care about my guests?" Hannibal asked sarcastically, walking beside his omega down the shoreline. 

He flinched when Will suddenly barraged him with a flurry of smacking and swatting to his shoulder, raising his brows curiously at the unexpected attack. By attack it could be be better described as bird feathers fluttering against his thick shoulder muscle.

He chuckled in confusion, "What's all that for?"

"You're a _**JERK**_!"

Hannibal frowned now, eyeing the heated blush on his omega's upset face. "Why is that, now? I didn't think the surprise would grant disapproval...did something happen?"

"No, jackass, allowing last night to happen before reuniting me with my father?! What was the point of trying to make me seem _presentable_ if he can smell the _filth_ around me Hannibal?" Will scowled furiously at his alpha, despite knowing his pouting always resulted in the man calling him cute in one form or another.

Hannibal choked on a short laugh in understanding now. " _Kaip meila_ ~ ( ~~so cute~~ ), but you're right, I apologize. Matthew pointed that out as well."

"Stop calling me cute when I'm mad at you!" 

" _ **Vrlo** slatki dječak_ ~ ( ~~very cute boy~~ ) ?" Hannibal smiled, switching languages on him as he held the young man's hand now. 

 

"I'm done talking to you."

\---

 


	13. s h e l l s  &  s a n d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm all ears if you'd like to talk, Mr. Graham. I'm not surprised you have a lot on your mind, I can tell." 
> 
> "Mm...can't stop thinking about how much he reminds me of his mother. How little his personality changed, even though he's making grown up decisions and dealin'...with so much. Can't stop thinking, debating what the worst night of my life was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tw: brief description of Will's underage sexual assault toward end of chapter*
> 
> Sad Bill makes me sad wtf :c  
> Also sorry for short chapter, I felt like sharing their mingling and such around the beach.

  

 

 

 

Will and his dad were granted the bedroom, Hannibal taking the couch and Matthew planning on taking the chaise lounge ( _though after drinking so much he decided sleeping on the back deck in a beach chair was suffice enough_ ).

Hannibal made mental plans to expand the beach house now that it was no longer for him alone, cursing himself for not already having built a guest room.

\---

 

After a long day, Hannibal had learned that Bill liked to cook fish, and bought fresh selections from the market for them to make together that afternoon. Hannibal was impressed with the father's skills with preparing & seasoning the food, pairing the sides and drinks perfectly. The dinner featured rainbow trout and seared scallops with spicy papaya sauce they all voted was the best addition.

After the large dinner, Will watched from the couch as the three alphas cleaned the dishes and kitchen.

He smiled when Hannibal glanced at him, his handsome mate winking at him before turning his back to shelve the dried dishes.

"You seem entertained over there, not helping, kiddo." Bill remarked with a raised brow. "I ate too much, I'm recovering. Someone should come rub my belly~" Will dropped down now, laying flat across the couch as he lifted his shirt up to start patting a beat on his full stomach.

Matt looked up from the sink then at Bill and Hannibal, "He's joking right? I can never tell when he's joking, does he really want a tummy rub while we're cleaning the damn kitchen?"

Hannibal chuckled as Bill laughed loudly at that, "He used to **beg** for them, I wasn't good at cooking much else but fish dishes- after eating he'd want me or his mother to ' _stir his stomach_ ' so the fish would ' _swim around_ '."

Matt dropped his jaw as Will shot back up to gawk at his father in disbelief. "I ABSOLUTELY DID **NOT** , TAKE IT _BACK **DAD**_." Hannibal scoffed to stop from laughing at the cute thing. He could tell the switch from 'daddy' to 'dad' was a hint of his omega trying to be taken seriously.

"You're right, I'm a liar, I don't know what came over me. I'm sure the trout is getting bored in there though."

"I have my _own_ hands, thank you very much." Will threw himself back down flat and pouted as he rubbed his stomach now.

"Is this real life? I feel like this is a weird dream, I...I think I slept outside too long, I need a beer." Matt sat the clean pan down and retreated to the fridge.

\---

 

Will sat on the edge of a beach-chair with his legs hanging over his father's shoulders as the man sat slouched in the sand, listening to Will's nonstop conversation.

Hannibal couldn't stop smiling, the boy's babbling tuned out as he watched him playing with Bill's dark salt and pepper hair. Will was almost lost in his own words, his legs ticking back and forth to slightly rock the easy-tolerating man.

"- and I think I can get Winston to teach Winter how to track me down by my scent too, just in case she ever gets lost. That reminds me, Winston is really good at catching bugs, when I was living in my hut there was always bugs around cause, y'know, the woods, but not a single one inside cause he found it fun to hunt and catch them and eat them- which is good cause I don't like spiders and stuff. One time-...are you listening?"

Will pulled his dad's head backward a bit to look in his eyes, receiving a light chuckle from the man.

"Of course I'm listening, Willy. Winston, Hunter, bugs and spiders-"

" _Winter_ , daddy, and Winston is the hunter." Will flicked his nose and kissed his forehead before letting him go. "Right, Winter, I'm getting old cut me some slack."

"You are not, hush. Did Hannibal ask you about coming home with us yet...?"

Bill laid his head back in the young omega's lap, holding his beer between his knees as he sighed up at Will, the curious blue eyes shimmering with flecks of orange from the medium fire on the shore beside them.

"I was gonna make that a surprise but I guess I'll tell ya. I talked to him, I was skeptical but he made me feel pretty reassured about the safety net y'all have going up there."

Will gasped and perked up with a smile, Bill tutting a few times to calm him down before he over reacted.

"Now listen though, it'll take a while though. Likely around two months from now. I gotta put in my two weeks here, apply for a transfer if they have the same company tackle store there, and rent out my house, it's a process, but I'm gonna find a place near by so you don't have to travel so far to see me. Just up and disappearing would look bad, it needs to be a casual move."

"Oh, okay, no that's great! And..and mum?"

"William...you need to stop worrying about her. If I tell you that your friend Mr. Brown plans on working his best to erase her from the system, will that make you feel better? I have no idea how long that'll take...or if he can even achieve something like that, but we're going to try, hm?"

Will looked up and out to the ocean, Matthew standing knee deep in the water as he chucked sea shells as far as he could while drinking his beer.

He smiled and nodded when he looked back down to Bill. "Okay."

The three of them all snapped their eyes back up to Matt when he suddenly cried out a short high pitched scream, a heavy splash as he fell over in the water. "What the hell-"

"Son of a **BITCH**! Mother fucking- _ASS CRAB_! Where'd that fucker go, I will **EAT YOU** for **BREAKFAST**!"

Will and his father exploded with laughter as the alpha stood back up and twisted around with a large rock in his hand ready to crush the sea creature that pinched him, disappearing under the water in his frustrated search.

Hannibal chuckled and stood to fetch the inebriated young alpha before he drowned himself hunting crabs in the night.

 

"Crab for breakfast, Matthew?" Hannibal asked with a smirk, helping him out of the water and across the shore. 

 

"Like a mother fucking **KING** , Hannibal, he pinches- I **_BITE_** , man." 

 

"Sound logic. A familiar reaction I share in common with you."

 

" **HA** , cause, Cannibal~"

 

" _Matthew_ -" Hannibal sighed heavily.

 

\---

 

Will fell asleep curled up on the couch with his cartoons still playing on the television- remote loosely sitting in his hand as it hung over the side of the cushions.

Matt had been forced to sleep after having one final beer, splayed out on the chaise aside from Will.

Hannibal sat on the beach still with Will's father, the man on beer number 10 and two short whiskeys between them.

He raised a brow when Bill sighed heavily and tipped an empty beer bottle over in the sand.

"I'm all ears if you'd like to talk, Mr. Graham. I'm not surprised you have a lot on your mind, I can tell." Hannibal shifted a bit in his black half unbuttoned dress shirt, resting his arms on his khaki pant covered knees as he hoped the man was willing to open up at the late hour. 

"Mm...can't stop thinking about how much he reminds me of his mother. How little his personality changed, even though he's making grown up decisions and dealin'...with so much. Can't stop thinking, _debating_ what the worst night of my life was."

"...the options being?"

Hannibal wondered if it was wrong to ask, seeing the alpha's eyes water a bit before blinking away and licking his lips to hold back emotions threatening to spill free against the alcohol.

"Shit...how many are _allowed_ in a debate? The first time he ever said he hated me because I pulled him from school? Maybe the time Marie told me I was going to ruin Will's mental stability by sheltering him, that anything wrong with him would always be my fault? Or The day he came home covered in cuts and bruises, crying for hours before saying a word about the attack. He knew i didn't need to hear a single one though...I could smell the bastards on'im...I could smell their deaths too...but what hurt the most was giving him a bath, Hannibal...seeing the blood in my 14 year old boy's boxers, k-keeping him calm when I had to clean him."

Hannibal frowned, hiding a protective growl in his chest as he remained silent to let the man vent with his inebriation.

"It could be when Marie said I should have...fuck, I should have been there to protect our boy...Or to top it all, the month I lost my son **and** my wife because the horrible laws to control and maintain a hierarchy of better to bottom. I had been terrified I was going to see my boy on the news one day, headlines ' _RARE OMEGA FOUND, auctioning off to highest bidding science academy for research_ '...that or finding his name in the obituaries. 'Young nameless omega found dead in ditch matching this description, please come confirm I.D. if familiar' was the closest I've come to having a heart attack. Drove all the way to Kentucky and snuck into a morgue to see for myself that it wasn't him. Blue-eyed brunette, young, un-mated male omega without paperwork or credentials. I've got stacks of newspapers in my home I have sent to me from all over the eastern states in case he was moving around to avoid being caught. I tortured myself every day until the day you called and cut my list of worries in half..." Bill cleared his throat and stared at his hand as he let a fistful of sand slowly empty by his feet. 

Hannibal stopped him there, standing and holding a hand out in hopes of getting him inside. 

"I'm very sorry you and your family have been through and are still going through so much, Mr. Graham...truly...it pains me to hear the brutality of it in experienced words. I'm glad you feel comfortable to share such private tragedy with me...come...I'll get you to bed and bring William in from the couch for you."

 

Bill looked up at him and down to the bottles before nodding and taking Hannibal's hand, picking up his t-shirt from the sand with his free one. Hannibal gently ducked under Bill's arm to drape it over his shoulders, wrapping his own arm around his waist to help guide his tired steps into the beach house. 

 

"Thank you, Hannibal..."

 

"Jūs esate labiau nei sveikintinas, Bill."

 

( ~~You're more than welcome,~~ )

 

 

"-Mano drąsus draugas."

 

( ~~My brave friend~~.)

 

 ---

 


	14. s w e e t  &  s o u r

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will's a little mouth of sass when he's grumpy, Jesus." Matthew mumbled as he hovered behind Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal chuckled, "Once we get on the road I'm sure he'll be just fine. Parting ways can be difficult, especially given their situation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was kind of a filler chap, but next one is going to be very eventful :]  
> EvilAdmin proposed an amazing idea that literally went right over my head and I love it, so imma try it <3
> 
> Sorry for spotty updates! *hides under coffee table*

  

 

 

Will laid in bed beside his father, staring at him as he had fallen asleep with his glasses on. He reached out and carefully removed the pair, putting them on his own face before sitting up to look around the room.

Tonight was the last full night they were going to be at the beach house, their plan to leave the next night weighing on his heart. He climbed out of the sheets and found his fathers pants draped over a reading chair.

Pulling the a set of keys and wallet out, he padded lightly through the house to make his way outside without waking the two sleeping alphas in the living area.

\---

After climbing into the drivers seat of the truck, Will sighed and opened the wallet, examining its contents. Library card...fishing license...emergency info...about $200 cash...Alpha passport...bank card..he paused and flipped back to the passport.

_Brian Graham, Alpha Pass, Age 42, Mate: Deceased, Offspring: None._

He frowned at the words, understanding that his father must have lied to the legal agency to protect him and his mother.

Sighing, he put the cards back in their place before leaning over to pop the drop box open. He pulled the mess of papers out and laid them out on the seat beside him, the little orange light overhead by the rear view mirror doing its best to illuminate the wrinkled mess.

Will picked each one up, reading the insurance info, the speeding tickets, registration. A gun permit stood out, so he began searching for the weapon, curious to even find out his father owned a weapon.

He found the pistol under the steering wheel when his fingers hit and pushed a small lever that popped open. "Oh..."

Studying the firearm and it's weight, he checked the ammunition, remembering how Matthew had showed him with his police arm. He closed it and stared at it for a while before finally returning it to its spot.

Will ran his hands along the red seat and looked up at the visor, spotting the corner of a paper sticking out.

He pulled it open and slid the back faced photo from its clip, turning it around to see what it was.

The Polaroid was old and worn, faded marker reading the words "Halloween age 6". His mother Marie had long dark brown hair, wavy and pinned up messy above her pale skin. She was thin, almost too skinny but seemed to glow with joy as she smiled a bright healthy smile- wearing a simple floral dress and shawl draped over her shoulders. She held the six year old boy close as she crouched down, cheek against cheek with his wild curls curved around his face and a painted on dog nose on the tip of his own. The onesie was designed as a scooby-doo costume, the hood dropped down since they hadn't left the house yet.

He smiled and touched the photo lightly, seeing her face again feeling strange. He wished he hadn't made such a disgruntled face in the picture, looking slightly annoyed that they haven't left to gather candy yet.

He jumped when there was two light raps on the window. "Jesus-" Will mumbled as he opened the truck door, letting Matthew pull it out and step around to peek in.

"What're you up to out here kiddo?"

"Nothing...just, looking."

Matt wiggled his nose and looked down to see the photo in Will's hands.

"...S'that you and your mum?"

Will nodded.

"Can I see?" Will handed the Polaroid to Matt and watched him study it, the tired looking alpha blinking hard a few times to clear his vision better.

He had dark circles under his eyes, his black hair a mess and wearing just his pajama bottoms as he scratched at his bare chest.

Will shifted his eyes from the hand holding the photo to the tattoos on the mans torso, his attention brought back to now when Matt cleared his throat.

"She's..she's really beautiful. And you're scooby costume is on point, love the little blue collar. You've got her eyes and skin that's for sure..I think Mr. Graham and her having wavy hair kinda explains why you've got such a little jungle going on here." Matthew smirked and rustled Will's curls for a second before handing the photo back.

"You need to go back to bed though, come on. Gimme hand." Matt gestured Will to come out the truck, taking his hand as he helped him out.

"How'd you know I was out here?"

"I got up to use the bathroom, you left the bedroom door open. I know you're not happy about leaving tomorrow but it'll be okay. Alright? Promise."

Will nodded and followed Matt back into the house.

\---

"Will-" Hannibal muttered as he lightly swatted the boy's hand away, writing in his notebook despite the annoyance.

Will slid his hand under his alpha's arm and tried to tug at the page again, making a disgruntled sound when the man moved his hand away once more with a sigh.

"What are you always writing in that thing, is it naughty stuff or something?"

Matt choked on a laugh from the couch, clearing his throat as he flipped through channels on the television.

Hannibal shot a look to the curious omega. "It's my studies, dear. I'm writing my studies down, did you want some paper to write or draw on? You're father should be out of the shower soon."

Will shrugged then nodded, reaching over the desk to grab a pen as Hannibal reluctantly tore a page from the back of his notebook.

"Happy now? May I finish?"

"Yas." Will pecked a kiss to Hannibal's cheek, nuzzling his nose against him before dropping to the ground beside his feet. Hannibal blinked down at the young man, huffing a short laugh over the unsurprising choice of seating.

\---

When the last day came to an end, they took their time saying goodbyes and packing as they did.

Will pouted the entire time, trying to seem cheery only when talking to his father, but sour towards Hannibal and Matthew through his venting.

 

"Will's a little mouth of sass when he's grumpy, Jesus." Matthew mumbled as he hovered behind Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal chuckled, "Once we get on the road I'm sure he'll be just fine. Parting ways can be difficult, especially given their situation."

"Right. Did you hear what he said to me in the kitchen?"

Hannibal smiled, even though he had heard it, he'd love to hear the clever boy's smart mouth again. "No, what did he say?"

"I asked if he wanted to bring the ice cream for the road to cheer him up even though I don't like messy food in my damn car, I was being nice, right? This little brat says ' _ **are your parents siblings? I'd have to eat the whole thing or let it melt.**_ ' and rolled those stupid big blue eyes so fucking hard I thought he could go blind!"

Hannibal laughed and zipped up his luggage, "He has a point you have to admit."

\----

Will sat next to his father on the back deck as Matthew and Hannibal finished tidying up the beach house and packing the last of their things.

"So, promise you're coming back?"

"I promise kiddo...you promise to stay the hell out of trouble meanwhile?"

"I'll try...is there any way I could keep in contact with you this time..?"

"Yeah, I got a second phone, well, you're boyfriend did actually, and Matthew made it ' _off the grid_ ', whatever that means. Hannibal has the number and stuff. Be nice to them, it's not their fault we have to wait a while, okay? I know how you get when you don't get what you want."

Will scrunched his brow, "What's that mean?"

"That means you get petty and bully people when you're pouting, brat. In 3rd grade you were so upset I wouldn't let you go over to a friends house you called me BILL for a week. When I let the kid come over she wouldn't share a doll with you cause you kept chewing on them. You then told her that her face makes onions cry, pushed her and took the doll only to put it in the trash can. You get sour, son."

Will cringed, "I remember that pompous toy-nazi, if I remember right you sat there and did nothing to stop me, so if anything it's your poor referee parent skills that made me this way."

Bill responded with a chuckle, "Bull, I opened the front door for her when she ran out crying."

"I love you." Will grinned and laid his head on his father's shoulder, staring out at a flock of scavenging seagulls on the shore.

"I love you too, Willy."

They were silent for a while, the quiet broken when Will spoke up again. "Can I keep that picture of me and mom you have? Just until you come back?"

"...of course, snoopy."

Will smiled, "I forgot you called me snoopy sometimes."

"Yeah whenever I found you snooping around the cabinets for dog treats. Kind of a two-fer nickname whenever you got caught."

"Ah, I finally get it now after all these years, ha."

\---

A few miles out, Bill glanced up at the visor as he drove, noticing a corner of paper sticking out of it.

" _ **Shit** _ did he forget to grab it..."

He pulled it down, grunting when the piece fell to his lap. He stopped at a red light and picked it up, seeing it wasn't the Polaroid but a folded torn piece of notebook paper.

Will's sloppy handwriting reading a simple " _I love you_ ".

He smiled and put it back in its spot.

\---

Hannibal and Matthew carried a few needed bags into the same hotel they had stopped at before while Will went straight for the shower.

"How did we manage to get the same room again?"

"Chance, I suppose, it's not a bustling place as you can see, which is why I chose it for now. Later trips will be much more entertaining." Hannibal sat on the bed after changing, pulling out his notebook to skim the pages he had wrote.

"Mm. What's in that anyway, you're 'studies'. What are you studying?" Matt plopped down into the bed beside him with a dry toothbrush in his mouth, laying back as Hannibal looked over his shoulder at the nosy young alpha.

"I'm studying Will."

"Oh?...and what have we learned, Doctor?"

"I won't talk about it around the boy, so I suppose I'll share a bit while he's showering."

"Righteous- proceed."

Hannibal rolled his eyes, "I had an informing chat with Mr. Graham. From what I can tell, it's true that something about him draws the attention of high alpha's. While we're simply a low number, they're a disappearing species. The bloodline is thinning. The fact that he's mated to a high alpha now, there's a higher chance he could bear a child with the same traits."

"Oh boy, don't tell me you got the baby fever now- I can only imagine that thing growing up screaming for more cannibal cuisine and killing you in the process."

"-either way, I also learned the reason Will hasn't gone into a heat around me is because he's never had one. Not only just because of the suppressants he had been taking so heavily, even after going off them I thought it odd. Apparently their body is wired to go into heat only when they're mated and in their 'natural habitat'."

"Natural habitat? As in, what?"

"Bill said it'd have to be where he feels the most at home."

"Ohhh- the woods. That sounds like an adventure. Bring bug spray."

Hannibal raised his brow at him, "You don't think he feels at home in _my_ house?"

"Has he _had_ a heat **_in your house_** since you mated? Look, I'm not insulting your relationship or anything doc, I'm just saying you know him and how he is, he's a feral pup, he misses his safe space, his hut. Before it wasn't safe anymore. Even if he doesn't know it, like you said, it's in his blood. I'm not bad with my carpentry skills, I could go out there and build a new one for him if you want. Then you can get it on like a pair of cute lil bunnies, eh?"

"...and what do you expect as payment for this offer, Matthew?"

Matt chuckled, "You catch on quick, I'll build you and the kid a fuck-hut if you make me the godfather?"

Hannibal smirked at that, thinking for a moment- "I'll keep that in mind, I approve, but I'd have to check with him when the time comes so I don't wind up in trouble for making a decision like that without him."

 

"Well shit you're already making quite a leap of faith right now assuming Will even wants to have a kid. He's already a rebellious omega with the personality of a 12 year old."

 

Hannibal's smile disappeared, shifting his eyes from his notebook to the bathroom door when the shower turned off. 

 

"Sounds like my turn for the bathroom- finally." Matt flailed his legs to lift himself up off the bed and walked across the room, chewing on his toothbrush as he twisted the knob and pushed the unlocked door open. Hannibal snapped his eyes up again when Will suddenly shouted, the door being slammed shut in Matthew's face with ferocity. "I'M **OBVIOUSLY** STILL IN THE BATHROOM MATT, AT WHAT **AGE** DO WE LEARN TO  ** _KNOCK_**!?!?"

Matt's face flushed bright red as he blinked in shock at the door, "I-uh, sorry Willy, that was stupid of me, I'm delirious from driving-" Will cut his apology and excuse short, 

 

"You're not _stupid_ Matt, you just have **really** bad luck when it comes to thinking."

 

Matt looked to Hannibal now with a disbelieving look, breaking a small croaked sound- 

"What the shit why is he so mean?"

 

\---


	15. w i l l  *  &  *  s t i l e s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew kept walking until he scented Will's presence behind the last door. After knocking, he waited a while till he pushed the unlocked door open. Will was laid on the floor with a bunched up jacket nestled under his head, a strange omega around Will's age laid drooling beside him on the carpet with his face in a pile of wrappers and papers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Properly introducing *drumroll* Omega Stiles!  
> I loved the idea from EvilAdmin of introducing a new friend for Will to connect with!  
> as well as giving Matthew a reason to feel flustered again >:]  
> (ps: not sure if this is a normal omegaverse thing,  
> but no one can 'scent' themselves, only others)

 

  

 

 

Around midnight, Will was restless. He left Hannibal in bed and quietly snuck outside with his alpha's wallet again.

Finding the vending machines like before, he paused when he noticed someone kicking the machine with frustration. He smiled when he recognized the other young man around his own age as the same he had shared the snacks with last time they passed through.

"Hey- you're still here?" Will stepped over and touched the male's shoulder to break his attention from fighting the appliance. He looked at him, his skin pale and cheeks tanned below bright hazel brown eyes, dark hair combed and gelled up into a mess of curved spikes.

"Shit, look who it is, Mr. Money Bags! Can you fucking believe this thing still gets stuck!? All I want is a bar of candy and it refuses to give me the satisfaction."

Will leaned over and eyed the machine, wiggling his nose before he pushed his hip against the other boy's leg to put a few dollars in the slot.

He pressed the buttons for the hanging candy bar, three more shoving forward and dropping to the opening. "There, see? It's just hungry for cash."

The boy laughed at him and leaned down to snag the bunch of snacks before looking him over. "You're weird. What are you doing back here?"

Will shrugged, "I'm weird for coming back? What are you doing STILL here? I just went to the beach and we're on our way back home, you don't look like you ever left this dump. My name's Will by the way, and I think I might be the same age as you so I'm not a kid."

"Ha, name's Stiles. Nice to meet you officially, Will. Are you an omega too? You smell funny, like an omega and something else though."

Will blinked at him and cleared his throat, "I am, you're an unmated omega, I can tell that about you...why are you living at a motel?" Stiles studied the strange omega for a second and answered, "I'm a rogue. Runaway of sorts. You're not gonna report me or some shit are ya?" This brought a louder laugh from Will, "Ha! No, god, I mean it may not seem like it but I know better than anyone what you're talking about and going through. You wanna hang out? I have two alpha's sleeping in my room but they sleep pretty heavy, or whatever if not...I just can't sleep...so, I'm wandering around."

Stiles raised his brows and thought for a second. "I mean...I feel the last thing I wanna do is wake up a high alpha. Seems like a bad foot to start off on, ha. We could go to mine, I'm just down on the end- hey I actually have some beer if you wanna drink!"

Will considered going to the other omega's room, thinking of how upset Hannibal might be that he trusted a stranger without his surveillance.

"That actually sounds really good, I'll buy some more snacks!"

"Yeah!? Sweet- pay per view movies and beer with a stranger it is! Finally, some variety in my life!" Stiles grinned and smacked Will on the back before mashing buttons on the machine, Will telling him to slow down as he put the bills in the slot.

\---

Around 5 beers in, Will decided to slow down on drinking since he wasn't really used to it.

Stiles watched as Will tore open multiple snacks, unable to settle on one at a time. He joined him in chowing down on the treats, laughing as they told each other's interesting adventures.

"Damn, you really are a rogue, I took a taser ONCE and I'd rather give in next time that shit hurt so bad!"

Will chuckled and swallowed half the honey-bun in one bite, "I think I can get a radio to work by touching the antenna I've been tasered so many times."

"Can I ask something personal, Will?"

"Mm..sure?"

"Why do you smell funny? I smelled something like you before and it was at my great grandfather's funeral. Never encountered it ever since then till now. I know it sounds weird, but it's throwing me off a bit."

"I donno...I mean, I'm mated with a high alpha, if you've ever heard of them before. That might be it." Will avoided mentioning his bloodline with the easy alternative answer.

"Shit, yeah I've heard of them, that's wild! Is the sex good? I bet the sex is good." Stiles grinned as Will blushed bright red, "Sorry- too personal?"

  
Will smiled and shied his eyes down for a moment before looking back at the strange boy. "That's okay, ha..um...is there a pool around here that I'm not seeing, Stiles?"

"Yeah actually, out back by the main building- wanna go for a swim?"

"If we're allowed to bring the beer?"

"If we're not they're gonna have to pry it from my cold dead hands."

\---

The pool was closed, the lights all turned off except for the bulbs under water. Instead of swim trunks, the two omega's settled with swimming in their boxers after jumping the locked fence.

  
Will shouted when Stiles jumped out of the water beside him, both omega's laughing as they began to wrestle in the shallow end of the pool.

"You're such a little wuss! Haha! You can barely swim, Jesus!" Stiles grinned and shoved Will's shoulder, swimming in a circle around him using his body as a post to push off of.

"You're, * _hic_ * you're just showing off~" Will grinned and splashed the boy.

"And you're a lightweight, I got more beer in my mini fridge, let's go watch some movies, c'mon! I'm getting all pruney now~"

Will groaned and walked through the waist high water to follow Stiles out of the pool despite his dizzy buzz.  
"I need fooooood, hot food, do you have hot food?" He dried himself with a towel as he watched Stiles do the same.

"I've got hot pockets and burritos friend, let us dine like **kings** young grass hopper~" Stiles took Will's hand and lead him back to the room.

Will laughed and smiled at the new title, ' _friend_ '.

  
\---

  
"God dammit..." Matt sighed as he woke and noticed Hannibal sleeping alone once again.

He left the room and headed down the walkway searching for the omega, sighing exhaustively when he stopped at the vending machine. He spotted a hanging bag of abandoned chips behind the glass, rolling his eyes before moving on.

He kept walking until he scented Will's presence behind the last door. After knocking on the door, he waited a while till he pushed the door open. Will was laid on the floor with a bunched up jacket nestled under his head, a strange omega around Will's age laid drooling beside him on the carpet with his face in a pile of wrappers and papers.

"Oh boy...Hanners gonna _love_ this." He stepped in and tried to get either of the drunk boy's to fully wake, snapping his fingers in front of their faces and nudging their shoulders. "Wake up brat, let's get you back to bed before breakfast."

Will made a noise and refused, snoring as he turned on his side.

"Alright- you asked for it~" Matt sighed and walked over to the flickering television, turning the volume up full blast with perfect timing as a woman in the horror film screamed bloody murder.

Stiles jolted awake, eyes wide as he fumbled up with a wrapper stuck to the side of his face- Will jumping in surprise as well with his hair a wild one-sided mess. "Wha-what happened!?" Stiles looked from Will to the alpha and back when the boy groaned. "This is Matthew, one of the high alpha's I was telling you about. Matthew, this is Stiles, he's an omega I met last time we came here."

Matthew smirked and waved before reaching out to help Will up.

"You're creative as hell with rude awakenings, Matthew, Jesus crimeny- good for you." Stiles rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching wide as he stood up with them.

"Thanks, I dabble, what the hell have you boy's gotten into?" He reached out and wiped a smudge of chocolate from Stiles cheek, the omega blushing a bit as he grinned. Will scrunched his nose at the touch, curious as to why Matt felt the need to do it.

"I may have gotten your mate wasted and went for a swim before torturing him with scary movies all night."

"This one's not my mate, and I wasn't scared!" Will snapped, pulling his gym shorts on over his wrinkled boxers.

"You made this long weird high pitched sound when that dude was sewing the chick's mouth to the other-"  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT BENEFIT THE NAZI EXPECTED FROM MAKING A HUMAN CENTIPEDE, IT MAKES NO SENSE!"

Matthew interrupted their little spat, "Ya'll reek of chlorine, beer, and sugar. Sorry to cut this little hangout short but you need to get back to bed before the sun comes up, last thing we need is a grumpy cannibal."

Will looked at Matt with confusion, Matt suddenly catching and correcting himself for the slipped joke- "Hannibal, you know what the fuck I meant, I'm tired dammit, let's go brat. It was nice to meet you Stiles."

"Uh, sure, you too. See ya around Will?" Stiles plopped down to his bed and shifted his tired eyes from Will to Matthew, the alpha staring back for a moment before clearing his throat and looking away.

"Of course! I'm gonna nap and shower and we can have breakfast?" Will smiled, ignoring Matthew's impatient groaning as the alpha tugged at his wrist. Stiles nodded and laughed, "Sounds good to me."

\---

A few hours later, daylight beamed through the windows as Matthew was up and brewing coffee. Hannibal came out of the bathroom dressed in a sweater and pair of khaki bottoms.

"Alright so- just so you know, don't freak out but Willy made a friend last night. Drinking. Swimming. Eating a shit ton of junk food." Matt gestured his cup toward the bed at the sleeping omega curled up in sheets.

"I was curious why he smelled so terrible."

Before Matt could explain and prepare Hannibal better, Stiles was already peeking through the hotel room door with a wide smirk.

"Hi! Ya'll headed in for some breakfast with us? Oh, dammit he's still asleep? I'll get him-" Stiles jumped on the bed and startled Will awake with a laugh.

Hannibal raised a brow at the sudden intruder, watching as Will chuckled at the barrage of tickles Stiles forced him awake with. "Wakey wakey! Eggs and bakey, remember?! C'mon before it's all gone from the breakfast bar dude!"

" **OH**! Shoot, sorry! Hey, I want breakfast with Stiles! I'm gonna go, do you want to come Hanni?"

The two alpha's exchanged looks, Matthew raising his brows enough to tell Hannibal that they definitely should.

"...of course, give us a few minutes and we'll meet you in the main building."

"Sweet!" Stiles helped himself off the mattress and grabbed Will by the wrist, pulling him out of the bed. "W-wait, Stiles I'm in my boxers, let me get dressed first!"

Hannibal blinked in slight bafflement, watching the two boys laughing as Will hopped into a pair of jeans. Matthew sipped his cup of coffee, sitting at the small table as Hannibal stood fiddling with his watch with distracted eyes.

The door slammed shut behind the omega's, the room falling silent with their absence.

"...I'm sorry, I'm not sure how to react, was that the friend you were speaking of or did I just watch my omega get kidnapped?" Hannibal turned to Matthew with confusion in his expression, drawing a chuckle from the alpha as he finished his coffee. "That was the friend. I'm as surprised as you are, the damn kid is anti-social as hell, then makes a best friend over night at a random hotel. To be honest I'm more surprised he's not hungover, they killed two 12 packs- though I'm not sure who drank how much of what."

"He's had wine under my supervision, I've found he get's tired very quick when he drinks. I'm not sure how he'd handle whiskey- but beer and wine have been his go to. His name is Stiles?"

Matt nodded, "Yeah. How did you not know he was missing most the night by the way? I woke up to piss and he was gone so I followed his scent to the room down on the end. Door unlocked, two omegas passed out on the floor surrounded by beer and snacks, some violent human bug movie playing on the tv, it was like a damn dynamic-duo frat session."

Hannibal hummed a concerned sound, "I knew he had got up and left, he couldn't sleep, I could tell, so I let him be. I'm trying to ease myself into not hovering over and sheltering him too much. I don't want to make him revert back into his rebellious runaway stage."

"Well...he's diving into _SOME_ kind of rebellious stage, he gave zero shits about us just now over this new buddy."

Matt suddenly gasped, catching Hannibal's attention.

"He's going to wanna take him home with us. He thinks he found a stray dog, Hannibal."

Hannibal furrowed his brow.

 

Why did that sound absolutely believable?

 

\---

 


	16. l u c k  &  c h a n c e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles grinned and looked to Hannibal now, "I'm Stiles by the way! Sorry for rushing in and out your room with your boy, he's got the same appetite as me, I was a little excited, ha!" He stood up a bit to reach over, offering his hand as Hannibal smiled and shook it generously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be part of the last chapter but I trimmed it cause it was sooo long x_x
> 
> I wonder if I'm making any sense. I'll just...*covers entire fic with dirt* there we go.

 

   

 

 

 

"I thought you said people were going to snatch up all the food before we got here-" Will spoke with a mouth full of scrambled eggs, glancing back at the bar flourishing with untouched hot food. Stiles chuckled, " **We're** the people that are going to snatch up all the food." He grinned down at the three plates full of various breakfast foods, Will's three as well covered with mostly bacon and french toast.

Will perked up when he spotted Hannibal and Matthew come through the main entrance from afar, making their way to the dining area. No one else but Will and Stiles were in the small area with the breakfast bar steaming bright under the early sunlight glowing through windows.

"Wow...did ya'll need shovel's instead of silverware for this little feast?" Matthew laughed as he sat down beside Stiles, Hannibal smirking as he sat beside Will at the red wood table. Will rolled his eyes at Matt and smiled at Hannibal, blushing when the alpha kissed his forehead. Stiles snorted and looked at Matt, raising a brow when he noticed the man avert his eyes again.

"Want one of my plates? My eyes are a bit too big for my stomach-"

Matthew turned his eyes back to the omega, shrugging a nod and moving his arms from the table to allow Stiles to push a plate over.

Stiles grinned and looked to Hannibal now, "I'm Stiles by the way! Sorry for rushing in and out your room with your boy, he's got the same appetite as me, I was a little excited, ha!" He stood up a bit to reach over, offering his hand as Hannibal smiled and shook it generously. "Hannibal Lecter, pleasure to properly meet you Stiles. I'm glad to see Will made an omega friend with things in common."

"Hannibal Lecter, you've got an accent that could lull me _happily_ to sleep, sir."

Will choked on his food for a second, scrunching his brows with a tinge of jealousy when his alpha laughed and thanked his friend. Hannibal pet Will's knee under the table to acknowledge the boy's short little reaction. Matt simply scoffed and shook his head as he bit into a sausage.

"So- two high alphas huh? Wild. Feel like it's been my lucky week! 'Cept for the vending machines, those things are out to drive me _**insane**_."

"They're not so special, bunch'a goons is what they are." Will mumbled as he ate, receiving a slightly hurt look from Hannibal. He rolled his eyes and swallowed his food before leaning over to kiss Hannibal's jawline twice to let him know he was kidding.

"I _strongly_ object to that insult, young man, we're domestic as shit around you cause you're a terrifying little brat we'd like to keep comfortable at all times." Matthew waved his fork around as he spoke before stabbing a piece of toast to eat. "Terrifying? This squishy little thing? Ha!" Stiles laughed when Will flicked a piece of egg at him.

"He's quite a handful the more you spend time with him, I can promise you that. Stiles, may I ask what it is you're doing here on your own? You don't look a day over 21 and are unmated, going about in the middle of nowhere, I have to admit my curiosity." Hannibal eyed the young omega as he took a sip of Will's orange juice, ignoring the boy's grumpy hand trying to take it back from him.

"I've just been in rogue-mode for a while, kinda got tired of the alpha who was courtin' me and ran off to live the free life baby, ha. Will told me he was kinda in the same situation before he met you, and I mean, I don't blame him for folding- two handsome high alpha's would change my mind in a heart beat~" Stiles nudged Matthew's arm with a wink, the man suddenly flushing bright red and clearing his throat again. "Scuse me ya'll I gotta- I'm gonna go to the, facilities." Matt scooted the chair back, the legs skirting loudly across the floor and stood.

Will gawked as Matthew walked away, looking back at Hannibal then to Stiles, "Oh my god- you make Matty nervous."

"I think he _likes_ me." Stiles smiled wide and satisfied with having flustered the high alpha, Hannibal quirking a smirking 'kudos' nod to him.

"Oh my god Matty likes you, OH MY GOD _HANNIBAL CAN WE TAKE STILES HOME WITH US_!?"

Hannibal blinked and raised both brows at his omega,

 

"...and _**there** _ it is. Fascinating."

\---

 

Matthew splashed his face in the bathroom sink, reaching blindly for the paper towels to dry off as he sighed. 

 

He turned quickly when he scented Will come in. 

 

"Hope I didn't make you feel awkward out there, ha, I was only foolin' around to see you get all weird again." Stiles smirked and leaned against another sink, crossing his arms as he studied Matt's confused expression. "...I...uh, sorry? Oh, no...it's okay...where's...Will?"

 

"Will? He's still out there eating with the foreign guy, why?"

 

"I just, thought I smelled Will come in, must be the food or something. Never mind..." Matthew stared at the omega, walking past him before opening the door for him. "Why thank you kind sir~ glad you're not mad at me or anything, eh?" Stiles winked and nudged Matt again, the alpha still baffled silent as he watched him walk out. 

 

\---

 

"I need to talk to you-" Matt muttered into Hannibal's ear as he leaned over for a quick second, touching the alpha's shoulder briefly before rounding the table to pick up his plate.

 

"Hey, Matt, Hanni said it's okay for Stiles to ride back home with us! He's gonna stay with us for a little while and help around the house for money till he can afford a place of his own near by! Isn't that awesome!?" Will beamed excitement, Stiles grinning at the joyful boy cheering his accompaniment on.

"That's awesome Willy, hey, we're gonna go back to the room and get packing so- you go ahead and I don't know, help Stiles pack his shit or whatever and meet us at the car, hm? Okay." Matt grabbed Hannibal's elbow gently and lead him quickly out of the building.

Will frowned curiously and shrugged as Stiles did too. "Okay! Let's go get your stuff?"

"I'm fuckin' pumped, this is awesome! Yeah, let's go!"

\---

"What's this about, Matthew? You seem unsettled."

"You're not going to fucking believe me until you see for yourself, Hannibal. That kid- he smells like Will. Not even fucking joking. I swore Will came in the bathroom until I turned and saw it wasn't. I knew it was fucking weird when I couldn't pick up a scent from him, he's always been right fucking next to Will- Will and his scent just blend and it's like he's not even there Hannibal. He's got the same scent!"

Hannibal suddenly realized he hadn't caught Stile's scent now as well, raising his brows in thought.

"...you think he's a special like Will?"

"I don't know! It's...I don't know man, you gotta scent him when Will's not around and tell me what you think. He could be like, Will's distant cousin or some shit, did you ask Bill if he knew anyone else alive in their family with that shit besides Will?" Matt seemed to be almost panicking, unsure of anything going on or why it was flustering him so much so suddenly.

"I didn't think to ask, no...Bill did have a brother and sister though, traces of high alpha in them from their grandfather and further up. It's possible."

"Yeah but what are the fucking chances of running into one in a place like this?"

"Well...like we established before with the way you and I were drawn to Will practically by chance, it may work the same way with their own kind as well...I'd say we look into further before jumping to conclusions though. This trip just became all the more interesting, hm?" Hannibal smiled, almost thrilled at the new information.

"I don't know if I can handle the idea of two of those things around, I'm not ready to go deaf- or die for that matter."

Hannibal chuckled, "I don't believe you have to worry about that, Matthew. The boy seems to have taken interest in you in quite a positive light."

Matthew blushed and scowled at Hannibal, slumping down on the bed with a frustrated sigh.

 

"Two. Two of 'em. Good God."


	17. c r a f t  &  c o m f o r t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal sat writing in his notes again, tuning out the loud movie the other three watched so he was considered spending time with them. Will had thrown a fit when he was in the study, so this would have to do. He wanted to document their new situation and was eager for morning to come when it would be appropriate to contact Bill about his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short smut alert :d
> 
> hee
> 
> (if you're updated on the most recent things Bryan Fuller has said about s4 possibilities having inception qualities, you'll understand my hidden little passive aggressive hint when they're watching a movie together *coughs* I trust our lord Fuller not to disappoint us though, it's the networks I don't trust)

   

 

 

 

 

Matt growled under his breath as he stood on the footstep of the car, wrapping bungee cords around the rails and bars of a bike to the top of his SUV.

"Matty, me and Stiles could have tied his bike up ourselves..." Will stood below him watching as the man took his time hooking the cords together.

"And witness you morons scrape the paint off my car with this thing? Right."

Will rolled his eyes over to Stiles beside him, "Matthew has an _unhealthy_ sexual attraction to his Chevy."

"Ah-! It's **perfectly** healthy, thank you." Matt corrected the boy, granting a giggle from Stiles.

"How intimate can you get with a car?" Stiles asked with a chuckle.

"Gas tank, cup holders, gear shift, hood with the engine on-" Will counted off the options, Hannibal having just stepped out in time to hear the list.

"Young man, what the **_HELL_ ** have you been watching?!" Matt shouted to cut him off, Will and Stiles both laughing at that.

"I understand everything but the cup holders, how would that one work, Will dear?" Hannibal asked, smirking at the giddy boy's as he placed the last bag in the trunk.

"Don't encourage him doc-"

Stiles chipped one more in,  
"-exhaust pipe!"

\---

The whole drive back Hannibal and Matthew listened to the two omegas chat, bicker, and scream over a video game.

When they stopped at a gas station, Will and Stiles almost barreled out of the car until Matt asked Will to put the gas in while he read the map over.

"Aw what? Since when do I have to do anything?"

Stiles simply gave a short mocking laugh at Will as he continued on into the station.

"Since exactly what you just said you spoiled little princess, scoot your toot and make sure you push 'unleaded', swear to god if you put the wrong shit in I'll fight you."

Hannibal gave Matt an understanding look when the alpha waved him out to go in the shop with Stiles.

\---

Hannibal stepped up to the counter next to Stiles when he sat his items down. "Let me-" He gestured him to put his cash away to buy the boy's purchases. "Oh, awesome, thanks!"

Hannibal paid for the energy drinks and jerky, glancing at the omega as he scented him.

Just like Will. The honey and lavender mixed with the curious unknown factor.

He almost still couldn't believe it, wondering if maybe Will was just still too close and the omega didn't have a scent at all for some reason. He kept making excuses in his head, but knew they were all wrong. The scent was fresh and clear as anything directly from Stiles pores beside him.

  
They all got back to the car, Matthew looking at Hannibal waiting for some sort of response to the situation. Hannibal nodded and looked over his shoulder for a moment when Stiles shut the door before scooting into his seat-belt.

\---

  
After dropping by Matthews house to get the dogs from Mrs. Caputo, they all headed to Hannibal's.

Stiles was practically in the front seat between the two alphas, "That's your house?-" He sat back and looked at Will now, "You live HERE?" Will smiled and shrugged as he stroked Winston's fur, Winter curled up in his lap sleeping.

\---

Will walked around giving his friend a tour of the home and his favorite spots to spend time while the two alphas unpacked for the last time. They had one more day off their jobs, so Matthew had decided to spend it with them.

"When Matty isn't here you'll get this room- it's the guest room, it's nice and stuff too so you can either leave your stuff in the study tonight or go ahead and put it in here. I don't think he'll mind."

"Uh..he can have it now, I'm good with the couch." Matthew stepped past them and ignored Will's telling smile. "Really? Thanks! God, this place is like a mansion, I feel like a maid who's getting paid over minimum wage by a king or something. Finally moving up in the world. I like it."

Will laughed and hurried back outside with him to grab the rest of their things.

\---

Hannibal sat writing in his notes again, tuning out the loud movie the other three watched so he was considered spending time with them. Will had thrown a fit when he was in the study, so this would have to do. He wanted to document their new situation and was eager for morning to come when it would be appropriate to contact Bill about his siblings.

Matt sat on one end of the couch with his legs crossed, elbow on the arm rest and fist on his cheek as he stared at the TV. Stiles sat between him and Will, his legs pulled up and pretzeled while Will simply slouched and splayed his legs limp over the edge.

"I bet this is going to be an 'it was all a dream' parts, god I hate those, it's a let down and waste of time." Will complained, elbowing Stiles ribs when he was shushed.

Hannibal chuckled when he heard the two boys start to pinch and smack each other's arms and legs for a short lived feud.

"Cut it out dammit-" Matt flicked Stiles ear with a growl, the boy yelping before a giggle. "He started it!"

Matt rolled his eyes and turned his focus back to the movie, the two omegas finally back to pliant after the scolding.

He shifted his eyes down for a moment when he felt Stiles knee suddenly rest on his thigh. Looking up from the touch, he saw that the boy was still watching the TV, but smiling. Nothing interesting happening as the actors talked and talked, the smile was for the flirtatious move.

Hannibal glanced over from his reading chair and noticed Matthew had grown suddenly almost visibly tense, the man seeming to be unable to decide on something. He raised a brow and hid a proud grin when Matt finally pulled a classic.

The young alpha stretched, arching his back a bit as he raised his arms up and draped one over the back of the couch behind Stiles.

Stiles smile turned into a sheepish grin when he felt the muscle of Matt's arm against the back of his neck.

\---

Hannibal chuckled as Will nuzzled against his neck in bed, the boy purring as he did.

"What are you up to young one?

"Nothin, just think I should thank you for letting me have a friend~" Will nipped at Hannibal's jaw lightly and slid his hand under the covers, the alpha inhaling deep before growling under his breath.

"You're allowed whatever you want, Will...all you have to do is ask, meilė ( ~~love~~ ).." He sighed and stared at the omega as he crawled under the blankets completely now, his breath hitching in his chest when Will pulled his member out of his boxers.

Will smiled when his alpha pushed the sheets back to see him blush and kiss at the tip, teasing his tongue to lick in the droplet of pre-come that leaked out.

"Dieve Mano ( ~~my god~~ )..."

\---

Matthew groaned when he heard Will's faint moaning through the quiet house, covering his face with his pillow on the couch.

When he took the pillow off, he startled up on his elbows- Stiles suddenly sitting perched on the arm rest in a t shirt and boxers staring at him.

"Jesus- where the hell did you come from?!"

Stiles wiggled his nose and shrugged, "Can't sleep with all that noise. Take it you can't either huh?" Matt rolled his eyes and nodded, sighing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I can be a WHOLE lot quieter than Will, if he's even trying to."

Matt snapped his eyes up to the smiling omega, flushing bright red as he felt the info almost as an invitation, but let it pass as he cleared his throat.

"Yeah they stopped trying to be quiet a long time ago. Did you wanna take the couch? It's not as bad compared to being down the hall from-"

"You're going to make me ask for sex? Okay, I would like sex now- like **_now_ ** now."

Matthews eyes went wide, croaking a short sound as he found himself at an abrupt loss for words. Stiles brows rose as he waited for an answer, smirking a crooked grin when the high alpha finally spoke.

"...C-couch or bedroom?"

\---

Matthew sat in bed with pillows propped behind his back, holding Stiles hips as the omega lifted and lowered on his stiff member. He stared at the beautiful eager thing above him, biting his lip to keep back a growl rumbling in his chest.

The sex grew heated and rougher in no time, Matthew pushing the omega onto all fours as he thrust into him with heaving breaths. Stiles grunted with each snap of Matts hips, biting the sheets as he muffled his pleasured cursing.

Matt snarled and shuddered as he came in the tight vice, Stiles gasping and moaning at the sudden heat filling him. He continued fucking him as he reached around and started stroking the omegas cock, licking his lips as he listened to the gasps and swears he slurred through his panting when he spilled onto the sheets.

After cleaning up, Matt pulled his gym shorts back on, watching as Stiles pulled a t shirt over his head to cover his fit lightly tanned torso.

"For someone who claims they're quiet you sure made quite a bit of noise, you know that?"

Stiles chuckled and jumped down back into bed, putting his hands behind his head as he grinned at the man. " ** _Well_ ** I didn't expect two things- _size_ and _stamina_. I think I'm in love."

Matt blushed and smirked, scoffing at the bold forward spoken omega. "See you at breakfast brat...."

\---

Matt stood next to Hannibal at the stove, helping prepare the usual breakfast scramble and blood sausage.

"So, it's gonna be tough as hell getting used to the kid smelling exactly like Will- he snuck all the way from the guest room to sitting right on the damn couch with me and I didn't even know he was there. He's stealthy as _fuck_ , it's scary how quiet he moves. Like a damn **cat**."

Hannibal smiled and laughed shortly, "I assume he's still in his defensive 'rogue mode', being crafty and cautious may stick with him until he's comfortable around us in the strange new environment."

Matthew scoffed and shook his head. " _He's comfortable_."

"Oh, with you- that I'm sure of. I was slightly thrown off when I came downstairs and smelled Will all over you." Hannibal winked at the young alpha and eyed his flustered blush.

"Shut up."

\---

Will smelled the food, yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke, walking out into the hall just in time to run into Stiles as he came out as well.

The two seemed to sync up when it came to breakfast food now.

"Morning sunshine, have a pleasant fuck last night?" Stiles asked with a crooked smile as he wrapped an arm around his friends neck. Will gave a sheepish shy grin as he walked with the other omega, the smile straightening to parted surprised lips when Stiles leaned in close to whisper in his ear- " _I know me and Matt did_ ~"

"You did _not_ -"

"Shush," Stiles placed a finger over Will's lips and winked at him before they started down the stairs, Will gawking in disbelief as he followed.

\---

Will let the dogs outside and left the door open as he sat at the breakfast counter beside Stiles, Matthew on the other side already eating his bowl.

"Thanks for breakfast Hanni."  
"Yeah, this smells and looks amazing!" Stiles beamed as he accepted his bowl from Hannibal who smiled and nodded in thanks.

Will took a bite of sausage before Hannibal rounded the counter and gave him a kiss. He smiled at the alpha and started in on eating.

When Matthew finished he washed his dish and dried it before calling out to Hannibal, "I gotta get going to sign back in at the precinct doc, I shouldn't have to do more than desk duty till tonight so just hit me up if you wanna do anything!"

Hannibal waved from the garden in response and continued caring for the plants.

Stiles watched as Matt picked up a duffel bag and stepped over to Will, the alpha rustling his hair before giving Stiles a quick pat on the shoulder. "I'll see y'all around, don't cause any trouble for the old man, he's got a handful."

"Bye Matty~" Will muffled his words with a mouthful of food, swallowing as the front door shut behind the man.

"Precinct? Is he a cop? Why wasn't I told this, you just let me go on about being a rogue around a **cop**?"

Will chuckled, "He's not a trafficking cop, he's a good guy. Though the only reason we met was cause he kidnapped me and Hannibal almost killed him, but we got on good terms pretty quick. Long story though, ha."

 

Stiles blinked at that- "Ya'll just get wilder and weirder, y'know that?"

\---

Hannibal gave Stiles the duty of mowing the lawn that day to start off his duties around the house. "Isn't it supposed to rain?" Will asked from the floor as he sat up a bit to look out the window at the shirtless omega pushing a mower.

"Tomorrow darling, which is why I made mowing the first chore." Hannibal spoke as he finished a text to Bill.

"Oh. How much are you paying him?"

"Depends on what he does, for this $80 sounds suitable for the front."

"You're not gonna make him now the back are you?! I like my field!" Will looked back to Hannibal with worry, the alpha laughing as he shook his head, "If that's what you want, I wont have him touch it."

Will sighed in relief and laid back on his stomach by the man's feet, smiling as he rubbed the little grey pit bull pups belly. He giggled when Hannibal started rubbing his socked foot on his bum. "Weirdo-"

Hannibal grinned and hummed a short laugh as he opened Bill's text.

(" _Haven't been in contact with either sibling since before Will was born, possible they had kids. You say this person has the same scent as him? Crazy. I'm not sure...would you want me to reach out and see if they did?_ ")

Hannibal thought on it for a moment, (" _I wouldn't want to force you to contact anyone you don't want to over it, it's not a crucial situation. I have other ways I could find out that may take time but I'll let you know as soon as I find anything out. Thank you Bill. Hope you are doing well, don't stress yourself with too much at once with the move_.")

 

He knew a blood test would be dangerous, that they could notice something about the results from Will or Stiles that points out their special history and genetic makeup. But with Matthew's help, he might be able to have a more discreet way in to acquire the results. 

 

\---

 


	18. f a m i l y  t r e e s & f i r e f l i e s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think you two have something akin to what Matthew and I had- the four of us all coming together by natural unseen fate or instinct running on auto pilot without our awareness. Things like a string of events somehow melding with our chemistry. Your genetic makeups like magnets."
> 
> "Okay...but that's just how we happened across each other then...what clues gave you an idea that he was like me in the first place?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *skids into room* I'm back, I'm full of trash, and I'm sorry <3
> 
> here's a long chapter filled with new stuff old stuff and smut stuff :D
> 
> ignore google translate & Hannibal's sex babbles *rolls out*

 

   

 

Hannibal left at noon for work, leaving Will and Stiles to themselves at the house.

Will crawled up from the floor and onto the couch when Stiles came back inside covered in sweat and grass, leaning over to pet the dogs when they flooded around his ankles to sniff at him.

"All done?"

Stiles sighed and nodded, too tired to speak he simply gestured toward the bathroom that he was going to shower. Will smiled and dropped back down to the cushions, fiddling with his sweatpants strings before deciding to get up.

He heard the showerhead turn on after a door shut, and made his way down the hall into Hannibal's study. Finding the Stephen King book he had been working on reading , he sat down in Hannibal's chair and pulled his legs up as he flipped through to find his spot.

After half an hour Stiles wandered in freshly dressed and clean, "There you are, am I intruding?"

"No not at all. What's up?"

"Nothin, just wandering around. What's there to do around here?"

Will looked down at his book and folded a corner, setting it down as he thought. "...um...I really just hang around, play with my dogs and stuff till Hannibal gets home..."

Stiles almost cringed a bit, frowning as he could see the hint of realization on the omegas face that he had actually become the type of omega he hadn't wanted to. His freedom and adventure still a distance away.

"...but you're allowed to do stuff right? You just...don't know what to do? He's not one of those alphas who wants a house pet, right?"

Will nodded with a small shrug. "I mean I'm allowed to do most stuff, as long as I'm safe and careful he says."

"Good. Put a shirt and shoes on and let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

Stiles smiled, "Don't worry I'll keep you safe."

\---

Will looked back at the house before ducking down into the back of a cab with Stiles, watching it fade into the trees as they drove off.

They stopped in the city, climbing out as Will handed some cash to Stiles to hand the driver.

"So...now what?"

Stiles shrugged, "I wanna explore the place! I've never been here, have you?"

Will shook his head, "Just to the precinct whenever I got arrested. I don't know where it is around here I was always in the back of a car."

"Oh boy. Alright, let's start walking then, when we find a chill place I wanna talk to you about something."

Will stared at him curiously as he took his hand and began leading him down the busy sidewalk, strangers weaving around them as they stayed connected.

\---

They wandered around shops, stopped in fast food joints to grab snacks, and played eye-spy for hours, stopping at a bridge over a river once it started to get dark.

They stood leaning on the rails to look down at the water, a few white boats with orange glowing lights passing by with rich partying people bustling about below.

"So what'd you wanna talk to me about?"

Stiles wiggled his nose and looked up at the sky now, holding the rail and he leaned back. "Well first...that I'm really glad you guys took me in. I mean despite being a rogue I do appreciate a little luxury now and then. Especially if I'm not being forced to be basically a slave or breeding object. So...thank you."

"...you're welcome Stiles."

Stiles chuckled and sighed, "Anyway I..uh...I killed my last alpha. Obviously before he could mate me."

Will raised his brows, staring at the other omega smiling almost falsely through the sudden admission.

"...how did you do it?"

Stiles laughed again, shaking his head as he pulled himself back forward against the bars. "That's the million dollar question."

Wills chest caught at that, the familiarity of it sending him right back to the alley.

"How did he die, Stiles?"

There was silence between them now, the horn from a boat echoing below masking the passing cars behind them, wind gusting against their backs as they stood a foot from one another on the rails.

Stiles licked his lips and looked down again.

"He tried to kill me."

Will blinked a few times, "...and when you screamed he bled to death...didn't he..."

Stiles snapped his eyes to Will with shock, furrowing his brows at the omega.

"How the fuck did you know that?"

\---

Will told him about his past, at least the gist of it without going into intimate details he'd rather not share. Explaining that he didn't really understand it himself still but that Hannibal and his father knew more about it than him.

Stiles stayed quiet at a loss for words through his story.

They crossed the rest of the way over the bridge now, walking side by side.

"So I'm like you? How's that possible if it's such a rare thing?"

"Hannibal might know or have an idea...just know that you're safe with us, okay?"

Stiles nodded, "I wonder if we could make super babies or something."

Will laughed and rolled his eyes at the other omega.

\---

Making their way back off the bridge toward the city, the two startled on the sidewalk when a siren blared twice behind them, stopping as a cop car pulled up to the curb with its windows rolled down.

"What the shit are you brats doing out here this late?! Do you know what time it is?!"

"Matthew!" Will hopped off the curb and leaned over to look in the window, "We couldn't find your police place, we've been exploring!"

Matt sighed and looked over Will's shoulder at Stiles, the boy curving a short smile and wave with his other hand pocketed.

"...get in Frodo and Sam. I'll take you to _Mordor_."

They both perked up excitedly and rushed around to climb in the back of the cop car.

"Wait am I Frodo or Sam?" Stiles quirked his head with the question, his fingers wiggling through the gate holes between them and Matthew in front.

"You're Sam, he's Frodo."

"Why am I Frodo?"

"Cause you're annoying and dramatic as fuck."

Will frowned and Stiles cackled at that, tsk'ing as he pinched the other omegas cheek.

"Yeah okay well that makes you  _ **Gollum**_." Will muttered, both boy's gasping and giggling when the alpha slammed on the breaks.

"His name is _**Sméagol**_. If you're going to insult me at least be fictionally respectful little _Baggins_ boy."

\---

Matthew pulled up to the precinct and let the two omegas out the back, walking them inside to show them his office.

The other alpha officers watched them walk through, hinting the strange scent but letting it slide as they gave Matt greeting nods.

Walking down a hall, he rolled his eyes when Will asked "Do y'all have vending machines back here?"

\---

Will plopped down in the rolling desk chair, pulling his knees to his chest as he grinned and giggled when Stiles hurried over to spin him around.

"Cut it out kids, Jesus Christ your going to knock all my shit over- _you_ , over there, _you_ , get your feet off my chair. We _literally_ just got through the door and you've morphed into a god damn **tornado**!"

The two frowned and quit, Will pulling the desk drawer open to study its insides.

Sighing as he bit his lip, Stiles looked the alpha over, his cop uniform black and perfectly fitted to his strong stature with various pins and badges glowing shined and polished on his chest and shoulders, the dark tie blending in over the tightly buttoned up top.

Stiles stepped over and suddenly reached in Matthews back pocket when he was bent over to pick up a paper that had blown off the table from their play.

"What the-"

Stiles grinned and pulled his wallet out, taking a few bills from it and handing the leather fold back to him. Matt furrowed his brow and watched the boy round the desk to catch Wills attention with a pat on the head.

"Hm?" Will looked up from toying with a bundle of already hooked together paper clips, a time passing hobby of Matts.

"I saw a sign at the end of the hall that says 'break room', I bet for sure there's gotta be food or vending machines in it- go get us whatever looks good Willy?" Stiles smirked and handed the bundle of wrinkled cash to the other omega, chuckling as he leapt up, snatched it and hurried out the door.

"You just gave him about 50 bucks for the worst cup of coffee and tasteless pastries you'll ever-" Matt was cut short when Stiles snatched his black tie forward, pressing a hard kiss to his lips as he backed him into the metal closet locker beside the window.

He exhaled heavy through his nose as he dismissed the initial surprise thudding in his chest, reaching up to hold the sides of the boy's face and return the pressure against his mouth.

Stiles broke the brief make out to pull back an inch and grinned through light panting breaths, Matt's eyes wide and eager for more contact as he studied the omegas bright features.

"I hope you have more than one of these fucking uniforms cause I'm going to ruin the shit out of this one tonight."

At that Matt gulped, nodding twice with wide eyes before he stammered a response- the damned brat always seemed to draw his stutter out.

  
"M-my place?"

\---

Will pouted the whole time he waited for the cab, flipping off Matthew and Stiles from the backseat as it took off.

Matthew rolled his eyes at the grown toddlers departure, feeling only slightly guilty for stealing away his friend for the night.

\---

Hannibal stood from his chair when he smelled Will somewhere nearby. He looked out the window and saw a cab leaving, but no sign of his omega in the dark night.

Stepping outside, he followed Wills scent around the side of the house, furrowing his brow as he found he was also following a trail of shed clothing/ pants, boxers, tshirt, socks and sneakers.

It lead to the backyard, the nude boy sitting a few feet in the tall grass and flowers that fireflies blinked and floated around.

The tiny lights mimicked the stars above, the omegas head turned up to study them all with his bare scarred back to Hannibal.

"Will dear...? Are you alright? I got a call from Matthew that you were coming home alone after you're little adventure with Stiles." Hannibal walked over and ignored the pollen that dusted and clung to his silk pajama bottoms so he could stand behind the boy. He raked his fingers through the mess of curls to pull his head back further and smiled at the bright blue eyes, the colour almost glowing like the insects pulsing bulbs around them.

"...Hanni...Stiles told me something today. Something I think means, that he's like me. Is that possible?" Will stared curiously up backwards at his Alpha, watching the flicker of interest spear across his face.

"What makes you think that, young one? What did he tell you?"

"That he's done bad things like I have to an alpha...that they died the same way I've killed...bleeding to death from his screams..." Wills eyes seemed distant below him, Hannibal tilted his head to admire the beautiful sense of curiosity lingering in his expression.

"Had you told him what you've done? Before he shared this with you?"

"No...I told him some afterwards though...he's as surprised as I am, and confused. But I don't think he realized that we're as rare we are- he might think it's kind of like the way you and Matthew are high alphas."

"How do you suppose that?"

"Cause instead of wanting to come back home with me to talk to you about it I'm pretty sure he and Matty are having role playing sex right now..." Will frowned up at Hannibal as the alpha continued combing his hair with his fingers, seeing his brow raise with a chuckle.

"Why aren't you more baffled at this, did...did you already know?" Will turned now to pull from under the hand, sitting back in the grass facing his mate.

"I had clues...assumptions and made attempts to tie together explanations."

"...clues...like, what?"

Hannibal eyed the boy for a moment before crouching in front of him, resting his arms on his thighs as he hesitated to share.

"I think you two have something akin to what Matthew and I had- the four of us all coming together by natural unseen fate or instinct running on auto pilot without our awareness. Things on a string of events somehow melding with our chemistry. Your genetic makeups like magnets."

"Okay...but that's just how we happened across each other then...what clues gave you an idea that he was like me in the first place?" Will asked almost impatiently, glancing down to see the man reach up and pick a firefly from a blade of tall grass.

"I don't want you to jump to any conclusions because I'd like to be sure of it first before speaking any kind of misinformation..." Hannibal gently moved his hand out, the boy almost going adorably cross eyed as he placed the calm lighting bug on the tip of his nose- its wings fluttering once as it remained pliant.

"...but he shares you're exact scent, Will. Which is odd, only sometimes seen with omegas if they share some sort of family history- and him being about your age,"

Will gasped and the firefly abandoned the omegas nose, buzzing away from the suddenly standing nude creature.

"Stiles is related to me?! I have family besides my parents?!"

Hannibal sighed and stood to calm the boy down, "Like I said darling please don't jump to conclusions until I can know for certain. I'd hate to get your hopes up and be wrong- I'm going to ask Matthew to somehow get the two of you a blood test, and a DNA exam to see without anyone being alerted if the results reveal too much."

"Oh Hannibal that'd be so amazing! I'm so excited, thank you!"

Hannibal grunted when the omega kept up and wrapped his arms around his neck, accepting the sweet kiss with a sigh.

He smiled and stared at the wide bright grin, running his thumb over the blushing cheek as he marveled at his bewitching eyes, seeing the hint of arousal hiding behind the blues and green specks.

"I love you, my exquisite boy."

  
Will blushed scarlet and huffed a soft sound in approval. "I love you too, Hannibal. Can we try role play, too?"

Hannibal raised both brows at that, smirking as he carried the nude omega inside with his legs wrapped around his waist.

"What do you have in mind, sweetheart?"

"I was thinking you could dress up in your old doctor scrubs and we can get me a cute nurses outfit, you can pick what I wear, but I wanna play that with you." Will smiled as he held onto the Alpha's shoulders, raising a brow when he stopped walking and stared wide eyed at him.

"...I...can pick whatever I want you to wear?"

 

Will laughed, "Sure, why not?"

"Oh, I've got a few things in mind."

 

\---

Meanwhile back at Matthews house,

Stiles chuckled as he sat with his back against the beds headboard, wrist cuffed above him on the wooden posts.

Matthew chewed his lip as he stood on his knees on the mattress, pulling his tie off from his cop uniform and wrapping it gently around the omegas neck.

Stiles grunted when the alpha snagged the fabric tight to pull him forward, straining as his arms tensed behind his head against the locked cuffs.

He sighed into the kiss, smirking when Matt bit his lip and pushed him back against the headboard.

"You're so under fucking arrest."

"I'm so not resisting officer Brown."

Matt grunted and slumped his shoulders, "Sergeant, I said I wanna be Sergeant Brown, Stiles~"

Silted guffawed at that, laughing and craning forward to press a cluster of kisses to the man's cheek and chin- "Ha oh poor thing, you don't get that promotion till you put me away."

"Yeah ha-ha, you know, I'm feelin butt hurt now, so you're going on solitary confinement. Good luck getting out them cuffs brat."

Stiles gawked in disbelief as Matthew climbed off the bed, "Matt-? Matthew! GET BACK HERE AND SEX ME, I WONT- GOD-"

The door slammed shut behind Matt.

"-dammit."

Stiles sighed and leaned back to look upside down at his chained wrists becoming numb in the cuffs.

"Always gotta be a smart ass don't ya Stiles."

\---

Morning came and Hannibal discussed the blood tests to Matt and planned to have them taken by the end of the week. Stiles had told Matt about his kill now that he was aware they knew, claiming a weight lifted off his shoulders from being able to speak about it finally.

Stiles sat on the couch in Matthews home, cringing as the alpha wiped his arm with a cold cotton ball to prep him for drawing the blood.

"What's that awful face for I'm wiping you, i haven't even tied the rubber band on, there's zero pain inflicted on you to call for that face."

"I fucking hate needles man, I hate people touching my veins and poking and pulling and augh- just, fuck, can't we use spit? I'll spit or piss or whatever all you want please god don't do this to me." Stiles almost whimpered through his pleading as he gave the saddest look to the man.

Matt scoffed, "Wowie...sorry kiddo but this is how we gotta do it to be sure."

He frowned as the boy winced and squeezed his eyes shut, drawing his blood to fill a tube carefully. When he finished he wrapped him up and sat the vile on the coffee table in front of them.

Stiles opened his eyes and saw the blood filled thing, groaning and dropping his head back to look away from it.

"Herrnnghod blood is supposed to stay INSIDE the body~"

Matthew grinned and kissed his arm gently over the gauze, "I can't imagine how you reacted when you did the thing."

"Oh, god, vomit. Vomit- everywhere. Almost passed out cleaning it up, gagged the whole time. Please hide that thing now."

\---

Will was calm, his mind elsewhere as Hannibal drew his blood. He blinked away from the tv playing a weather report on an upcoming storm, looking at Hannibal as he licked at the small dot of blood left behind.

He smiled and blushed when the alpha met his eyes, lips still on his arm tasting the sweet honeyed sampling.

"You're so handsome...I know it's kind of random, but I'm going to use your words and say, don't jump to conclusions or anything..."

Hannibal licked his lips and sat straight as he remained knelt in front of the omega, listening patiently.

Will inhaled and wiggled his nose.

"...do you want to mate with me...? Like...the scarier type of mating..."

The alpha felt a single thud skip in his chest, studying the boy's face to search for his feelings towards his question.

"I only want what you want darling. Whatever and whenever you please. I'm in no hurry. I know it may not truly be your home, but I want you to feel at home, safe and sound with no expectations but to be happy. Protected but free. You're precious to me, so I hope you don't grow too tired of me being overbearing now and again to keep you sheltered when I feel uneasy."

Will curved a half smile and nodded.

"I am home."

\---

Matthew retrieved the paperwork from his trustworthy source outside the precinct, rushing home to give Stiles the news since the boy stayed another night at his place.

"Stiles- hey, kiddo look," Matt crouched down to sit beside the tired young man that groaned as he woke up on the couch.

He held the opened folder out to him and watched his face studying the papers.

"That...that's uh- a lot of words and numbers Matty good job."

Matthew sighed and pointed at the small type in one of the boxes.

"This right here means you're fucking related to Willy. This under here- means it's not too distant. This beside it- means you're his fucking cousin."

"What, really?!"

"Yeah, so-"

"So we can't make super babies then."

"...fuckin scuse me super what?"

"Nothing, inside joke- that's awesome though! Let's go tell Willy and Hanners!"

\---

 

Matthew and Stiles walked up to the front door, Matt using his copied key to get in.

Stiles startled when Matthew suddenly looked like he walked into a brick wall, stumbling back a step in the doorway as he threw a hand up over his nose and mouth with wide eyes.

"Jesus-?!"

"What?! What the hell?!" Stiles grabbed Matthew's arm to try and stop him but grunted as he pulled away and stepped backwards down the steps outside.

"Uh- we, we need to, not- we can't go in there right now, holy shit- I can't be around you either kiddo I'm sorry, I really, really gotta...I gotta go, I can't."

"Matt what the hell?! Where are you going, don't you dare leave me here, you have the papers too! Come on what's wrong with you?!" Stiles hurried after him and snatched his wrist to stop him from getting back in his car.

"Stiles...I..." He sighed, "Okay...just...wait inside the kitchen...I'll be out on the back porch. Just wait for Hannibal to come down and talk to him, tell him I'm outside okay?"

Stiles looked confused and nodded.

\---

Matt groaned as he hung his head in his hands, still able to smell Wills violently intense heat burning sweet and warm on the air even outside as he was sure the upstairs bedroom window was open to attempt to cool the boy off.

He lifted his head and tried to walk further out in the field towards the wood line to get away from it, stopping when he noticed the grass getting shorter.

Looking around he followed the sudden shifted scent leading on the breeze to find a large patch of flowers, grass and yellow grained foliage flattened, twisted and built in a circular nest. The petals of the multicolored flowers were torn to shreds, scattered in the area like splatters of paint.

This is where Will's heat hit him.

He had likely begun nesting as soon as it took over.

Matthew crouched down to pick up a handful of the wrecked grass. He inhaled the leftover traces of fever and slick, a growl rumbling in his chest as he imagined it on Stiles since the boy's shared the same scent and makeup.

\----

Stiles sat patiently, confused since he couldn't scent Will, only awkwardly noting Hannibal's firey smokey wood scent burning heavy in the house. Maybe Matthew was right to want to leave.

He yelped when Hannibal touched his shoulder.

"Fuck! You scared the crud outta me Hanners! S-sorry to bust in here. We had some news! Matthew is outside and won't come in though."

Hannibal sighed and nodded, looking exhausted and disheveled as he stepped around the omega to pick up the folder from the breakfast bar counter.

Stiles raised his brows as he looked at the sweat drenched alpha, his hair tousled in a short attempt to be brushed back with an exhausted hand. He glanced down his broad strong shoulders and eyed the claw marks running down his back muscles.

"Issss...everything alright Han-"

"They're cousins- you're cousins? Mano dievas ( ~~my god~~ ) I knew it...how interesting. This is wonderful news boy, congratulations you've got family." Hannibal gave a gentle smile and touched a knuckle to Stiles chin.

"Ha, thanks...um...is this a bad time?"

Stiles worried his eyes after the alpha that rounded the counter to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of water and chugging it in mere seconds.

Hannibal inhaled deep after gulping the last of it down, crushing the plastic and dropping in the trash bin with a tired huff.

"It's...it's an interesting time. I'd love to share the news with Will once he's...awake. Where did you say Matthew is? I'll let him know I'll contact him soon so he can be there when I do tell him, perhaps we can throw a little cookout and have drinks to celebrate for you boys."

"Oh, yeah that uh. That sounds great, I'll keep my mouth shut, Matt's outside in the field."

"Thank you, young one."

Stiles smirked when the man left, raising a brow as he grew curious and stood to sneak upstairs.

\---

Matthews eyes widened as Hannibal approached him not too far from the half made nest.

He was taken slightly aback by the sight, the usually so well put together never breaking a sweat intimidating high alpha so tailored and proper was shirtless, a sheen of sweat coating his skin, hair askew and messed in the back and bangs disheveled over his dripping wet brow.

"Jesus fucking- he's tearing you to bits in there?! You look like you've been dragging boulders up a mountain for days! How'd you get him to go into such a wild heat and why the hell is it the strongest thing I've ever smelled? I almost went into a fucking horny bastard rage myself when I stepped inside!"

Hannibal scoffed and shook his head, trying to fix his hair with a hand again.

"I'm not entirely sure...he's had simple small heats before, simply his desire for sex making itself known. But this is...this is _**the** heat_...and it's no heat I've ever witnessed before, it's my first encounter with the rare boy, and I'm met with quite a challenge. He did have a conversation with me, telling me he felt like this was his home. I'm assuming that means he no longer wishes to go back to his old place in the woods...I think that triggered it. And yes...I might have a heart attack- and I can't feel my back. Is my back still there?"

Matthew choked on a short laugh when the other alpha turned, "You've got a LITTLE skin left on ya...holy shit..I guess this means I don't need to build you the hut out in the woods. Hope I get to still be The Godfather of your crazy offspring?"

Hannibal laughed, "Of course, seeing that Will says so as well."

Mathew smiled and blinked over to the half nest- "..uh, anyway, did Stiles tell you?"

Hannibal nodded, "Its amazing, I told him we shall throw a little cookout to give him the big reveal, he likes eating outdoors so it's always a treat for him when I use the grill. You could give me a hand and Stiles could help with decorations and all?"

"Yeah hey, that sounds fantastic- I'm going to go now though, I smell him all over you and it's crossing my wires all sorts of fucking confused and I can't tell him and Stiles apart and my mind keeps thinking Stiles is in heat and just- holy god is Stiles gonna be like that? Oh man...okay, I gotta go, you gotta close that window and turn on a fan buddy, you're gonna get every alpha in the state at your door with that god damned smell."

Hannibal huffed a tired laugh and patted Matthew on the shoulder, leading him around the side of the house as they talked.

\---

Stiles peeked in the master bedroom, feeling the wet hotness in the air, muggy and dark as he looked at the large bed.

Will was coiled up tight in a bundle of blankets, pillows stacked around him like a fort. He walked over and quirked his head curiously at the other omega.

He touched his sweaty curls and watched him whine and turn in the drenched sheets. "Hey Willy...you look like hell. Damn good looking but still- ha."

Will groaned and whimpered, muttering into a pillow he had half torn apart. The feathers inside scattered amongst the mattress and other cushions he had stacked into his nest.

"Wh-where's Hannibal, I need Ha-Hannibal, please, please god...fuck...where the fuck is he...?"

"I'll get him I'll get him- golly...strange seeing you like this...have fun- cuz." Stiles smirked as he pressed a quick kiss to his now confirmed cousins sweaty curls, leaving the room to head back downstairs.

\---

After Matthew and Stiles left, Hannibal returned to the bedroom.

Within moments inside, Will had pulled him into the bed and attacked him with fevered eager kisses and bites, moaning and whimpering as he muttered dizzy pleas for the alpha to mate him for the 23rd time.

Hannibal snarled when the omegas canines clamped down in his shoulder muscle, huffing as his love rode his lap so desperately. He gripped Wills hips tight to rock him back and forth hastily, the two panting into each other's mouths as the head board thumped rhythmically harder and faster behind Hannibal's aching back.

"Mano gražus berniukas, kad tu būsi mano mirtimi, hff..fuck, Aš ketinu daryti viską, ką galiu patenkinti tavo meilę- oh god, Will, Tu esi puikus ne tik žodis, dievas prakeikė jį!"

"Aš tave myliu~ Hanni!"

Hannibal's eyes shot wide as he heard the well done Lithuanian from his omega's panting whimpers, his hips stalling and strong hands bearing down hard enough to bruise his pale waist- he held Will down on his lap as he shuddered a surprised groan. Will gasped and wrapped his arms tight around Hannibal's neck, arching his back to press their chests together as he was filled and knotted so intensely.

"Oh-god, Will my beautiful...hf...fucking, beautiful..." Hannibal heaved as he panted shakily through his pleasure, Will whining against his ear as his own member spilled a steady stream of finish onto his Alphas stomach.

Will shivered and repeated the foreign words in a dazed whisper over and over, each one growing slower and quieter as the omega finally, after days of this, drifted to sleep.

Hannibal licked his lips and closed his eyes when he felt the young thing's chest stop heaving, the slow breaths a sign of his slumber he leaned his head back on the headboard- keeping Will knotted and wrapped in his arms.

"Aš tave myliu, my Will..." Hannibal swallowed exhaustively and imagined what their child could be like if this one heat was enough to bring one into their life.

Something worried him when he thought of how protective he'd feel over the offspring- not wanting a single predator near him if he was anything like his Will.

 


	19. g i f t s  &  m i n t s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a strange scent lingering in random spots of Hannibal's home. 
> 
> He can't bring himself to sniff the dogs with intent to figure out it's source, so leaves it be...for now.  
> Luckily it's not a bad scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys- I gave Matt a copper scent like a thousand chapters ago and just know realized I made a funny cause he's a cop.  
> *snickers*
> 
> Sorry I've had like...a month between chapters, I've been all over the place lately :c

   

 

Hannibal got home early from work one night, relieved a client had excused themselves for a dinner party. He had grown tired from dealing with Will’s suddenly swapped sleeping schedule. The omega would sleep through the day and get up in the middle of the night for attention, whether it be from Hannibal or from the dogs.

 

Somehow Stiles had become habituated to staying the nights at Matthew's place, every now and again coming to Hannibal's home to do chores in order to acquire his own little savings he claimed for emergencies. Will complained often about missing his friend when he found himself awake at night, but was overjoyed whenever the other omega would join him over online late-night video games for fun.

 

He sat his briefcase down to the entry table and stopped, sniffing the air. There's the strange aroma of mint he's been catching now and again. He could never peg where it was coming from, if it was lingering or if it was emitting, but it smelled wonderful. Like a surprise treat to stumble upon when walking through the house. He simply assumed Will must be using a new shampoo for the dogs- the wandering things changing sleeping nests so often it must be sticking in their abandoned spots.

 

Winston and Winter both were sitting at the downstairs bathroom door, whining and looking to Hannibal as he approached.

"Is Will in there, darlings? Come now, move along." He gestured them off and they barely moved, only shifting away to allow him access to the door.

Before Hannibal knocked, he stopped and listened when Will suddenly shouted behind it.

 

"No, I DON’T understand why! I'm tired of this!"

 

Hannibal took a step back, realizing Will was on the phone, considering giving him privacy. He frowned when the yelling continued.

 

"I don’t care, I want to know where mom is and I- I don't want to see you until you decide to show me an ounce of proof that she's alive and cares about me at ALL!...I have to go, Hannibal is going to be home in an hour and I'd rather not look like I've been crying all day because of you!"

 

Hannibal straightened when the door flung open, frowning at the startled boy. Will had gasped, the tip of his nose and cheeks flushed bright red and streaked with tears. Wide blue watery eyes tired beneath furrowed brows and bedraggled curls.

 

"Will I'm sorry-" He grunted when the omega suddenly stepped into the hall and threw himself into a hug, wrapping his arms around him for comfort as Will began sobbing with his face hidden in his chest.

 

"It's okay lovely, I've got you...you'll be okay...let's get you some tea and possibly rest to try and fix your bodies clock...hm?"

 

Will nodded and sniveled, closing his eyes when the alpha placed a loving kiss to the top of his head.

 

\---

 

Hannibal managed to feed a third cup of chamomile tea to Will, beyond satisfied when he finally went to sleep before 10.

He climbed into bed after leaving Will’s father a message in hopes of him returning his call of concern- sure that Will truly didn't mean for his father not to come.

Sitting up on his elbow he reached out and pushed the chaotic curls aside his pale brow- studying the blush that grew and remained across his cheeks.

 

He couldn't get the omegas tired disheartening expression out of his head, the tears and frustrated tremble on his voice from yelling on the phone. He hated seeing his mate hurting, knowing understandably his reason for not trusting anyone's word so easily. Trying to forget the heartbreaking moment, Hannibal moved down in the bed, pushing blankets down and tucking the other end under Will's waist. He wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Will's bare torso.

Sniffing, he quirked and turned to press his lips to his rib cage, grazing the tip of his nose down the soft skin to stop at his stomach- sniffing again. He blinked wide eyed and lifted his head in shock.

 

The mint again.

 

\---

 

Will stretched his arms out as he woke, pausing when he noticed the alpha curled up with his head on his stomach- purring in his sleep.

He had never heard this particular purr from Hannibal, light and feathered as he breathed against his skin. Remembering his emotional conversation with his father the night before, he gasped and looked at the bedside table to see the cell phone sitting just out of reach.

 

Shit. He's so sweet like this...

 

"H-Hannibal...? Hannibal..." Will nudged the man gently, deciding he was deep enough in his dreams to try and scoot a bit in order to reach the phone.

 

Stretching his torso at the odd angle and straining his arm, he gasped again, sharper and in surprise when a shock shot through his nerves. The sudden pain forced him immediately out of the reach, curling back to his position with a whimper.

 

Hannibal had reacted instantly at the sound, sitting straight up and looking wide eyed at the omega as he placed a quick hand on his chest to steady him.

 

"Will- what's wrong?"

 

Will blinked up at the alpha in slight bewilderment, noticing the strange sense of overly heightened concern in him. "N-nothing? I was trying to reach for the phone without waking you and I think I pulled a muscle. I guess I'm getting out of shape. What...what's with you? You look like you had a nightmare..."

Hannibal sighed into the boy's gentle hand that cupped his jaw, staring down at the tired blue eyes below him. He realized despite how much Will had been sleeping lately, a shadow of dark circles under his eyes were slowly growing more and more visible each day.

 

"I must have...I don't remember it. Would you still like to use the phone, love?"

 

Will shook his head after considering it for a moment, deciding to call his father later since chances were he wasn’t even awake for breakfast yet. "I was just gonna play games on it...I'll just let the zombies raid my camp...I'd rather sit here and look at you." Hannibal studied the sweet smile Will gave, the innocent tired thing he cherished so much a simple ray of beauty beaming up at him. He leaned down and kissed the smiling lips, smiling himself now when the boy parted them and began exploring with his tongue.

A growl rose in his chest as he crawled over the omega fully to return the passionate tasting as he ran his fingers through soft unkempt curls.

 

He stifled a short-surprised grunt when Will's hand slid down his chest and into his pajama bottoms, the gentle fingers wrapping around to begin stroking the already interested member.

 

Will broke their makeout to stare up at the alphas panting lips, smiling as he began jerking him off a bit faster. Hannibal huffed and furrowed his brow, looking down for a moment to see the hand buried in his bottoms hastening pace- then back to the beautiful boy's captivating eyes.

 

They kissed again, Hannibal unable to keep from breathing heavily into the omegas parted lips as he was stroked so skillfully by his lover.

 

A whisper against his skin sent heated chills through his nerves...

 

"Come for me, Hannibal~"

 

At that he did, arching over closer, spilling in his bottoms with a deep shuddered groan as Will kissed the corner of his panting mouth. "Mm...good boy." Will smirked as Hannibal huffed and sat back up some to look at him. "V-viešpatie pasigailėk...where did that wonderful gift come from my love?" Will chuckled softly and sighed as he removed his wet hand from the ruined pajama bottoms. "You were so lovely sleeping on me...I had to balance the sweetness with some filth before I got a cavity." Hannibal raised a brow and watched as the omega licked his palm clean.

 

"...I'm madly in love with you. Would you like me to return the favor my flower?"

 

Closing his eyes, Will gave another smile, a more tired one at that as he gently shook his head no.

 

"I'm fine Hanni...I'm really tired though...I hope you don't mind I skip breakfast...?"

 

Hannibal worried his eyes over the boy, agreeing to let him go back to sleep as he watched him do so. He showered and dressed to pass some time. When he felt Will was distant enough in his slumber, he moved down to ghost his lips over the taut stomach skin, inhaling to search for the scent again. It was faint this time, but there.

 

A sweet mint aroma lingering through the muscle and skin.

 

\---

 

Hannibal looked up from cooking a small breakfast when the front door opened across the house, Matthew stepping through and leaving it unlocked behind him.

 

"Hey ol' man, what's crackin? Whoa, that's...not a lot of food, where's the buffet chef? I demand to talk to a manager, sir." Matthew sat down at the breakfast bar, wearing his uniform from a night shift just finished.

 

"Will hasn't been sleeping properly and keeps missing breakfast. It started to become wasteful watching the boy tossing so much leftovers to the dogs."

Matt furrowed his brow, "Will? Hasn't had BREAKFAST? In how long? That kid fucking runs on the stuff like fuel, are you sure he ain't sick?"

 

"...I'm not sure. It wouldn't be too wise to take him to a hospital, so I'm thinking of giving him an exam myself here at home. Seeing that he doesn't fight me on it of course. He despises when I turn into his doctor. Well- in serious situations that is." Hannibal smirked to himself as he pushed the scramble into a bowl and handed it to Matthew, remembering an interesting night of Doctor/Nurse role play with the boy.

 

Matt squinted at the man's face.

 

"Good GOD man, did you just tell me you gave him a prostate exam in bed? _AND_ hand me food at the same time? I need to start eating somewhere else."

 

Hannibal scoffed on a hard laugh and shook his head to dismiss the foul expression on the cops face.

 

"You sick bastard." Matt added.

 

"If I was informed correctly you had a similar experience in the very outfit you're wearing now with young Stiles- something about handcuffs and night sticks?"

 

"JESUS HANNIBAL DO YOU HAVE PERSONAL BOUNDARIES OR ARE WE LAYING OUR DICKS ON THE TABLE RIGHT NOW?"

 

\---

 

 

Hannibal looked at Matt as they both sat out back by the garden, the cop uniform top unbuttoned and open with tie loosened hanging over his undershirt- holster settled in the patio table top.

 

"So where is your Stiles this morning?"

 

"Oh, sleeping in. Guess him and Will really are alike in a million freaking ways. I got an easy night shift on highway patrol so I'm pretty awake. We doing the cousin reveal BBQ tomorrow right? We can only claim the results are taking forever for so long, ha." Matthew cracked a beer open as he propped his legs up on the short whicker foot rest, looking to Hannibal for confirmation.

"Mm, of course."

 

Matt quirked a brow at the short answer.

"You look like you got something on your mind Doc. Care to share?"

 

"...I don't want this to sound too out of the ordinary or be misconceived in any unintentional form, but I have a request for you I'd like you to do to help me."

 

"Oh boy...who ticked you off, do I need to whip out the tool bag?"

 

Hannibal smiled and sighed, "Not today. I need you to as discreetly as possible, if the boy is asleep still which I'm sure he is..."

Matt sat forward, his interest peaked and patient.

 

"...smell him."

 

"Smell him. I smell him all the time, Hannibal I smell him on Stiles for god sake, what-"

 

"Close to him. You may have to place your mouth on his skin."

 

Matt clicked his jaw and inhaled,

"...didn't see that one coming."

 

\---

 

Matthew stepped in the bedroom quietly, looking to the omega laying in the center of the piles of satin pillows and silk linens. His arm raised and bent to rest behind his head while the other laid splayed out over the sheets.

 

He frowned as he got closer, seeing the tired crescent shapes darkening under his lashes. Leaning over and placing his hands on the covers, he slid a knee on the edge of the mattress, studying Will's face.

 

Sniffing over his torso, he stopped at his stomach and lowered his nose closer to graze his lips over the pale (somehow paler than usual) skin. He caught the mint scent.

He scrunched his nose and stood back straight, squinting at Will before leaving the room.

 

\---

 

Will opened his eyes when the door shut, whining with a tired grunt and turned on his side. He turned a bit back when he scented Matthew's coppery blueberry presence lingering.

 

"...Matty?"

 

 

\---

 

Stiles climbed out of the cab and skipped a few steps as he jogged up the walkway to Hannibal's front door, hovering his knuckles before deciding to just twist the knob and go in.

He smirked as it was discovered unlocked- typical of Matt when visiting.

 

Rummaging through the fridge, he leaned back and checked to see that Hannibal and Matthew were still outside on the patio, then pulled out the necessities for a sub sandwich before kicking the door shut.

 

He startled with a yelp as he dropped the wrapped lettuce, "Jesus Willy you scared me! Want a sub? You look like shit." Will rolled his eyes and padded over barefoot in his green pajama bottoms, shirtless and disheveled. He stretched his arms up and cringed at the ache in his back while he entered the kitchen. "I'm not hungry...thanks. Did you ask-" Will blinked wide eyed when Stiles suddenly dropped everything and stumbled back a few steps, his expression wild and bewildered as if he'd seen a ghost.

 

"Stiles what the _fuck_?"

 

" **Me** what the fuck?! _**YOU** _ what the fuck! What the fuck is **that**?!" Stiles voice was panicked, pointing at the other omegas bare flat stomach as he held his other hand over his nose and mouth.

 

"I'm..fucking sorry, what the hell are you talking-"

 

"There's something **IN** there, dude, are you pregnant?! Willy, you're fucking pregnant, there's a kid in there!"

 

Will scrunched his brow and squinted at Stiles, looking down when the omega got close to kneel and press his ear to his naval.

"Stiles?! Cut it out! I am not! **God** that's creepy!"

 

Stiles stood back up after sniffing at his abdomen while Will shoved and swatted at him. "I'm sorry but...I've never smelled any kind of scent on you since I've met you- and there's something very _minty_ going on inside you Willy. Like, **burning my nostril hairs off** minty. Plus I don't know why, but I know it's not being nice to you at _ALL_. Must be why you look like hell."

 

Will could only stand in shock and confusion. How could Stiles know if he had no clue himself? Should he check for himself through a doctor? Hannibal would never let him go. Did Hannibal know and not tell him? Why couldn't he tell? And what did Stiles mean by not being nice to him?

 

"Hey, snap out of it- I didn't mean to out ya, shit I mean I'm just as shocked but...I feel like as soon as I smelled it I got way too much information about it."

 

"...Stiles you better not be joking with me...what are you talking about- get out the kitchen." Will grabbed Stiles arm and dragged him out and down the hall.

 

\---

 

"I'm not joking buddy, I've been around pregnant omegas before but nothing like yours. I'm guessing cause we're both-" Stiles paused to avoid saying cousins, "-the rare weirdos, so, weird connection shit I guess."

 

"Okay...keep talking." Will looked down and ran his hand over his flat muscles, trying to focus on the words coming out of Stiles mouth.

 

"Uh...well, it's like instead of the omegas I knew getting preggo and glowing like the sun and all that crap- the little nugget in you seems to be sucking the damn life force out of you. It's super weird being able to smell you right now. Like seeing your friends mom naked on accident- feels wrong." Stiles exaggerated a shiver and stepped closer again to sniff at him.

 

"Stop doing that! Fuck...so...so, what do I do? What the hell am I supposed to do Stiles? I don't know shit about kids, oh my god I'M A KID-"

 

"Well, shoulda had him plug that funnel before he stuck it in the tunnel. You know- stopped the stream before he creamed...wrapped it before he slapped it. Covered the stump before ya humped~"

 

"I GET IT STILES."

 

"No glove no love man. Ok I'm done."

 

"Do you and Matty wear anything?"

 

"Hey now we're here today talking about YOU let's not get off topic, have you been puking?"

 

"No...just sleeping a lot."

 

Stiles scrunched his brow, "...you've been sleep- okay, then this little mint leaf is seriously doing you some damage cause you look like you don't know what sleep is. We need to tell them, you can't act all skittish about this, something must be different with our types when it comes to this stuff and we don't know shit about it. It could be dangerous. I'm surprised he hasn't told you- you got in the kitchen and it hit me like a brick wall."

 

Will frowned and nodded, his hand instinctively remaining on his abdomen as he followed Stiles out through the home.

 

How is he supposed to tell his dad he's going to be a grandfather? Hey papa welcome home, do you think it's going to be a boy or girl?

 

\---


	20. t r e e s   &   t i l e s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniffling with teary eyes, Will’s voice was muffled in the position.
> 
> "Stiles keeps freaking me out sniffing me and stuff..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tries to catch pencil but falls out of chair*
> 
> what am I doinnnnnng

   

 

 

Hannibal stood and glanced from Matthew to Will when he and Stiles came out onto the back patio, the cloudy day keeping the brick stone area cooled beneath Wills bare feet.

"Will, is everything okay?"

"Why do you ask that? Because you knew and just wanted to keep it from me until when? Until you felt like a big man about it? Just let me feel dumb for not knowing my own body? Cause I've got enough of that!"

 

The two alphas looked confused and made short eye contact before looking back to the two omegas. Stiles sucked on his teeth awkwardly and stared at his sneakers with wide eyes. "...Didn't mean go outside and start ripping them new ones’ kiddo." He mumbled.

"Will are you saying-" Matt started and paused when Stiles cleared his throat and gave him a look- the bad idea, look.

"I'm saying if Stiles said my pregnancy scent hit him like a ton of bricks from six feet away there's no way YOU didn't know from practically ZERO inches away every single night!"

 

"Will dear, calm down please-"

 

A harsh scoff from Will, "Wow poor choice of words, try again."

"Okay...I promise you love, I can barely smell it. It was like smelling a candle from another end of the house, it's very faint and I only just last night found out it was coming from you. I had assumed it was the dogs or a new shampoo you used on them. Then I had Matthew go up to double check while you slept and-"

 

"You had Matty come sniff me in my sleep?!"

"You _SNIFFED_ him while he was _ASLEEP_?" Stiles snapped with a look that Matt knew said so much.

 

Pinned with Stiles glare, Matthew gulped, "Doc, fucking really? Ask me for a favor again, please fucking do. Stiles, kiddo he asked me to, I couldn't say no he's a scary dude. Did I tell you he beat me up once? He's got fists like small semi-trucks, I didn't go down though- I wobbled a bit but I didn't go down."

 

Hannibal was just about to ignore Matthew's excuses and mild panic but blinked at the last part- turning to look at the other alpha.

"I'm sorry you most certainly did, in fact along with a dresser that you had to replace."

"Sure but I was this close to taking you out before Will here-"

 

"I'M - **P R E G N A N T**!" Will cried out furiously to break the squabbling, stomping his foot as his voice echoed. Brick beneath his heel cracked down to the edge as the rest of them startled back a step from the unexpected force. With a gasp, Stiles head snapped in the direction of the field when a distant popping sound faintly followed- birds scattering from the trees and into the sky.

 

A brief second passed as they were all frozen in shock before Hannibal lunged forward to catch Will. The omega’s knees buckled and eyes rolled back as he dropped to the ground.

Matthew rushed over to help as well, while Stiles stood wide eyed watching the two cradling and trying to wake the boy up.

 

After a moment of initial puzzlement, Stiles slowly walked away, glancing back to see them carry him inside. He followed the large crack in the stones and bricks, stepping down into the garden area to see the dirt and vegetable pickets in each row thrown out of place. Further out into the field he stalked the path of ruined earth and plants, stopping at the wood line.

A tree at the end of the path of destruction was split, bark and branches cracked and torn from its root 20 feet up with shattered fragments thrown to the ground surrounding it.

 

"...that's one scary baby."

 

\---

 

Matthew handed a hot damp rag to Hannibal and sat on the arm of the couch, eyeing the unconscious omega as the man placed it on his forehead. "...put this on him." He pulled the throw blanket from the back of the couch and tossed it over Will's body so Hannibal could cover and tuck him in it.

"...Doc, he didn't even scream. Not like he used to. He like, got some volume in there but that didn't affect us like the other times, what the fuck just happened?"

Hannibal just shook his head and stared at the boy, running his thumb over his cold cheek before checking his pulse to feel the light beating.

 

"Guys you gotta go see what he did to this big ass tree-"

 

"Stiles, obviously you're much more sensitive to his situation, what can you tell us?"

Stiles stopped and looked at Hannibal then to Will with a frown, "Uh...that the kid should be named the Hulk, cause it tore a tree almost dead in half from like a gazillion yards away."

Mattew’s brows rose, eyes wide and looked to Hannibal as the alpha stood with a perplexed expression. "Your saying the child did this?"

With a shrug, Stiles scratched at the back of his neck, feeling the pressure of informing them about something he really wasn’t fully sure about. "Well kinda, it’s like…Will got upset and the little mint leaf didn't like it so…it threw a fit? Best way to describe it?"

 

"You’ve got to be fucking joking me-" Matt threw his legs off the edge to stand and walk away running his hands through his hair, "-this thing can't be more than a week into existence, you guys created a monster, it's going to kill us as soon as its born IF it doesn't before then. Do you know what babies do? They **SCREAM** AND **CRY** , _ALL_ - _THE_ - _TIME_! We're so dead-"

"Matthew calm down. Stiles, is the child harming Will?"

Stiles shrugged again, deeper with a bit of frustration. How was he suddenly the all-mighty-knowing one? "I mean it'd be dumb for me to say **_no_** seeing as he's blacked out on the couch right now. I'd say more like using him up. I don't think it's trying to kill him or anything cause I mean, I don't know man I've only been around a few preggos before and obviously he's not like them so I'm not a pro. I just feel a few weird things as far as I can tell probably cause we're cousins."

 

"W-we're _cousins_...?"

 

They all spun around to see Will sitting up drowsily on the couch, the poor thing looking half like death as he furrowed his brows exhaustedly at the group.

 

"God **DAMN** IT STILES!" Matt shouted and smacked Stiles shoulder.

 

"HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS TWO FUCKING SECONDS AGO!"

 

\---

 

Later in the day Hannibal had insisted Matthew and Stiles help themselves to dinner while he stayed upstairs with Will.

 

The omega laid on his side with his back to Hannibal in the center of the bed, holding the cell phone by his face while he talked to his father. Hannibal was curled around him, cradling him in his arms with his nose resting in the soft head of curls.

 

"...okay, I love you too daddy. You promise you'll be here this weekend?...good...text or call me please. Ok, bye."

 

Will hung up and sighed, turning himself over to look at Hannibal. "I feel bad I ruined y'alls surprise. It's crazy my daddy didn't know I even had a cousin. Do you think...he'll be upset about me being pregnant?"

 

"Mm, don't worry about it lovely, we can still have the barbecue. And I'm sure he's going to be ecstatic, he was very happy to learn about Stiles I can only imagine his joy to find out his family is growing. I'm glad you called him for a number of reasons, you were quite the clever boy asking about your mothers pregnancy. Unfortunate that it's only half informative since the different circumstances but at least we have some clues to help you feel better."

"...I don't think fresh air and healthy food is going to make a huge difference...you already feed me healthy food and I spend half my days in the field..."

 

"True, but when's the last time you ate more than a few bites of food? Spent more than a few minutes out back with the dogs? Darling you've stopped walking them, you spend so much time in bed trying to re-cooperate energy that you aren't properly getting."

 

Will rubbed his face and turned back away from him. "I'm too tired to work on not being tired, Hannibal...I don't understand it. Why did I black out, not to mention ruining your garden and the patio...I don't know what happened, I don't-"

Hannibal frowned as he could sense the young man’s agitation growing, so he stopped him quickly. Gently pulling him in his arms and kissing his ear, he hushed him to quiet as he moved his lips down the side of his neck to his shoulder.

 

"Will, stop worrying about anything...I want you to tell me how you're feeling...physically and emotionally..."

 

As much as the Alpha was trained to conceal his emotions, he was open enough around Will that it sometimes failed. Will caught a hint of upset in Hannibal's tone, the concern was a wall around his true question.

"...you're not worried I don't want this, are you?"

 

Hannibal stared at the omega, connecting with the bright eyes that turned to look over a pale shoulder. The colours were even brighter above the dark rings. Will took the silence as an answer of skeptical apprehension.

"I'm just scared, Hannibal...it's hard for me to be happy if I’m scared...I'm scared of messing up. I’m scared of what it’s doing to me…or what it could do to you and Matty. I’m fucking…I’m fucking terrified, Hannibal~"

Alarm rang throughout Hannibal’s nerves when his boy began sobbing, his instincts screaming to immediately coddle the poor thing. His heart ached at the sound. “Will, sweetheart no...” He pulled the omega into a tight hold and pressed his lips to the chaos of curls. “My love, you’re going to be perfect- it’s going to be perfect. We’ll do this together, and you’ll have all the support you need…you’ll have your father soon, you have me, Matthew and now even your own cousin to help.”

Will shuddered and tried to stop crying as he covered his face, nodding into Hannibal’s thick chest.

 

"You're always perfect, Will. Whatever happened outside today…it didn’t hurt any of us. It’s only you we have to be concerned about. With that, we’ll do everything we can to make it better. To make you better."

 

Sniffling with teary eyes, Will’s voice was muffled in the position.

"Stiles keeps freaking me out sniffing me and stuff..."

 

Hannibal chuckled at the adorable complaint, his nerves finally calming down from the boiling concern over his disheartened lover. "I can't wait till it's grown enough for me to smell what he's smelling in you, he seems overwhelmed by it. I feel like it's teasing me on purpose with such a faint scent."

Will smiled and grunted with another sniff. “You’re lucky you smell it at all…"

 

\---

 

Matt pushed his toolbox aside after pulling a chisel and hammer out, (true toolbox that is, non murder weapon filled) crouching down to chip the broken kitchen tiles up.

Observing the task being taken care of, Stiles stood over the shirtless alpha and waited to be handed the next piece. When he was he dropped it in a garbage bag and repeated the simple chore.

 

"I gotta say it's extremely entertaining watching you do work like this half naked. You're getting your uniform bottoms all dirty with the tile dust though- you should take them off too."

"Ha - ha, I've got a washing machine that works." Matt grunted and broke the next chipped tile free to hand to the omega.

"Right and a dryer that you have to run four times for it to properly heat up. Can you remind me again why you don't take advantage of being a high alpha and making easy bank?" Stiles asked with a smirk. He stepped closer to brush the white powder Matthew had accidentally raked into his hair with dirty hands.

"Because-" Matt grunts again when another breaks loose. "-I grew up alone, living like a raccoon digging in dumpsters, passed around orphanages that didn't give a rats ass if kids went missing or ran away or god forbid got stolen. I know how to live without and what I have…” Another grunt, “-keeps me humble." Matt sighed and looked at the short line of ruined kitchen tiles left to break up, glancing up at Stiles before clearing his throat.

Slightly surprised at the new information, Stiles blinked at him and chewed his cheek, unsure what to say. The last thing he had expected to learn when finally getting a peek into Matthew’s past was that he was a homeless orphan. What kind of high alpha parents abandoned their kid with the type of support and money they had? Unless he wasn’t abandoned. He decided to let it go for now, pegging it as a note for later conversation.

“Oh…Matt, I…”

Matthew cut him off to avoid the awkward recovery. "Anyway, if you want, I can get us a new dryer, I never minded it but-"

 

" ** _Us_**?" Stiles smiled and noticed the scarlet that burned across the alphas cheeks and nose, bringing out the sunburnt freckles to become even more noticeable.

"I uh…I mean...you've kinda moved in without us really needing to talk about it...right?" Matthew stood and dusted his knees off, keeping his eyes nervously on Hannibal's damaged kitchen floor.

Stiles grinned and got closer, sneaking a quick kiss to his jaw, "Right."

 

Matt blushed again, watching the omega bend over and pick up a stray chunk of floor tile. He raised a brow at the short display of his rear and followed him as he sat the bag down, helping himself to the fridge.

 

"You okay with me saying that you're moved in with me then?" Matthew continued the conversation. His uncertainty battled him as he wanted to make sure the young omega was really saying what he thought. He joined him by the counter and wrapped his arms around Stiles waist, stopping him from his search.

 

"Yeah of course. You okay with me saying I certainly would appreciate if you let me see what you've got locked up in that basement?"

 

Matt blinked and sighed as he kissed his neck, "...I already told you it's a shitty thrown together spare bedroom, used to be for my roommates back when I was in the academy with them."

Stiles pulled out the same sandwich ingredients he didn't get around to using before and gave Matt a look as he sat them down to the counter. "You have three floors in your skinny ass apartment- you've got a lounge by a bay window on the top, a master bed and bath on the second and a guest bed and small office room on the first with a guest bathroom. Who would chose the basement out of all the options?"

"The basement is frikken huge ok it's a nice space-"

"Then why is it bolted up?!"

 

Matt rolled his eyes and scoffed, too tired to argue. "Okay, I'll unlock it to make you happy. I lock it up cause there's a window down there someone broke in through before and I'd rather they get trapped down there than rob the place."

Ignoring the fact that the alpha had about 16 different excuses, Stiles nodded. "Okay weirdo. I'll just ask the old lady next door, she's always sweet and honest when I talk to her. Unlike YOU."

Matt groaned and dropped his head against the omegas shoulder. "Please help me fix Will's mess after we eat. Can I have salami on mine?"

 

Stiles laughed- "I don’t remember offering to make _you_ a sandwich.”

"What? Pleaaaase?"

"You left me cuffed to the bed for like an hour. No."

"You’re still on that!? That was like two weeks ago!"

\---


End file.
